Blinded From Real Love
by WhiteWolfePrincess10
Summary: Jacob/Bella Story. full summary inside. I am rating it M for reasons just in case so you have been warned. :
1. I Need a Hero

SUMMARY:

What if Edward wasn't the guy Bella thought he was? What if Bella didn't leave Forks cause she wanted to? The Cullen's are all still in Forks, just Edward and Bella left. What if Bella secretly had kept in touch with Jacob? Base set in Eclipse months after graduation and after the newborn fight. OOC. Jake/Bella story.

**Now in this the Cullen's don't know what Edward does or how he acts now. My story ideas for this are tiny ideas I got from tons of others mixed with some real life things. **

**Each chapter has 2 songs with it in a playlist posted in my profile and there is a link for pictures as well. Songs for this one is Hero and Live free or let me die both by skillet.**

**I don't own Twilight sadly :( lol and I don't have a beta so sorry now for any mistakes.**

**Blinded From Real Love**

Chapter 1- I Need a Hero

(BPOV)

I look into the mirror at myself dabbing all kinds of makeup on my face to hide the bruises on my face and neck. My hair covers most of it anyways but just want to make sure no one sees anything. I get a flash back from last night…

"_Edward I said I'm sorry! All I was doing was keeping in touch with old friends" I pleaded _

"_WELL YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO EVEN BE ON THE COMPUTER NOW DID YOU!" he yells in my face pinning my back against the wall by my shoulders hard. Knowing there will be a bruise there later._

_I get brave and snap back at him "it's MY laptop Edward! And I can do as I damn well please on it! I can talk to who I want as well!" I start to think twice about snapping at him._

_A second later I feel a stinging sharp pain on the side of my face as his hand collides with it. "Don't you EVER raise your voice at me and I know that you messaged that DOG again! After I told you NO!_

"_I can talk to him when I want! He is my best friend!" I snap again at him thinking quickly to myself oh Bella you should have just shut your mouth._

_He hand tightens around my neck a bit, "Keep it up and you will not see Charlie tomorrow for the weekend tomorrow! Understand me!" he yells in my face._

"_..Ye...yes….I'm sorry..." I stutter out_

_He lets go of me and I stand there scared. About an hour later he comes back staying oh I'm sorry and he didn't mean it and that he blacked out_

I am suddenly shaken from the flashback hearing Jake.

"Bells? HELLO? BELLA?" Jake says on the phone

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Jake...I...spaced out for a second there. Sorry." I lie

"..Sure...are you sure you're ok Bells?" he asks his voice full of concern and worry.

"Yes Jake I am fine. Now I'll see you in a few hours ok" I tell him hearing Edward outside about to walk into the house.

"Ok can't wait Bells!" he says

I hang up quickly and delete that I had called him at all.

"Ready love? Plane leave in like 10 mins you know I hate when we are late." Edward says in that velvety voice that pulls me in. I shove all my make up in my purse and I open the door walking out.

"..Yes lets go." We leave and I board the plane. I put my head phones in and turning on my iPod to listen to some music. I look out the window thankful for the weekends away from Edward. I hit play and close my eyes as Hero By: Skillet.

* * *

(JPOV)

"Yes Jake I'm Fine, now I'll see you in a few hours ok?" She rushes out.

"Ok can't wait Bells!" I say trying to not burst wish excitement then she hangs up quickly. I look at the phone thinking_ what just happened?_ _Something has to be wrong,_ I think. _No no Jacob don't think that maybe she just got disconnected._ I just shake it off and put the phone aside walk over to my tools and I turn on the stereo and grab my tools I need. The music starts to play and I smile hearing that I left the cd that Bella had made me. I've Free or Let me die By: Skillet comes on, I turn it up and walk over and crawl back under this 98 mustang gt Charlie found and asked me to rebuild for Bella since that old truck I first rebuild her has seen its last day. Well Charlie doesn't know but Edward helped put an end to that he never liked that truck. Stupid leech! I get to work after a while I'm so consumed in working that I don't even hear Quil and Embry walk in.

"Dude how long you going to keep working on this car!" Quil complains.

"You said that it was done already." Embry adds

I lift my head hitting it on the car and I just lay back down on the ground, " Well I just want to make sure that everything is ready for when Charlie gets here today with Bella" I smile tightening a bolt.

"Oh so that's why we haven't been hanging out with you, too consumed thinking about Bellaaaa." He teases me as they both laugh. I reach down feeling around and I grab a random tool and with out looking I pick it up and chuck it at him nearly missing his head. Embry on the other hand is laughing so hard now he holds onto the door frame for support.

"Now out both of you, she will be here soon and I still need a shower and to change before she gets here." I tell them

"Yeah yeah tell Bella that we said hi and that we have missed her," Quil says.

"Ok, Oh and Quil next time it won't miss your head." I add as Embry starts laughing again. Quil shoves him out the door.

"Yeah ok see you later man." They leave and I finish up the car. I climb out from under it and I wipe off my hands and I look at it and smile. I turn the stereo off and I walk over and get in the car starting it up, the engine roaring to life. I pull out of the garage and out in front of the house. I get out letting it run a little and I see my dad roll out onto the front porch.

"Wow son, Bella is going to die just hearing that let alone see it." He says with a smile.

"Yeah I know I can't wait to see the smile on her face. Any word from Charlie yet? I ask walking over and turning off the car and grabbing the car cover I had sitting in the passenger seat and I pull it over the car so she won't know what it is.

" Yeah he just left to go pick her up at the airport so you better get your ass in the shower and in some clean clothes boy unless you plan on her seeing you like that for the first time in months" he says with a laugh rolling himself back into the house. I laugh and I go inside and I grab some lean clothes and I go and jump in the shower.

* * *

(BPOV)

I wake up just as the plane has landed and I put my iPod back in my purse. I grab my duffle bag from above and I get off the plane. I walk towards the doors where the pick up area is and I look around for my dad. I spot him and I run up dropping my bag and I hug him. I really did miss him.

"Hey Kiddo!" he says hugging me back. We let go and I pick up my bag and we walk out to the curser, "How was the flight?" he asks.

"Long, boring and cold which I hated." I smile, "So is the house still standing?" I tease as we get in the car.

"Very funny Bells, Sue has been making sure I haven't and I have been down at the Blacks a lot or the Diner." He says. We make small talk and head towards Forks but we go right past it and head for La Push. "I have been staying at Sue's a lot lately so I'm sure you wouldn't mind staying at the Blacks in one of the twin's old rooms or something. I know Billy wont mind, also gives you more time to spend with Jacob who is dying to see you from what Billy has said." I smile and I look out the window and we come near that familiar red house that I love and we will in the driveway. "Oh and I have a surprise for you," he says and gets out of the car. I open the door and barely get out of the car when I hear," BELLS!" and I get pulled into a big warm bear hug.

"Let the poor girl breathe son," Billy says laughing as he rolls onto the porch.

"I missed you Bells." He pulls away and smiles

"I missed you too." I smile and I look into his eyes and I just melt then I suddenly get a weird feeling, like me and Jake are the only ones standing there. Then a scene flashes before my eyes.

_*I'm standing on first beach, it's a surprisingly warm sunny day. The breeze blows through my long hair my hand on my slightly pregnant stomach looking out at two little girls with long black curly hair and slightly russet skin. They run up to me, "Mommy! Mommy!" they yell," Come in with us already!" I look down at them seeing one of them has my chocolate brown eyes and the other has dark eyes that look just like Jake's. I feel two strong warm arms wrap around me his hands resting on my tummy. "Yeah come in with us already or I will pick you up and take you in myself." The husky voice says to me. The girls giggle and run off back into the water and next thing I know I'm being picked up and carried towards the water I turn and look into the face of Jake._

"_Don't you dare Jacob Black!" I warn him as he walks into the water with me._

_He laughs, "Don't I dare what Bella Black?"_

"_Jake the baby." I tell him_

_He sighs in defeat, "...ok "I smile at my win (or so I think) then he stops as he turns to walk towards the shore and looks at me with an evil grin._

"_Jacob" I look at him then he falls back into the water with me cradled to his chest. I come up from under the water, "JACOB!" I wipe the water off my face._

_He wipes water off his face too laughing" I couldn't resist baby. I'm sorry" I try and stay mad at him but I can't help but smile and I splash him with water then the girls come over splashing and giggling._

I am brought back from this by my dad clearing his throat.

"Hey Bella don't I get a hug too?" Billy asks. I look away from Jake and smile and I walk towards Billy.

"Yes you get one too." I smile

* * *

(JPOV)

Bells walks over to my dad and leans down giving him a hug. I stand there thinking _did that really just happen? I really had imprinted on Bells!_ _Finally!_ I look over at my dad and he looks back at me knowingly of what just happened.

Charlie speaks up, "Ok Bells now to that surprise." She walks over to him as I see my sneaky dad pull a digital camera from his pocket to take pictures of all this. "Now Bells I know much you loved that old truck of yours but it has pretty much had it so I got you something else to replace it, Jake here is the one that has done most the work though he rebuilt it for me." I smile and I walk over to the car that is covered up ready to pull it off. "Ready Bells?" he asks her she nods and I pull off the cover to reveal a Black 98' Mustang GT.

"OH MY GOD! Seriously?" she yells excited as hell," that's mine?" she has the biggest grin on her face and its priceless. It makes me even happier to know that Charlie and I were the ones to put it there. I think to myself _yeah never saw the leech make her as happy as I have. I would give anything to see her smile like that everyday_. She runs and hugs Charlie, "Thanks dad!" he hugs her back. My dad snapping away at pictures with her not knowing. She runs over to me and jumps in my arms hugging me. I see dad snap pictures of us like that knowing he and Charlie will just talk about them later. I swear they really do gossip worse then old ladies. She lets go of me.

"Here Bells." I reach in my pocket and pull out the keys to it and I hand them to her. She smiles like a kid in a candy store and runs around the car jumping in and starting it. The engine roars to life and her face again was priceless.

"Oh I think I have died and gone to heaven!" she says and we all laugh. I look over at dad just snapping away at pictures and I look at him thinking ok stop and he laughs takes a picture of me then shuts if off. I look back at Bella touching everything inside the car and I have to admit damn she looks hot in this car.

"Let's take it for a drive Bells" I smile and walk over to the passenger side

"Ok" she smiles brightly

"Ok just be careful you two, and I ordered pizza before you and Charlie got here so it should be here anytime." Dad says

* * *

(BPOV)

"Ok" we both say to him. Jake gets in the car and I pull out onto the road driving down the road. Thinking to myself, _I can not believe this is my car! _

"Well this will take some getting use to compared to that old truck" I smile and we both laugh. I drive around then back to the house and we get out and go inside.

* * *

(APOV)

_I can't see her anymore! Why can't I see her anymore!_ I thought to myself.

_I know it has to do with Jacob but Edward had to do something to her. I mean I know I seen him hit her be he said sorry to her and made up for that majorly for it._ I reach over and pick up my phone and I call Edward.

"Yes Alice?" he says all too calmly.

"Why can't I see Bella anymore Edward! WHY? Her future is blank to me now!" I scream into the phone at him, "What did you do to her Edward!"

"I assure you nothing is wrong and you know that can't see her if she is with those dogs or on the reservation Alice" he says still too calm for my liking.

"Well you better not have done anything to her! Oh and expect to move back here in a month. I have already seen it." I tell him," Charlie will need her soon anyways. So just start preparing for that. Don't ask you just know I am right."

"Ok" is all he says then he hangs up. I hang up the phone and I look at it thinking to myself _I guess I'll just have to wait and find out what is going on._

_

* * *

_

(JPOV)

We walk into the house and our dad's are both in front of the TV watching a game with pizza in front of them and a few beers.

"How's if feel Bells?" Charlie asks her.

She just smiles and just says, "Amazing! I LOVE it!" she hugs him again over the back of the couch.

"Pizza is in the kitchen," my dad says and we walk away into the kitchen. I grab two plates and two drinks and we sit down and eat to the sound of our dad's yelling at the TV screen.

"You want to go down to first beach after we are done?" I ask her

"Yeah I'd like that, I really miss it down there" she smiles at me.

We finish and clean up quickly, "Hey dad we are going down to first beach for a while." I say walking with Bella to the door.

"Ok just be careful you two!" He yells back to us.

We walk down to the beach. "So Bells, am I going to start seeing you more? You know I have really missed you…. I have to be honest with you Bells...didn't think I would ever hear from you again...when you left with...him." I stop and look into her eyes.

"Well from what...Edward said, I'll be here every weekend." She says. I notice she hesitated to say his name. I just blow it off.

"Good, Cause I've missed you too much and it has been too long." I say as we continue to walk again." The pack really misses you too. Emily asks about you all the time." I put my arm around her shoulder as we walk. She smiles and leans into me as we walk. I'm lost in my thoughts when I feel Bella pull away and then kick water at me and runs off laughing.

"Oh you're asking for it girl!" I laugh and pick up water in my hands and I toss it at her just getting her a bit. She yells and laughs and keeps running from me down the beach. I laugh," You think you can run from me?" I take off after her. I easily catch up to her but her clumsiness gets to her first as I reach her. She falls down in the sand pulling me down with her laughing still. She is on her back in the sand with her hair all over the place and all over her face. I'm off to the side of her but leaning over her leaning on one arm so I didn't land directly on her. The wind blows as I look down at her thinking to myself can't believe this beautiful girl below me is my imprint. The wind blows her hair off her face and its all sprawled out around her head now, then that's when I notice something I didn't before. I look down seeing bruises on her face and neck. Thinking in my head _what the fuck is that from! If it's that damn bloodsucker I'll kill him!" _I reach down and I touch my hand gently on it. "Bells…What is that?" I ask. She sits up quickly letting her hair fall back over it. "Bella… tell me what is that from?" I look at her full of concern and worry.

"..It's nothing…you know how clumsy I am...I got in a fight with an exercise band and lost." she tells me

"Bells...Honey...that doesn't look like it's from that...are you sure?" I ask her sitting on my knees in front of her.

"Really Jake...that's what it's from. I'm fine ok." She looks at me.

"Ok Bells...I just worry about you a lot you know...and seeing that makes me worry more." I touch her face gently.

"I know Jake." She says.

"If anything ever happened to you that was bad you would tell me still wouldn't you?" I ask her

"Yes I would tell you ...I promise" she answer

"Ok." I lean in and I hug her tight and I kiss her head. We sit there on the beach for a while longer then we head back to my house. We see that Charlie has left as we walk inside. My dad rolls over to us "Charlie asked if Bella could stay here since he has been at Sue's lately and he said just not funny business." He smiles and rolls away to his room.

We spend the whole weekend together but it goes by to fast. She leaves to go back to...Edward. I'm still worried about all those bruises. I decided to go talk to Sam. I run out to the trees and I strip and phase.

"_Sam I need to talk to you alone please. It would be better if we were phased."- Me_

"_Ok Paul phase back and don't let anyone else phase until told other wise"- Sam_

"_Ok"- Paul_

I feel him phase and now it's just Sam and I.

"_Ok Jake what's up?"-Sam_

"_2 things, I imprinted on Bella but I didn't see what everyone else has seen when they imprinted and the bond was like 10 times stronger and I could see that she felt it too, yet I know she doesn't know or understand what it was. And I am worried about her from something I saw on her while she was here for the weekend." _I show him everything from when she got here till when I said goodbye to her.

"_Do you think he hits her?"-Sam_

"_I don't know but she is hiding something. I would ask the other Cullen's but Seth still talks to Emmett and he says that Edward doesn't talk to them much and that Alice seems to think something is up too."-Me_

"_You will have to talk to your dad about the imprinting thing maybe it's just cause you're the true Alpha, I'm not sure. But I have patrols to run but when Bella comes back, after she leaves report back to me anything else you notice ok? We will figure it out Jake"-Sam_

"_Ok."- Me"_

"_Tell Paul he can phase back now, and is it ok if the pack knows you imprinted on Bella?"-Sam_

"_Yeah just no one say anything to her when she is here cause I want to tell her myself when the time is right."-Me_

"_Ok"-Sam_

I trot off and I phase back pulling on my shorts and I look over and see Paul, "You can phase back now." He nods and runs off into the woods. I walk over to the back door and I walk over and sit in the chair by the TV where my dad is.

"So you finally imprinted on Bella huh?" he says strait away.

"Yeah but it wasn't like the rest of the guys. I didn't see what they saw and the bond was like 10 times stronger, and I know that she felt it too. But she doesn't know what it is yet. Sam thinks its cause I'm the true alpha. "I explain to him.

"Well Sam is correct to why your imprint bond was so strong compared to the others. But tell me what you saw" he says turning off the TV and looking at me. I explain everything to him about what I saw.

"And I don't get why I imprinted on Bella now and not when I first phased."

"Well Jacob I can answer that it's because her heart was taken by someone else at the time. But now her heart is free which is why you imprinted on her now. And I think you saw what you did also cause of the true alpha bond. Your bond with her is very special and strong." He explains to me.

"But she is still with the leech." I add

"I'm not sure son but I have a feeling that she has grown apart from him and meaning her heart is free for you to take. But I fear there may be problems so just keep your eyes and ears open." And with that he turns the TV back on and I go into my room.

The next several weekends come and go fast and each time I see her there is something else wrong that she comes up with some lie about. I just go with it not wanting to argue with it. Each time after she leaves I meet with Sam and show him everything. This weekend she doesn't come and that's when I really start to worry. I hop on my bike and I ride down to Charlie's and I catch him just as he is leaving for Sue's. I turn off the bike and I get off, "Charlie I need to talk to you..."

"Ok but I have to hurry and get to Sue's she will kill me if I'm late for dinner." He says walking to his cruiser

"Just blame it on me...it's about Bella" I say

He stops and looks at me worried. "What's wrong?"

"Well nothing I hope but I think Edward... may be hitting her...now before you say anything I can't prove anything but it's the only thing I can think of when I see the bruises on her. And they look like hand prints. She makes up a lie for each time I see them. She also calls and talks to me when he isn't around and hangs up fast when he shows up all of a sudden. I just wish she was home...i can't protect her when she isn't here. I mean you have known me since I was a baby, but for years I have been in love with Bella Charlie and I am just very worried about her. The rest of the Cullen's don't know what's going on. Seth says that they are starting to worry about her too. "I tell him looking at him worry written all over my face.

"Thank you for telling me Jacob. I know that you love Bella. And Even if she hasn't admitted it yet, she loves you too. I think it may be time that I brought my baby girl home." He says. I nod and he pads my shoulder and I turn and I get on my bike and starting it driving off and Charlie gets in his car.

* * *

(CPOV)

I look at my phone and I open it going through my contacts and I select the one I want and hit send. I start the car and I sit there. When someone answers.

"Hello?" the voice says.

"Yes, Edward this is Charlie Swan, you know Bella's father. Please don't ask questions but I need you to move her back home to me. She is much needed here right now."

* * *

*** How was that for the first chapter? Please don't be too hard on me :) hope to keep updating this story fast so you don't have to wait long.***


	2. Your Arms Feel Like Home

Thanks for the reviews and the story alert adds everyone. :)

I do not own Twilight again sadly :( just my ideas and personalities.

Warning some lemons in here. :)

3 songs for this chapter. (See playlist) 3. The Last Night-Skillet, Arms Feel Like Home-3 Doors Down, & 5. Not Myself Tonight- Christina Aguilera.

**Chapter 2- Your Arms Feel Like Home**

(BPOV)

It's been a month now and I didn't see Jake this weekend. Edward is away so I take the time to write a letter to Jake. I move trying to sit comfortable in this chair. My body hurting cause of Edward. He has gotten more violent lately. I'm just really scared to tell anyone. I shake the thoughts from my head and I write the letter to him. I finish it and I run downstairs and I catch the mail man just as he is leaving and I hand it to him. He leaves and I head upstairs and I get a text from Edward saying _'Start packing your dad called and wants you to come back home and plus Alice wants us back there.'_

I smile excited and I run and start packing right away.

* * *

(JPOV)

It's been a week since I talk to Charlie. I come home from patrol and I find mail for me on the table. I grab it and I see it's from Bella and I get excited and I go to my room and I plop down on my bed. I smell her scent all over it and I open the letter and take out the paper and unfold the piece of paper seeing Bella's adorable handwriting.

"_Dear Jacob,_

_ I miss you more then you know right now. I am sorry that I was not there the last weekend. Something came up, but I hope to see you soon. I am writing you cause I have some very important things I am needing to finally tell you. I have been lying to myself for a long time. I am in love with you Jacob Black!"_

She is in love with me? But how when she left she was madly in love with the leech and I wasn't enough. I keep reading.

"_Like badly in love with you, More then Edward. I am sorry it took me so damn long to see that. I guess you can say that I was blinded from real love. I really want to move back home. Back to be around you and the pack. But mostly because I want to be with you I hate to be away from you it like hurts. Well I have some things to do around here. Can't wait to see you again._

_All My love and my heart,_

_Bella_

_P.S._

_Play that last song on your CD that I last made you it's how I feel now. :)"_

She is in love with me! FINALLY more then the damn leech! I want to just burst I am so happy. I go out to the garage to hear the song she is talking about. I turn the last song on and I listen. 3 Doors Down- Your Arms Feel Like Home, is what plays. I smile listening to all the words thinking this describes how I feel too. I whisper to myself "your arms feel like home too Bells."

* * *

(BPOV)

I pack all my things quite quickly at that. I'm extremely excited to be going home. I start to think about a few nights ago. Looking down at the bandage on my leg thinking to myself _how will I explain this to Jake? He already doesn't completely believe me when I make up lies now for every time. _I sigh and remember that night when Edward had come home early. It was just as bad, no worse then the time a year ago that Alice had taken to get my belly button pierced cause she said I looked amazing with it and it was hot. But it had been a week since I went crazy and got the tattoo on my back. I still don't understand why I all of a sudden drew it one night. The pain in my chest was just getting worse so I remember waking up and started drawing not even paying attention to what it was. But I had just changed into a talk top when Edward walked in, saw it and got mad.

(Flashback)

"_What the hell is that on your back!" he yells_

"_..Um a tattoo..." I jump a little turning and looking at him._

"_It better wash off! And of all things why is it a tribal tattoo with a wolf that looks like Jacob! When did you get this!" he yells getting closer to me grabbing my sides tight_

"…_I …I got it a few days ago…and no it's not washable. I drew it one night and thought it was pretty and it…reminded me of home." I partially lie about the last part._

"_No you mean it reminds you of Jacob I'm sure! And you did not ask me first!" he pushes me back a bit hard._

"_I don't have to ask you! It's MY BODY NOT YOURS! I can tattoo it if I want to!" I scream at him._

_He grabs me again, "You are mine! You talk to ME and ASK ME if it's ok to do something!"_

"_I'm NOT yours anymore Edward! I think we established that a while ago! I told you it was over I needed time to think! Cause you obviously didn't take the hint when I said I didn't want to marry you right now the first time!" I yell. He pushes me back and I fall through a glass Coffee table cutting my leg up. I don't even look at it knowing there is blood there. Edward leaves coming back and he cleans my leg and wraps it up. Then walks out slamming the door almost breaking it again."_

I shake the thoughts from my head again and I look around making sure that everything I have is packed up. I find the bracelet Jake got me and I smile at it then it fades as I see the gift Edward added to it. I take it off and put it in my purse then I put the bracelet on my wrist and hide it under my hoodie sleeve. A second later Edward comes in the room and doesn't say anything and just starts packing up the car. I sit there sketching something that is in my mind in my book when he comes in to get me.

"Come on love we need to get going." I grab my book and my purse and follow him out to the car. I get in and I put my head phones in and get my iPod out. I open my book back up. I start to draw again as "The Last Night by Skillet comes on. I prepare myself for a very long car ride home.

* * *

(JPOV)

Well this last weeks has been eventful and painful for me. First off Charlie asked Sue to marry him. So because of Leah and Seth we had to tell him about our secret. Meaning he knows about my imprinting on Bella which that he took very well and was happy about. But that also means he knows what the Cullen's are too. He was not happy about that at all. We explained to him that we are fine with the Cullen's and he has learned to except it just he still hates Edward. Which I don't blame him. Next I find out that Bella is moving back home for good. I am completely over joyed for that. The pain for being so far apart from my imprint is killing me inside. And now and then I feel extreme pain inside meaning Bella has to be physically hurting or, I don't like to think about it but or being hurt by him. I couldn't tell that to Charlie as some sort of proof that I thought Edward was hurting her cause he would have thought I was crazy at the time since he didn't know then. Sam has a bonfire planned for when Bella comes home tonight. I need to find a way to get the truth out of Bella. Maybe another girl, Emily had suggested her and Leah, but I have to talk Leah into it. I told Sam to have Leah meet me here in my garage before patrol to talk to her. She walks in few minutes later still her bitchy self.

"What do you want Black. Let me guess be nice to the leech lover when she gets here?" she says rolling her eyes.

"Knock it off Leah. You know that she is one of us now officially. Look you know what is going on and you have seen in my head what I have seen and what is going on. I need you and Emily to talk to Bella and try to get her to spill the truth to you about what is really happening. Plus I know your mom wants you to get closer to her." I tell her.

"No way!" she says crossing her arms.

"Leah please! I never ask you for anything! You're going to be her sister soon and it's what your mom wants too. She has never had a sister to open up to and I have a feeling she will open up to you and Emily if you try. I have seen your thoughts Leah after you found out all this you don't hate her. Only reason you didn't like her is cause she was hurting me at the time and she was in love with a leech. And now everyone knows that she is not in love with him she has been lying to herself for long time. I think it's cause she is scared of him to be honest."

She sighs in defeat, "Fine Black you win." She says

"Thank you Leah." I say and she leaves. "Hey Wait!" I call to her.

"What?" she asks

"Maybe try and get her to do something girly, not shopping but like…I don't know." I try and think.

"Way ahead of you Emily suggested something about going to the beach and tanning and relaxing on the beach." She answers.

"Ok then" I say and she leaves running off. I clean up a bit when Sam comes in.

"Hey Jake that little vamp..."

"Alice" I correct him.

"Yes Alice asked me to have you drive over there house before Edward and Bella get here. She has something for Bella that she said is safer if she gives it to you to give to Bella." He says

"Ok thanks Sam" he nods and leaves. I grab my keys and hop in my car and head to the Cullen's house. I pull up and walk to the front door when Alice opens the door before I can even knock on it.

"Hello Jacob. Actually is nice to see you. Sorry to call you here so suddenly but I just feel this is a better way to get what I have for Bella to her." She says.

"Ok but why is that?" I ask

"Well with my last visions I had of her I saw some things that she will be needing soon. I don't see her anymore and I'm not sure why but I know it has something to do with her being with you." she walks away grabs a big box and comes back and gives it to me. "There is a note inside for her. Thank you again Jacob now go they will be here soon. And I don't want them to know you were here." She smiles.

"Ok bye Alice" I smile and walk to my car and put the box in the back. She is probably my favorite vampire out of all of them. Since the newborn fight we have still kept in contact with them. I leave there house and head back to La Push.

* * *

(LPOV)

Can't believe that I have to get real close to her. I mean yes I know that I don't exactly had her anymore but still. I sigh, Oh well maybe this will be good for me to have a sister and another girl besides Emily. I mean me and Emily just started talking again. Well I guess we will just have to see how this goes.

* * *

(BPOV)

FINALLY! Hours in the car and I am back in Forks! We pull up to Charlie's house, his cruiser in the drive way next to my baby.

"Who's car is that in the driveway next to your dad's?" Edward asks stopping the car and shutting it off.

I smile not looking at him, "That's mine. Charlie bought it for me since the truck is gone and Jake rebuilt it for me." I say proudly getting out of the car. My dad comes out of the house. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. He glares back at Edward. We all take my stuff inside and I take some boxes I want up stairs and dad tells Edward to just leave what he brings in the living room.

"Just leave these in here. We will worry about them later we have to be somewhere" my dad says to Edward wanting him to leave.

"Well Bella I will see you later or something." He says and leaves. I pull off my hoodie. My dad watching him and making sure he is gone. I start to pick up a box to take upstairs.

"No Bells I want you to take some stuff to the Blacks for when we stay down there cause we are down there a lot. And I wanted to talk to you about something." He runs a hand over his head. "I'm just going to come right out and say it. I asked Sue to marry me" he watches me for my reaction.

"Really? What did she say?" I say actually excited and happy for my dad.

"Well yes, you're not mad are you?" he asks.

"What? No I'm excited for you dad! I know you love Sue and you deserve it." I hug him

"Thanks Bells. Oh and I know now." He says

I look at him. "Know what?"

"About the wolves and the Cullen's" he says.

My eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yes don't worry I'm fine with it." He smiles. Just then a truck pulls up and it's Sam. "It's ok I called him to help us with taking some of your things to the Black's. Billy knows it was his idea actually. Jake doesn't know yet we are leaving that to you to tell him that. But Jake is on patrol or something so yeah." Sam knocks on the door and I walk over and open it.

Sam smiles, "Well Long time no see Bella."

I smile "Yeah." He gives me a big hug.

"Good to have you back home." He says releasing me.

"Yeah it's good to be home." I say as we walk into the house. Ever since before I left Sam was had become like a big brother to me.

"Hello Charlie." He greets me dad.

"Hi Sam." He looks at me. "So what stays here and what goes?"

I look around. "Well I took a few boxes upstairs that I use a lot of stuff in so these ones down her can just go"

"Glad you called me Charlie don't think more then two of these would have fit in that mustang of hers" they laugh.

"Yeah I know" my dad agrees. We help Sam take out the boxes to his truck. I slide over to my mustang and start it to let it run a few minutes since it has been sitting for a little while now.

"Have to say Jacob did an amazing job on that car for you. It fits you perfect." Sam says with a smile.

"Yeah he did" I smile

Charlie walks outside, "I'll meet you guys down there." He says

"Ok" Sam and I both say. He walks over this his truck and I grab my hoodie and phone and get in my car and I follow same down to La Push. We pull up to the Blacks house and we are greeted my Billy and Sue on the porch. I get out and walk over to them and I hug them both.

"Welcome home Bella!" Billy says with a smile. "Just put your stuff in the girls' old room for now we will figure it out later."

"Ok thanks Billy" I smile and he rolls back into the house and I look at Sue.

"I'm sure Charlie has told you already just wanted you to know that I'm not trying to replace your mom Bella but would home to get closer to you as one." She starts to say but I stop her and smile.

"Oh Sue I know. I would never think that. I am very excited for you and my dad. And I already looked at you as a second mom to me before." She smiles and hugs me. "Ok now let me see the ring" she holds out her hand and I look at it. "WOW that is really pretty."

A second later I hear, "BELLA!" and a body crashing into me hugging me tight. I realize that it's Seth.

"Seth don't kill her." Sam Laughs.

"Seth…can't…breathe…" I squeak out.

"Sorry Bella, I'm just so happy to see you!" he says.

"Well be happy after you help me get her stuff inside. "Sam says.

We both walk over and grab boxes and take them inside. Sam checks to see if we got it all, "Ok well I'm headed back to my house."

"Ok thanks Sam. Oh and tell Emily I'll see her in a few mins." I tell him.

"Ok" he says and leaves

"Bella can we take your new car over to Emily's please? I want to ride in it." Seth begs

I laugh, "Of course." I look over and Billy and Sue. "If my dad asks I am over at Emily's"

"Ok" they both say.

We walk over to my car and we get in and I start it up and head down to Sam and Emily's.

"I love your car I want it!" Seth says.

I laugh." Sorry Seth this is all mine."

We get to their house and we get out and are met by a very excited Emily on the front porch. "Bella!" she runs to me and hugs me.

"Hi Emily!" I hug her back.

"We have missed you so much around here." She says as we separate.

"I know I have missed you all too. But I am here to stay for good I promise." I smile and we go inside and talk a little bit about cooking for the bonfire later. Then I hear someone outside.

"Hey isn't that Bella's Mustang?" I stand up and next thing I know I'm nearly plowed over by two huge Quileute boys. Both fighting to see who gets to me first. I realize that it's Embry and Ouil. "Bella your finally home!" I am hugged tight by Embry.

Then by Quil. "Yeah and now Jake can stop complaining."

"Speaking of Jake where is he? Didn't you tell him that she is here?" Sam asks them leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Shit!" Embry says running out the door. Everyone laughs. Emily walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder

"Hey after you see Jake and we still have a while till the bonfire, and it's surprisingly very hot out how about some girl time down on the beach and relax with me and Leah? Yes Leah. We wanted to have you to ourselves for a little while." She smiles sweetly at me.

"Ok" I look over at her and Embry walks in.

"Ok he is going to be here in a min or two." He walks over sits down and grabs a muffin that Emily had on the table.

"Ok you better get outside I'm sure there is a very eager wolf out there already." Emily says and ad we laugh. I walk outside onto the porch and I see my Jacob walk out of the woods in just his cut offs on.

* * *

(JPOV) *few mins before this*

I'm out running alone along the borders of La Push when I feel someone else phase in.

"_Yo Jake better get to Sam's"-Embry_

"_Why?"-Me_

"_Bella is here!"- Embry_

"_Ok already on my way!"- Me. _

I come to a stop and turn around and sprint towards their house. Embry phases back. I get close and I stop and phase pulling on my cut offs and I walk out of the tress to see my beautiful Bella standing on the porch. She runs over to me. I run up to her to shorten the distance faster. She jumps into my arms hugging me tight. I hug her back.

"I missed you so much Jake!" she baring her face into my neck.

"I missed you so much too Bells" I say taking in her scent over strawberry with hints of vanilla. I look over towards the house to Emily smiling at us. I put her down. "Come with me for a minute I have something for you."

"Don't keep her too long Black" I look up seeing Leah on the porch now.

"I won't" I tell her and start to lead Bella towards my house.

"Oh and Bella, Grab your bathing suit! And don't question just do it." Emily yells smiling.

"Ok," Bella yells back. We head over to my house and walk over to my car.

"Now this isn't from me. It's from Alice." I take out the box and set it down in front of her.

* * *

(BPOV)

Alice? Well I should have figured.

"There is a note inside she said. But I'll be back I am going to check on things with my dad." he says

"ok." He walks into his house. I open the box and I see the note and I pick it up and I look in the box seeing all kinds of clothes and bathing suits. Of course they are both bikinis. I open the note and I see Alice's beautiful handwriting.

"_Bella,_

_ I have missed you terribly! But no worries you will be home soon enough. Be careful around Edward please. Sad to say this about my own brother I don't trust him anymore. None of us here really do. But anyways I can't really see your future anymore and that can only mean one thing. And no don't worry you will always be part of our family cause we love you Bella. Plus Jacob is a good guy I like him, and that is a lot coming from someone that is there mortal enemy. But in the last visions I had of you alone I saw you would be needing some things. I have already seen how you look in all of this and you will look great! Don't show Jacob any of this until he sees it on you. Just trust me:) Oh and wear the black bikini first. Hope to see you soon and your welcome._

_Love Always_

_Your sister,_

_Alice"_

I smile and I fold the letter back up looking through the box and I pull out the bikini she is talking about and look at it. It's black with pink and a little white on it. And it's a halter top not ones of those tiny strings that kill your neck. I hear Jake come back outside and I shut the box and hide the bikini in my arms.

"So what did she give you?" he asks.

"She said I can't tell you yet." I smile

He smiles, "Ok then"

"I better change and get back to Emily's" I say

"Ok if someone is in the bathroom you can just go and change in my room," he says. I smile and I walk in the house and I go in the bathroom and change. I look at myself in the mirror thinking maybe I don't look that bad. I smile then I look down seeing the bandage on my leg and the bruises on my sides. I sigh and I pull my pants and shirt on over it hoping maybe they won't have to come off. I jump hearing a knock on the door.

"Bells you ok in there?" Jake asks.

I open the door grabbing my bra and stuff holding it my arms. "Yes I'm fine." I smile

"What do you want me to do with your box from Alice?" he asks as we walk back outside.

"Um I will pick it up on our way to the beach and put it in my trunk." I say

"Ok well let's get you back to Emily's." We start walking and he takes my hand and I smile. "Oh you know there is a bonfire tonight right?"

"Yeah Emily told me." I say

* * *

(LPOV)

I sit in Emily's kitchen ready to go when Bella gets back here. I just put on my black bikini with silver stars on it under my clothes. Emily has on a pink and green striped one. She packs 3 huge beach towels into a beach bag along with her digital camera.

"I hear them, ready?" I ask her as I get up grabbing my sunglasses. Emily grabs hers and her bag and we walk outside.

"I call shotgun!" Emily yells.

Bella laughs and takes out her keys hitting the unlock button and the trunk release so Emily can put her bag in there. She hugs Jake and he kisses her head. I roll my eyes and he runs off back towards his house. Bella opens her door and I climb in the back. We all get in, she starts the car and we drive off. I look around in her car. "I'm really likin your car Bella." I tell her.

"Thanks, Seth told me earlier he wants it." We all laugh.

She stops at the Black's driveway. "I just have to get something. She pops her trunk and gets out grabs a box and puts it in the trunk then gets back in and we drive off again.

"What is in the box?" I ask

"Clothes Alice said she saw me needing some time soon." She says

We pull up at the beach and get out. We walk down and find a really good spot and we lay out our towels. Emily and I start pulling off our shirts and Bella sits down. "How come you wore jeans Bella?" Emily asks her

"…I didn't have any other clothes with me right now." She says I can tell she is lying.

"You could have asked one of us." Emily tells her.

I take my shorts off and sit down and Emily does the same but Bella still sits there.

"Bella what is wrong?" I ask

"Nothing…" she lies again. I start to get mad.

"Ok cut the crap Bella and just tell us what is wrong! I mean I think I deserve to know something after feeling Jakes pain in the past!" I snap at her not meaning to sound so mean.

She snaps her head at me, "What the hell Leah! And why do you even care? You don't know anything that has gone on and you nor any one else would understand what I have gone through since I have been away from here! You never had a guy you thought was perfect turn out to be your worst nightmare. Or never had a guy that could kill you if he in a flash hit you!" she screams at me and she gets up walking down the beach tears going down her face. I look at Emily.

"He hit her!" she says then starts to get up.

"No I have to do this." I get up and run after her. "Bella wait."

"No just leave me along Leah." She says

I grab her arm, "Bella please…Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to sound that bitchy. I want to get closer to you Bella, you know after all we are going to be sisters soon. And I have never had a sister and I know you haven't either, besides Alice. I hated you once yes but it's was because you kept breaking Jake's heart and you were with that leech. I don't hate you anymore. Please come and talk to us. We want to help you, from now on Emily and I will always be here for you. I know there is a lot bothering you and you just told us that he hit you. So please come and talk to us. And will you accept me as your sister?" I ask looking at her.

She looks at me wiping the tears from her face. "Yes I'll come talk to you and yes I accept you." she smiles. I smile and hug her. We walk back over to Emily and sit down.

"Now how come you didn't tell anyone especially Jake that he was hitting you?" I ask her. "And be honest what has he done to you?"

She sighs and she lifts up her shirt and pulls off her jeans. I see bruises on her sides and a bandage on her leg.

"And that's not all he has done so much in the past." She unwraps the bandage and I see bruises and cuts.

"Oh Bella" Emily moves over to her and hugs her.

"He was keeping me away from you all, mostly Jake…When he gets mad at me he…" she hesitates. "…He hits me, pins me to walls, and pushes me. He hasn't used his full strength…yet and I don't ever want to find out what that's like. I haven't been with him for months. So he was pretty much keeping me there alone."

"But why didn't you tell anyone like Jake, or didn't Alice see him do this?" I ask.

"No I guess she hasn't seen me in her visions for months. Which means I had changed my mind about my future a while ago. None of the Cullen's knows what he does. Alice told me in the note that was in the box of clothes to be careful around Edward and that her and no one else in the family trust him anymore. She said that they will always think of me as family but she thinks I am safer with Jacob." She tells us.

"Ok well don't worry Bella, she is right you are safe here with us and with Jake. I don't trust them never have but we are all ok with them now. But I know you are safe with them just not Edward." I say.

"Please don't tell Jake…I'll find a way to tell him myself." She says.

"We promise" Emily and I both say.

"Now I got a few other questions I want to ask you." I smile. "When did you get the belly ring and the tattoo, what does the tattoo mean and if you single this long why not just freaking kiss Jake already?"

She laughs, "Ok well Alice actually talked me into the belly ring a year ago I just hid it from everyone. She said that she saw how good it looked on me and it would look hot. But the tattoo got I got it over a week ago." She reaches to her bag and pulls out a sketch book and flips through the pages. "One night that I was have pains in my chest again and couldn't sleep, which was often when I was away from here like I get aches inside that just don't go away." I look at Emily we both know the answer. I look back at her. "But anyways I was awake and for some reason I just started drawing. I didn't pay attention to what I was drawing but once I was down I looked at it and came up with this." She hands me the book and Emily leans over and looks at it.

"WOW Bella this is really good." Emily says.

"Thanks. But I had this crazy idea all of a sudden to get it as a tattoo. Cause it made me feels like home, happy and safe. And cause I missed Jake kind of made me feel like I had a piece of him with me at all time." She explains.

"Not going to lie Bella that looks just like Jacob's wolf. Like exactly like it." I tell her looking at her.

"I know but I don't get it cause my mind was blank when I drew this." I hand her back her book.

* * *

(BPOV)

I take the book and put it back in my bag. Then I move the bag out of the way feeling like I should for some reason.

"Ok well enough of that time to relax and get some sun" Emily says.

We all agree with her and put our sun glasses on and lay down in the warm sun. I love the sun. It reminds me of Jacob. After a while we are all sitting facing the water.

"Hey I have an idea. Bella why don't me, you, Jake and I don't know Embry all go out to that new club, Bar Room in Port Angeles." Leah says.

"Ok but what about Emily?" I look at her.

"Oh Sam and I have plans tonight already." She answers.

"So what do you say?" Leah says and smiles.

"Ok" I smile and well all look back at the water.

"You never answered my question either. How come you don't just kiss Jake already and get it over with." She smiles.

"I don't know I guess I keep getting to nervous to do it." I say.

"You better do it soon." She says.

"I will" I smile.

* * *

(JPOV)

Sam and I are talking when the Seth, Embry and Quil come in.

"We need to head down to First Beach and start getting everything ready for the bonfire." Sam says.

"Hey since the girls are still down there how bout we prank them since its Bella's first day home?"

I look at Sam and he just shrugs his shoulders and looks at Embry, "ok fine but it's your ass that that we are pointing to when they flip out. And you will have Leah after you."

We decided to just get them with ice cold water. We fill a few buckets full and sneak down to the beach. We are still out of Leah's hearing range.

"Who is the girl with the tattoo on her bac...?" Embry starts to say. "Shit that's Bella! Since when did she have a tattoo." He looks at me.

"I don't know didn't know she had one. Now quiet or you will give us away." I say.

We sneak up behind them and I see that Leah starts to hear us and before she can turn around we dump the buckets and run. They all scream and jump up. And they look around and see us. And they run after us. Leah leads them both and Seth surrenders as his sister gets to him.

"It wasn't my idea it!" he says.

"Then who's was it?" she looks around at us and we all point to Embry and he stands there looking like a kid that just got caught with his had in the cookie jar.

"Told you Embry." Sam says.

Leah tackles his ass to the ground. I look over at Bella and think WOW! I have never seen her in a bathing suit before. She has a belly ring too? I walk over to her.

"Hey come walk with me I want to talk to you." I smile and offer my hand to her. She smiles and takes it and we walk down the beach to our spot and we sit down.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Well first off I got your letter." I smile and I see her blush. "And I can't even tell you how happy that made me reading that."

"but.." her expression changes, "...won't you...imprint on someone?" she says

"I wont imprint Bells and Yes i know this because I have been in love with you since we were little. And you have always been it for me Bells cause you are all I see I don't see any other girls." I explain to her. "I see you are wearing your bracelet I got made you. But I see that you have removed something." I look at her.

"Yeah it didn't belong there so I took it off and I am giving it back." She says.

"So when did you get the tattoo? And the belly ring?" I ask her.

"Well I have had the belly ring for a year thanks to Alice saying I should get it. I just hid it from everyone sine then. The tattoo is only about a over a week ago." She says."

Can I see it?" I ask and she turns around and faces her back to me. I gently run my fingers on it. "You know Bells that looks like exactly like..."

"Your wolf. I know Leah said that too." She answers.

"What made you get this?" I ask her.

She tells me everything from how she woke up with pains and aches often and she just sat there and drew it with out thinking then decided to get it. And how it makes her feel like I'm with her all the time.

"Come on Bella we need to get stuff ready for the bonfire!" Emily yells.

"Ok hang on." She yells to her. We both stand up. "Oh we have plans tonight after the bonfire." She smiles.

"What plans?" I ask.

"You will just have to wait and find out." She smiles.

"That's not fair how will I know how to dress?" I say. Putting my arms around her.

"Just dress nice. Not dressy nice just nice. Like nice jeans and nice top. And well think of this as pay back for the water." She smiles.

I hug her." Ok fine you better get back to them before she drags you off." I smile she hugs me back. I hold her in my arms for a few mins then I let go thinking she is just going to walk away she turns to leave then she stops turns back around and she catches me by surprise and she kisses me. I think _Oh My God! She is kissing me_. I kiss her back. She breaks the kiss and blushes.

"I love you Jake." she says.

I smile. "I love you too Bells."

She walks away back over to Leah and Emily and she gets dressed and they leave.

* * *

(BPOV)

I JUST KISSED JAKE! My faces still all red I walk over to the girls and get dressed and we head back to Emily's house.

"So just went for it and kissed him huh?" Leah says smiling.

"Yeah felt like the perfect time." I smile. "We need to get then back for the water."

"Well I have a way I can get Sam back. But what about you two get them back tonight by wearing something that will knock dead." Emily says.

I look at Leah and we both smile liking that idea. "But what will we wear?" Leah asks.

"I think I have just the thing. Alice has already handled that with the stuff in my box" I smile.

We get back to Emily's house and Leah and I go back into Emily's bedroom with my box and we go through it. We each pick 3 outfits out. We try each one on for Emily and we both end up with the 3rd outfit we tried on. We leave all the stuff in the bed room and get to work on food for the bonfire. A few hours pass by and we are all sitting around the bonfire talking and eating. They tell a few of the tribe's stories. After a bit people start leaving. And Leah and Emily look at me and I smile and I tell Jake. "I am going to get ready. See you soon. I smile and I get up and walk away with Leah and Emily. We both get ready and Emily is sitting in the kitchen and tells us when they get there we come out and I swear there jaws hit the floor. I look at Leah and we smile. I look at Jake and he is wearing dark faded jeans and a black button down shirt and his hair is all spiky. Embry is similar but has black jeans on and a plain blue shirt. Sam walks over to Emily and stands by her looking from us to the guys.

"Ready?" Leah says heading for the door.

"Have fun!" Emily smiles. I walk over to Jake

"Oh we will." He reaches out to touch me but I move away past him and I smile and walk over to Leah. And we head outside. I hear Sam Laugh and say something like.

"Damn Jake looks like you're in for a rough night. Glad I'm not going" Sam says

"Oh no don't worry you will get it for the water too" Emily says

Jake and Embry laugh and the head out and we all get in my car.

Embry asks, "So where are we going?"

"You will just have to wait." Leah says.

We drive off and head for our destination. We park and get out and both guys say, "Bar Room? That's where we are going?"

"Yes that is where we are going." We walk over and wait in line. We show our ID's and then go inside. We walk through the crowd and find a place to sit. On our way through we collide with two other girls.

"Oh I'm sorry." I start to say when I hear.

"Oh My God! Bella!" the two girls squeal

I look at them and its Jessica and Angela. They hug me.

"Wow how have you guys been?" I ask.

"Good" they both say.

"So Bella are you hear just visiting with Edward or what?" Jessica asks.

"Oh no I am here to stay I just moved back. And I haven't been with Edward in a while actually." I smile and I feel Jake slide is hands around my waist a little.

"And hey this is my soon to be sister Leah, Embry and Jake." I point them out. "Guys this is Jessica and Angela."

They all say hi then I see Angela staring at Embry and I see him with the same stare and we all know what just happened. Jessica breaks the silence.

"Come on else all go dance." She says heading towards the dance floor. We all follow her.

"Best part about being single is I can dance with anyone I want" she smiles and finds a random hot guy and starts to dance with him. Jessica does the same. Embry asks Angela to dance and Jake whispers in my ear from behind me.

"Can I dance with you?"

"Yes. You can do pretty much anything you want." I say thinking WOW Bella what has gotten into you. Where did that come from? No matter I start dancing with Jake. Not myself tonight by Christina Aguilera comes on and Jake places his hands on my hips dancing close to me. Things start to head up thought the night. A few hours go by and its time to leave. We all head home telling Jess and Angela that we will all hang out again soon. We drop of Leah and Embry. Then I head for Jake's house.

"So where you staying tonight Bells?" he asks

"Well I forgot to tell you, when Charlie is down here I guess your dad suggested that I stay with you guys." I tell him pulling into his driveway.

We get in the house and the clock says 2AM. We sneak around till he finds a note on the table.

"Well looks like we have the house to ourselves tonight cause your dad and mine are staying at Sue's for an early fishing trip tomorrow." He says.

"Oh ok. Well I am going to go look in the few boxes that I have here for something to change into." I tell him and I walk away and start digging though my boxes. I find shorts but I don't find a shirt I can sleep in. I walk out of that room and I walk into Jake's to find him standing at his dresser digging around for something.

"Hey Jake, I don't have any of my shirts I sleep in here I left them at the house. Do you have one that I can use to sleep in?" I ask him. He turns around and faces me still dressed but his shirt is undone showing his perfect abs and chest. His jeans hanging low on his hips. I think oh god he is like gorgeous. I get so lost in him just standing there. He smiles then turns around and grabs a shirt then walks over to me with a grin on his face. "Like something you see Bells?" he teases.

"Oh huh?" I say snapping out of la la land and I start blushing like every shade of red. He steps closer to me and puts his hands on my hips and slides his hands along my sides. My heart starts racing faster. I lean in a little closer to him. His scent filling my nose and I just melt and with his light touches like that I starts turning me on. I lean in and I kiss him. And not just a peck. A full deep passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around me and I slide my arms around his neck. He shuts his door pressing my back against it. Our kisses start to get a bit wilder. We break the kiss to breath and he has his forehead pressed to mine. Looking into his eyes I can see and feel the love and passion that he has for me. He kisses me again but a min later he picks me up and lays me gently on his be and climbs over me still kissing me. He stops and looks at me.

* * *

(JPOV)

"Bells, I have to know, your really not still with him?" I ask

"No and I haven't been for months" she says. I lean down and kiss her again. I slide my hands over her sides and stomach. I can sense that she is really turned on by all this. Started to notice that at the club. Her hands feel along my chest and over my shoulders and she pushes my shirt off me and drops it to the floor. Then her hands slide down to the edges of my Jeans. I slide my hands down her body to her thighs just at the bottom of her dress. I stop and look at her.

"You ok with this Bells? I ask her just wanting to know for sure. "Cause to be honest I know if we go further I wont be able to stop myself."

"What if I don't want you to stop." She says looking up into my eyes. I smile at her and I lean down and kiss her then I start kissing her neck. She manages to unbutton my pants as shaky as her hands are rite now I move so she can push them off then I get back over her. I reach down and I pull the dress up off of her still kissing her neck again and I reach behind her and I unhook her bra dropping it on the pile of the rest of the clothes. I stop and I look at her and I smile

"You are absolutely beautiful baby." I tell her and she smiles and blushes a bit. "Hang on a sec" I say and I get up and lock the door and I walk over and climb back over her again. We continue caressing and touching till the last two items are off of us. I look down at her and she looks up at me kind of scared looking.

"Are you sure about this Bells and are you ok?" I ask her as I touch her face gently pushing hair away.

"Yes, and I'm just a little…nervous is all…I have never done this before." She blushes

"It's ok Bells I have never either." I tell her and I reach over to my bedside table and I grab a condom that I have in there courtesy of dad. And I open it and put it on. And I position myself over her and I look down at her. "You ready Bells?" she nods and I slowly push myself into her as gentle as I can be. She lets out a pained moan closing her eyes. I hate seeing her in any kind of pain. "Do you want me to stop Bells?" I ask her.

"No it's going to hurt at first." She says.

"Well it's going to hurt longer if I keep going slow. If I just push all the way in it will go away quicker." I tell her caressing the side of her face and she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Ok." She says. I lean down and kiss her to distract her and I try and be as gentle as I just push all the way in to her. I hear a pained yell slightly muffled against my kiss. I don't move and I just sit there letting her get use to me. She lets me know when I can keep going again. I start slow but gradually get faster but showing all my love and passion for her.

About an hour goes by and I am laying in my bead with a sleeping Bella in my arms her head on my chest. I drape a sheet over us and I smile and think about what just happened with her. I look down at her and I see the mark that I left on her on her neck by her collar bone. I wonder to myself what made me bite her, not that she didn't go wild when I did that but still I just wonder why. I'll worry about that late. I kiss her forehead and hold her close and fall asleep holding my sleeping angel.

* * *

***Well here is Chapter 2. Starting to write out chapter 3 tomorrow. Hope I did ok with the lemon in here. :)**


	3. It's Not Me it's You

**I know it been a little while. I have had some things going on that I couldn't update as fast as I could. I am trying to write faster so I can update sooner. And I don't own twilight. Just my ideas in the story and the characters I add. :) songs for this Chapter is #6 Who Says- Selena Gomez, #7 Whip My Hair- Willow Smith , #8 It's Not Me it's You- Skillet, #9 Savior- Skillet. #8 and 9 go with the part where Edward confronts her at her house. You will see where I am talking about when you get there :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3- It's Not Me it's You**

(EPOV)

"_Damn! Alice was right. She has seen barely anything of Bella's future with me anymore! And to make it worse she is blocking me again! I want to know about her! I have not seeing her at her house for a while now since we came home! I barely even see Charlie there. Fine I'll just have to go into the woods and see if I can see anything about her in the wolves' minds."_ I say in my mind pacing my room. I walk over to the open doors on the side of my room. I look out. _"I will have her back! She is mine!"_ I yell in my head. I look down at the ring in my hand that she thrown back at me. I pick my head up as I hear Jasper coming towards my room. I jump out the doors and take off into the words and I head for the treaty line to see what I can hear.

* * *

(JPOV)

We slept in more then I wanted to. I open my eyes and look beside me and I see no Bella. I quickly sit up looking around. I grab my boxers and some basketball shorts and throw them on as I listen to see if I hear a heartbeat in the house. I hear one, I sigh hearing that it's hers. I walk out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen and I see my Bella at the counter making something to eat, lunch probably. I see she has my shirt on that I gave her. I smile seeing that it's my black football shirt from school with my last name stretched across that back of her shoulders in bright white letters. I watch her float around the kitchen. Singing to her iPod plugged into a small radio. I stand there and listen to her for a minute.

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

Na na na  
Na na na

I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me

Na na na  
Na na na

You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon

Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful

Who says  
Who says you're not start potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh"

I stand there very impressed by her voice. The voice of an angel and I agree with the song. I walk over to her and I wrap my arms around her. "Hey Beautiful." I say in her ear and she jumps almost dropping the cup in her hand. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I kiss her cheek.

"It's ok I was off in my own world anyways." She smiles and turns in my arms to face me. "How long where u standing there?" she asks her face getting red.

"Long enough and you sounded amazing beautiful" I tell her.

"I'm not that beautiful" she says.

"I think you should listen to the words of that song again hun cause it's true who says your not? Cause I say you are" I smile and kiss her.

"Now I have made lunch for us then I need to go and see Alice. Before you ask no Edward is NOT going to be there I already made sure of it. But I need to run a few other places as well." She says as she pulls away and places the sandwiches on the table and I go and grab to sodas from the fridge and I sit down. I look at the table and I see a news paper with circles around a few things and a bunch of other papers scattered all over the one side where it looks like she was sitting.

"But I just got you back." I complain

"I am coming back Jake I just want to see her. I haven't seen her since I left the first time. Plus she wants to talk to me" She smiles, grabs a sandwich and goes back to looking at the mess of papers.

"Ok well don't be gone too long. And Bells, what is all that?" I say.

"Well since I am back I have been looking into getting a job and I am going to started some college classes while I was…away and I have my transfer papers here so I can turn them in and get everything figured out. After I talk to Alice I am going to look into the jobs, and run to the college and then ill be back here." She explains as she picks up her phone tapping the screen a few times and I think now sending a text to someone.

"Ok just be careful ok." I tell her finishing my 3rd sandwich. "What does Alice want to talk to you about?"

"Well like I told you she hasn't seen me since I first left and I am sure it's just to catch up. Always is anyways." She says.

* * *

(BPOV)

I gather all my papers and the news paper from the table as I finish eating.

"I just don't want to be away from you too long." Jake says.

I smile, "You will be fine for a little while with out me, besides I want this stuff done as soon as possible." I get up and put my dishes in the sink about to wash them.

"I'll wash them hun since you made lunch." He says taking my hand before I can grab the soap.

"Ok," I smile and I kiss him once on the lips and I walk back to the twins' old room and I grab my clothes and walk into Jake's room. I set the clothes on his bed and I reach for the bottom of his shirt I have on but before I can pull it up I feel two strong, warm arms wrap around me.

"You can't stay a little longer?" Jakes says as he covers my neck and side of my face with light butterfly kisses.

"Hmm as much as I want to I have to get going hun." I say leaning back into his chest a little. He continues to kiss my neck. "Jake I love this but if you don't stop I'll never be able to leave."

"Hmm that's the point." He smiles.

"Really Jake the sooner I get all this done the sooner I can come back." I tell him turning in his arms to face him.

He sighs, "Fine but hurry back." I smile and I kiss him and I walk back over to the clothes and change. I put on faded jeans, a black and pink tank top, with a black zip up hoodie with stars all over it, with a pair of my black Vans. I go into the bathroom and I dry my still wet hair from when I took a shower before Jake got up. It dries into long loose curls. I brush my teeth then apply a little black eyeliner and highlight my eyes with a little shadow and a touch of lip gloss. I step back and look at mirror. I smile and think to myself since when did I start liking pink again? I silently laugh to myself. I guess it just looks better with black and probably thank Alice. I walk out of the bathroom and grab my purse and keys and I walk out into the kitchen and set my stuff on the table. I look over into the living room to see Jake moping on the couch and I laugh.

"Hun I'll be back before you know it." I walk over and kiss him. "I promise"

"Ok just hurry back" he says. He looks at me. "Since when did you like pink?" he asks with a smile.

"I don't know, what you don't like it?" I say.

"No no I like it just not use to it. But it looks good." He smiles.

"Ok good. Well I will see you in a little while ok" I kiss him once more and I walk over and grab my papers and my purse and keys. I walk to the door about to walk out.

"Hey Bells?" I hear Jake say.

I peek back in the door. "Yes Jake?"

"I love you" he says with my Jacob smile.

I can't help but blush and smile, "I love you too" I walk back out and to my car. I start it up and I get a text back from Leah.

"_Just come to my house when you're done and we will go up to the College-Lee"_

"_Ok see you soon- Bells"_

With that I take off and I drive to the Cullen's house.

* * *

(APOV)

I sit in the house waiting for Bella and praying the Edward stays away for while like I saw. I hear a car but it doesn't sound like Bella's old truck she use to have. I get up and walk to the door to see Bella getting out of a shiny very impressive black mustang.

"BELLA!" I say excited as ever to see her. She runs to me and hugs me tight, which isn't much to me but still.

"Oh Alice I have missed you!" she says.

"I missed you too." We separate. "So when did you get this?" I point to the car and I notice her clothes, "and since when do you wear pink?" I smile excited about that.

She smiles "Well Charlie got this for me since the truck died, and Jake rebuilt it. As for the pink well I think I have you to thank for that but I found I like it better when its pink mixed with black."

"BELLA!" we hear someone yell from behind us as Emmet comes to her picking her up in a hug.

"Need…to…breathe…Em…" she squeaks out. He lets go of her.

"Sorry and why do you smell like a dog Baby Bella?" he says and I try not to laugh.

"Gee thanks Em nice to see you too" she says sarcastically.

"Bella!" Esme walks over and hugs her, "It's so good to see you again.

"Yes Bella we have missed seeing you around." Carlisle says appearing beside Esme giving Bella a hug too.

Rosalie walks over and shocks Bella by giving her a hug. "Yes it is nice to see you again Bella." She smiles at her.

"Thanks Rosalie." Bella says with a smile.

"Hello Bella" Jasper says giving her a hug as well. I smile happy.

"Hi Jasper." She replies.

I'm about to say something when I stop starring off getting a vision. I see a very angry Edward coming back way earlier then expected for some reason. I snap out of it.

"Ok Bella lets go, uh Edward is going to be coming back very soon and I don't want him to know you are here." I say grabbing her arm and walking with her to her car.

"By the way I love the car Bella!" Emmet Yells as he goes to walk inside.

"Thanks" she says getting in and starting it.

"Ok I love it more now!" Emmet yells again causing her to laugh. I get in on the other side and we leave.

"Where should we go?" she asks.

"Well I don't you have some things to do today?" I ask

"Yes, I have a few jobs to go look at. But how did you know? Thought you couldn't see me?" she asks.

"I can only when you are alone and away from them." I answer.

She goes to both jobs which I notice are at dance studios. One in Forks and one in Port Angeles. _"Hmm I didn't know Bella could dance as clumsy as she is"_ I get a small vision and I snap out of it as Bella walks out of the building. I smile and she gets back into the car.

"What?" she asks starting the car up.

"Oh nothing just you will be very happy soon." I tell her.

"What did you see?" she asks again.

"I saw you get a phone call and you were excited and then the vision cut out like when you are with the wolves." I tell her.

"Oh that might be because Leah and I will be going to the College with me." She says, "And I need to get over to her house now."

"Ok well I'll ride with you to the treaty line and then run home." She nods and we head there. "I didn't know you could dance Bella" I tell her.

"Yeah its one of the few things that I found I can do with out falling over nothing." She says and we both laugh and catch up on our way to the treaty line.

* * *

(JPOV)

While Bella is gone I show and head out to the woods and I phase. I run a little bit thinking about my imprint and last night with her. Then I quickly realize that Seth, Embry and Quil are all phased too.

"_Wow didn't think I would ever see that much of Bella!"- Quil_

Damn I growl

"_I didn't know that you imprinted on Bella! Did you tell her yet?"-Seth ignores Quil._

"_Uh…No I didn't tell her yet."- Jake_

"_Well why not?"- Seth_

"_Just haven't found the right time yet."-Jake_

"_Man I can't believe u had sex with Bella last night!"-Quil_

"_I didn't have sex with her dumbass. I made love to her!" I corrected, "And DO NOT repeat this to anyone! Cause Bella doesn't know about the imprint!"_

"_Yeah yeah we know."- Quil_

"_So when did you imprint on her? And did you tell Sam?"-Embry_

"_Yes I told Sam and well…when I first saw her that first weekend she came back to visit."_ I show them the day and when it happened when I pulled her out of the car.

"_Well you need to tell her soon you know bro. It's not good to wait. Cause if someone slips and says you imprinted she might take it the wrong way."-Embry._

"_I know don't worry I will."_

* * *

(EPOV) *meanwhile during the conversation*

I pace the treaty line listening for the wolves. I start to hear one, well the conversation between Seth, Quil, Embry and… Jacob. I see him and Bella in his thoughts.

"_Wow didn't think I would ever see that much of Bella!"- Quil_

"_I didn't know that you imprinted on Bella! Did you tell her yet?"-Seth ignores Quil._

"_Uh…No I didn't tell her yet."- Jake_

"_Well why not?"- Seth_

"_Just haven't found the right time yet."-Jake_

He imprinted on her? NO! Not Possible! She is mine! I listen more.

"_Man I can't believe u had sex with Bella last night!"-Quil_

"_I didn't have sex with her dumbass. I made love to her!" I corrected, "And DO NOT repeat this to anyone! Cause Bella doesn't know about the imprint!"_

"_Yeah yeah we know."- Quil_

"_So when did you imprint on her? And did you tell Sam?"-Embry_

"_Yes I told Sam and well…when I first saw her that first weekend she came back to visit."_

"WHAT! MADE LOVE TO MY BELLA!" I mentally yell at myself. "NO! I was supposed to do that with her! I was supposed to live forever with her!"

Very pissed I continue to listen. I see the day he imprinted on her." It was when she was still with me away from him! I knew I didn't want her near him! I knew I should have turned her when she first asked! Oh don't worry I will take care of this!" I yell in my head then I hear one of them.

"_Hey wait I smell a bloodsucker! A Cullen Close to the treaty line!"-Embry_

I turn and take off back to my family's house and I jump back through the window into my room. I listen for Alice and see she isn't here good. I start planning how to get Bella back …today.

* * *

(BPOV)

Alice and I arrive at the treaty line and I look at her.

"Don't worry Bella you will see me again soon." She smiles and I hug her, "Be Safe Bella."

"I will bye Alice." I smile and then before I know it she is gone. I head back on the road and to Leah's house. I pull in her drive way and get out of the car and my phone rings. I stand there in the driveway and I look at the number and I don't know it I just answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Yes Hello is this Bella Swan?"_

"Yes this is…"

"_This is Stacey Collins from Twilight Dance Studio in Forks. I just wanted to call you and congratulate you because you got the job for our head Hip/Hop dance instructor."_

"Oh my God! Really?" I say excited.

"_Yes we were so impressed by your skills and interview and that you will also be taking more classes for it as well, that we didn't want to hesitate and wanted to give you the job. We would love to have you work with us. Can you come in say next Monday at 1:00 and fill out the paperwork?"_

"Yes defiantly!" I answer.

"_Great! I can't wait to have you working for us!" _

"I can't wait either!"

"_Ok see you on Monday Bella!"_

"Ok good-bye"

"_Bye"_

We hang up and I see that I missed a call. I start to walk to Leah's door excited already and I call my voice mail. And I stop dead hearing the message.

"_Hi this is Kayla Danver from Skyline Dance in Port Angeles for Bella Swan. I want to call and say congratulations you go got the job for the head of our hip/hop dance department and head instructor. We are also a sister school to Twilight Dance in Forks which means you are head of the department for here and there. We were VERY impressed with your skills and interview. And love that you want to continue your education a well. Come on in on Monday, hm probably around our evening class at 6:00pm to fill out your paper work. Again congratulations and I can't wait to have you working for us. See you Monday at 6 PM."_

I start jumping a little very excited now and don't realize Leah come out.

"You know I said to text me when you were here and you have been in my drive way for like 15 mins now and haven't come to the door. Why?" she asks walking over to me.

I look at her. "I got the jobs!"

"What?" she says confused.

"The dance studios I told you about in the texts that I was applying for. I got both of them! They are sister studios and am Head of the hip/hop dance department and head instructors for both!" I stay jumping up and down again in one place.

"AH! OH MY GOD!" she says hugging me jumping with me. "I'm so happy for you! Now let's get the college stuff done!" she drags me to my car and we get in and take off. "Soo how was your might with Jake?" she smiles winking at me.

"Well you know …amazing "we laugh. The song 'Whip my Hair' come on the radio. "Oh I love this song!" she turns it up singing to it and dancing around. "This song would be perfect for you to make a dance to!" she adds

"Yeah it would. You should help me" I smile singing with her. We drive to the college. We go in and I get all my transfer papers processed while Leah signs some things for her self. We go over to the computers there and register for our classes. Leah decides to take classes with me that way it will be easier if either of us needs help with something. We pick Dance I & II, Hip/Hop I, Choreography, and for fun a Zumba class. Basic English, a literature class and drawing/Painting.

"I can't draw so maybe this will help me" Leah says. We both laugh. We get up get our ID cards then leave. We stop at a cell phone store so I can take myself off Edwards plan. I sign up for my own.

"Hey Leah does Jake still have that crappy prepaid phone?" I ask

"Yeah I think so Why?" she says.

"Cause I'm going to add him so he can stop wasting money on it and put the money towards that garage he wants" I say and I add him to the list and I get him touch screen phone with a keyboard like mine. I pay for a few months so it holds us off till I start my job. We walk back out to the car and Leah looks at me.

"Can I drive please!" she begs

I sigh, "Fine" I hand her the keys. She runs like a little girl in a candy store around the car and into the driver's seat. I shake me head and I get in. "Don't break my car."

"Don't worry I wont." She says and we take off back towards La Push.

"Hey what you think about getting an apartment? You know since we will be starting college and my dad and your mom are going to be getting married why not?" I say.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. I'll look into that." She says.

"Cool. Oh hey can you stop at my dad's house in Forks? I need to grab my laptop and a few things." I say

"Ok" she says and head for Forks. We pull up in front of the house. "I have to check in real fast so you get what you need I'll be right here house side the house ok." She says getting out handing me my keys.

"Ok that's fine." I say and I get out. She takes off into the trees. I take off my hoodie since it's actually nice again and I leave it in my car. I walk towards the house and unlock the door. I go inside and up to my room. I grab my laptop and a few extra items of clothes, my dance bag and all my dance things. I head back down, lock the door and I walk to my car. I put my things in the back seat of my car. I turn and look towards the woods for Leah not seeing her yet. I turn back and I freeze seeing Edward stand before me.

"Where have you been?" he says angrily

"Out! Getting things I needed done! Not like it's any of you're business anyways!" I snap at him with my sudden braveness. He grabs my arm hard brusing it.

"You haven't called me or anything!" He yells, "Why haven't you been here? You know in your house! Been busy screwing around with the dog?" I stand there shocked as to how he knew about that. "I told you to stay of the Rez.! You're the one that made us like this! You're the one that made us fall apart! You're the one that made me like this! Why where you on the Rez!" he screams in my face it just fuels my own anger at him.

"Cause I want to be! And it's not me Edward! It's you! Always has been! You try and control me! You hurt me in many ways! You made me this way! You made me want to leave you! ALL OF IT IS YOUR FAULT! I don't belong to you! I don't EVER want to be like you! Your family, they are not monsters but YOU are! I have found where my heart was and always will be! And it's NOT with you! So you don't need know where I have been and why I have been there! Cause it's none of your business! Did you not get the message when I threw the ring back at you! Huh!" I scream at him. His eyes are black and her hits me in the face knocking me to the ground a bit hard scraping up my arm a bit.

"Thought you would have leaned by now Bella!" he looks down at me and kneels down by me and I see my staring at something on me on my neck I think. Not sure what though. He reaches his ice cold hands down to my neck and touches it and yells pulling his hand away like he was burns or something. He looks at his hand then my neck. I realize that he touched where Jake was bit on my neck last night. "So you did screw the dog didn't you!" he yells. I don't answer him. "Well don't worry love I'll be fixing this little problem now!" he grabs my arm and pulls it close to his mouth like James had done so long ago. "Should have done this long ago when you first asked me!

"No! Stop!" I scream seeing him bare his fangs about to bite me.

* * *

(LPOV) *when she first phased as Bella went inside*

"_Hey anything new going on?"- Leah_

"_No Nothing sis." Seth_

"_Why are you by Bella's house?"-Jake_

"_Bella needed some things after we got back from the college."- Leah_

"_Oh ok"-Jake_

I hear yelling.

"_WTF is that?"-Jake_

I walk to the edge of the woods and I see Bella and Edward. She is screaming at him and then he hits her knocking her into the ground hard a few feet in front of him.

"_DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST HIT MY GIRLFRIEND!"-Jake_

I see that he is about to bit her knowing everyone sees it I phase and dress faster then ever and I run out of the woods

"Get the Hell away from the damn sister leech!" I scream I start shaking violently he drops her hand and stands up crouching down facing me.

"Sister? Yeah ok coming from the one who hates her" he says.

"Try again asshole! She is my sister!" I think of my mom and her dad in my mind. He looks at me then at her. Then he stops anger taking over his face again and he looks at Bella.

"You told her! After I told you what would happen if you told anyone!" he snaps at her

"Get out of my head!" I yell getting closer to them wanting to get Bella away from him.

He grabs Bella and pulls her to his face, "I will get you for this and you will mine. Always mine! I always get my way trust me!" he drops her back on the ground as he sees a growling Jake flanked by Embry, Quil, and Seth. He takes off running through the woods and all of them take off after him. I run to Bella.

"Bella are you ok?" I look at her. Her wrist is bruised and she has cuts all down her one arm from her shoulder to her elbow.

"Yeah…I think so." She says as I help her up

"Come one I need to get you to Emily." I tell her I run into her house and I grab an old small towel and I wrap it around her arm so she doesn't get blood in her car. I help her in the car and I take off quickly getting to Emily's. I drag her out of the car and quickly inside.

"Hi girls…" Emily starts to say then she sees Bella and jumps up and runs over to us" Oh My God! What happened!" she says getting Bella to sit in a kitchen chair. I notice my mom is there behind Emily as well. I look at her scared for her dad to see this. "Don't worry he is at work." She answers my fears.

"It was Edward that got to her. I was checking in with the guys as she went into her house to get some things quickly. I didn't even smell him or anything. I don't think he had hunted in days." I explain

"What's going on? Bella? Are you ok?" Sam runs into the room. Bella just nods her head to him and she looks at me wanting me to continue as Emily and my mom clean her up.

"Well I heard yelling and I ran to the edge of the woods and saw him yell at her and she screamed at him then he hit her. Then he almost bit her till I yelled at him." I finish.

"Was anyone else there?" Sam asks.

"Embry, Quil, Seth and Jake were all phased. They all followed Jake and went after him." I tell him.

"What did he say to you Bella?" Sam asks kneeling down next to her. He has become like a very protective older brother to Bella.

"He was yelling at me as to why I haven't been at the house and why I was here on the Rez after he told me not to. I screamed back at him and told him that i'm not his its not his business what I do or where I am at and thought he got the point when I threw the ring at him. He hit me and knocked me to the ground and then he was starring at something on my neck I think and then he touched it and pulled his hand away yelling in pain like something burned him. But I don't know how that is possible but then he said he was going to fix this problem now then he was going to bite me. I screamed no then Leah yelled and after that …He…He said that…he will get me… and I was his…right before he ran then dropped me to the ground again…"Bella says to him. He hugs her and I go to her other side.

"I won't let that happen Bella." He tells her.

"Neither will I and sure as hell neither will Jake" I add.

She nods and she looks at my mom. "Please don't tell me dad." She says.

My mom takes her hand, "don't worry sweetie I don't plan on it." She smiles at her.

Bella looks at me, "Can you take me back to Jake's?"

"Yeah" I help her up

She looks at Emily, "Thanks Emily"

She smiles back, "No problem Bella"

She is still shaking and I hug her. "Don't worry Bella."

"Yeah you're safe here." Sam adds.

I take Bella outside to her car and I drive her to the Blacks. We both get out and I hug her again. "Text me later if you want ok. Go rest you need it." She nods hugging me. She walks away and I go and run home.

* * *

(BPOV)

I walk inside the house and I see Billy in the living room.

"Hi Bella…What happened?" he asks looking worried

"…Edward found me when I stopped at my house…I'm ok. I am just going to go lay down. Can you…uh…tell Jake I am in his room when ever he gets back." I say.

"Sure Bella. Go rest." He says

I give him a sad smile and I run off to Jake's room and I lay in his bed. A few minutes later Jake comes in.

"Bells?" his voice laced with worry. He walks over to the bed and knees down in front of me. Tears streaming down my face I open my eyes and see him and I jump up into his arms. If he wasn't as strong I would have knocked me flat on the floor. I hold onto him tight. He wraps his arms around me. "Baby why didn't you tell me he hit you? I mean I knew all those bruises weren't accidents Bells. You could have just told me hunny."

"I was scared and he threatened me if I were to tell anyone about it." I cry more. He picks me up in his arms and sits on the bed, his back resting against the headboard and holds me to his chest. "I'm sorry I lied Jake! I'm so sorry! I was just so scared!" I cry into his bare chest.

"Shhh it's ok now. I've got you. You're safe in my arms baby don't worry." He says gently running his fingers in my hair and on my back calming me.

* * *

(JPOV)

I just sit there and hold her close to me as she cries. Running my fingers in her hair and on her back seems to be calming her fast. I'll have to remember that. She eventually falls asleep. I lean my head back against the headboard. Thinking_. How could she not tell me? I would have protected her no mater what. I swear when I find that bloodsucker ill shred him to pieces._ I start to shake a little then I look down seeing Bells and I calm down instantly. I see her face still all red and her eyes puffy tear streaks dried down her cheeks. _How could anyone what to hurt something so precious?_ I look up heading my dad roll into the doorway. He looks at me and sees her asleep in my arms and nods understanding and shuts the door. He rolls off and I hear his bedroom door shut. I shift her to one side and carefully put her on the bed and I lay next to her pulling a sheet over us slightly. I wrap my arms back around her falling asleep after while.

I wake up in the morning to see Bella still fast asleep in my arms. I smile and slide carefully away from her. She moves a little but doesn't wake up she just grabs my pillow and cuddles up to it. I smile even more. _God this girl is just too adorable._ I silently walk out of the room and to the bathroom.

I go out the back door to go and check in with my Beta, Sam if he found any traces of Edward. I go to the woods and phase

"_Morning Jake. How is Bella?"-Sam_

"_I think better now. She is still asleep. She cried herself to sleep in my arms last night."-Jake_

"_Yeah I bet. I haven't found anything of him anywhere. We will need to inform the Cullen's about what he has done cause I don't think they know."-Sam_

"_Ok would you mind doing that for me? I need to talk to Bella to find out about what all happened and why he did what he did."-Jake_

"_Sure oh and this is what you missed at my house yesterday. And there is one thing i'm finding a bit interesting."-Sam_

He shows me everything that went on at his house. And I see what he is talking about when Bella mentions Edward being burned by something on her neck. I think quick to what that would be.

"_Did you mark Bella?"-Sam_

"_Um…I think I...may have and not realized it. Are you saying that is what burned him?"-Jake_

"_I think so."-Sam_

"_Did anything like this happen with Emily? Like anything weird with marking her?-Jake_

"_No when I talked to her she touched her and said it doesn't feel warm to her at all. Cause it seems hers feels warm to anyone that isn't one of us and it would burn a bloodsucker if it was touched. Emily notices and when cleaning up Bella she touched it and it was hot. Might want to talk to your dad about that."-Sam_

"_Ok I will but go talk to the Cullen's I need to get to Bella."-Jake_

"_Ok talk to you later."-Sam_

I run off and phase and I walk back into the house

I walk out and see my dad sitting in the kitchen. I grab a glass of water.

"How is Bella?" he asks.

"I think she is ok. I still need to talk to her about everything yesterday." I say

"So what exactly happened?" he asks as he sips his coffee. I explain everything I saw in Leah's mind and what I saw when I got to the edge of the woods. And then how we chased him. "So just like you thought he really was hitting her?"

"Yeah she said he threatened her if she were to tell anyone so she was scared to tell me." I say

"I see." He says, "Have you told her about the imprint yet."

I sigh, "…No and right now isn't a good time considering what happened yesterday. I will tell her don't worry dad. "I get up and I make some eggs and toast for dad, Bells and I. "…uh dad I have a well… weird question to ask… about something Sam showed me this morning about something Bella said yesterday."

"Ok and what was that?" he asks

I explain to him everything feeling a bit uncomfortable telling my dad I marked my girlfriend/imprint when making love to her. And what it did to the leech.

"Hmm I'll look into that for you. Don't worry about it just go take care of Bella." He says

I get some apple juice and put the food on a plate for her. I look at my dad. "And don't tell Charlie about this."

"I won't son." He says. I walk back to my room and set the food down on the bedside table and I sit on the bed next to her. I lightly shake her.

"Bells, Sweetheart wake up."

She moves, "…What time is it?" she asks sleepily into my pillow.

"It's almost noon" I tell her. She sits up wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "I made you some eggs and toast. After I want to take a walk on the beach if that is ok?" I push some hair out of her eyes.

"Ok" she smiles. I smile back and I kiss her head and I get up and go out of the room leaving her to eat. I go out and eat my food and take a quick shower. I come out dressed to see Bella in the kitchen putting her dishes in the sink dressed.

"You ready to go for that walk." She asks. I nod and take her hand and we walk down to the beach. We walk along the water and find our bench and sit down on it. I go to open my mouth to say something to her but she beats me too it.

"I know what you're going to say. I know I should have told you when you first asked me about my cuts and bruises my first weekend here. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Bells I just hate that you didn't try to tell me some how so I could have protected you. I'm not mad at you. I just could have saved you from him a lot sooner and kept him from hurting you. I don't understand how he could have hurt something so precious." I lightly touch her face. She moves closer to me wrapping her arms around me and cuddling into my side. "He will never hurt you again Bells." I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you Jake" she says.

"I love you too Bells" I smile and lean my head against the top of hers.

* * *

**Ok there is Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is about done it should be up in a day or so.**


	4. Dancing and Crazy Singing

**Ok first off I had to change something in Chapter 2 I didn't realize that I had Jake tell her about the imprint so I changed it. She still doesn't know he said he never will but don't worry he will tell her at some time soon. And I wanted to let everyone know I am always open to new twists and ideas from anyone to add into my story. I want to know some things my readers want to see in this. :) So if you have any let me hear them :) **

**Ok in this Chapter I have some videos to go with it listed on my profile page. I was inspired to do it by another story. The songs in this video is #10 Burn it to the Ground- Nickelback , #11 Fearless- Taylor Swift , for #17 Note to Self- Skye Sweetnam ( ignore the talking in it. I found this song from my old Barbie movie I had. Love Skye's music though) and that songs #12-28 is for the bonfire towards the end. Yes sorry this one will be a long chapter lol ill cut down some of it best I can. :) All those songs are needed all I have to say is the Bonfire will be funny. Just play a part then go to the next :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Dancing and Crazy Singing**

(SPOV)

I go and talk to the Cullen's at the treaty line I phase sign the mind reader isn't here.

"Sorry to call you all out here so suddenly but something has happened to Bella and it has to do with Edward." I tell them.

"What do you mean? Is she ok? What did he do?" Carlisle says

"Well first I know none of you knew this but we all had thoughts of this when Bella would come every weekend. Jacob would see new bruises and cuts on her each time she came and she would make an excuse for each one. Jacob came to me and suspected that he was hitting her. Well Leah and Bella stopped at her house to get some things after coming back from the college and Leah was checking in with the pack and Edward got to Bella. Leah said she hear yelling and saw her yelling back at Edward and he hit knocking her hard into the ground. And he was like seconds away from biting her if Leah didn't yell at him to stay away from her. And to also show proof that we know he has been doing things to her. Jake imprinted on Bella and that bond for us lets us feel if something is wrong with our imprint if they are hurting or being hurt in some way. For Jake he has a stronger bond with Bella so he felt everything when she was gone. Leah said she didn't smell him at all so that means he hadn't been hurting for a few days." I explain.

"I see, none of us knew that he was doing that. He was blocking Alice's visions so she couldn't see him do that to her. None of us trust him after the one time she saw him hit her. But she said he covered it up as an accident like she got in the way of a fight with someone else. We will be on the look out for him. Sorry to say I don't think I can call him my son after what he did to a women but more importantly Bella." He says to me and I see everyone in the family agree.

"He had been angrier lately and snapped at us all a lot." Esme adds.

"Ok well know that if Jake finds him I can't say he won't kill him. For him being alpha and Edward harming his imprint and almost breaking the treaty I know he won't take it lightly." I say.

"We understand. If you find anything else out contact us. We will do the same. Tell Bella we are glad she is ok and we miss her and we won't let anything happen to her either. She is still family to us even if she is part of the pack" Carlisle says.

"I will pass it along." I say and I turn and leave I relay the talk to Jake and the message to Bella when I phase back.

* * *

(JPOV)

A week passes by and nothing has happened so far. I keep Bella close to me or Leah after what that blood sucker tried to pull. Bella starts her job and her classes with Leah. She won't tell me what they are yet. She also got me a new phone like hers. She said so I don't have to waste money one my crappy prepaid phone. I hear Leah and her are getting an apartment together on the Rez close by to where Embry and I want our garage. While Bella is in classes I stop over at my house to talk to my dad about the marking thing. I walk in the house. "Hey dad, did you find anything out?" I ask sitting down on the couch.

"Actually yes I have. Now I am not happy about how intimate you and Bella have gotten already but I know there is nothing I can do to stop that given the imprint and all. But since you, the True Alpha is now the Alpha of the pack your imprint bond with Bella is strong then anyone else's. Because Bella is the True Alpha's imprint. I also found some things out that I don't even thing Charlie knows. His grandfather was full blooded Quileute and was also a wolf. Now it seems to have skipped Charlie for some reason and I think Bella may have it. Now it's not likely that she will change with just that cause it wouldn't be strong enough unless there was a server threat coming at us. But now since you marked her son she is now more likely to change at some point cause you added to the gene that she already has. Not saying it will be now but someday I think she will now. And also since she has the gene when I imprinted on her I believe and well know that she had imprinted back on you, because you said that she told you she saw the exact same thing as you, and she feels the imprint as strong as you do. Has she ever felt when you have been hurt as a wolf that you know of yet?" he says.

"Well I don't know I mean not that I know of." I say, "But what about the mark burning the leech? Sam said Emily touched it and said that it was hot like Sam and I. And she felt her mark and hers doesn't feel like that."

"Well it's because she is imprinted to the true alpha like I said, as far as the burning you know how when you touch Bella's bite mark on her wrist it feels extremely cold to you? Well that is how her mark is to them only extremely hot, and it would feel warm to any human. Now it burned him so bad was cause of you. But look son don't worry too much about this just keep an eye on her. Keep this to ourselves for now until we see or hear of any more changes with her. Tell Leah to stay with her when she works or at school." He says

"Ok not a problem cause they have all the same classes, Leah is usually at her work with her and they are getting an apartment together as well." I say.

"Good good" he says.

"Ok well thanks dad" I say and I head back outside where I see Bella, Leah and Angela outside looking ready to go to the beach. Only Bella looks scared.

"Hunny what's wrong?" I ask hugging her.

"She is scared cause everyone voted for cliff diving today." Leah says.

"You will be ok ill be there with you." I tell her looking down at her and smile, she just nods. I look up to see Sam's tuck pull up with Emily inside and Seth and Quil in the back. Paul pulls up in his truck behind him with Kim and Jared inside and Collin, Brady and Embry in the back.

"Come one Bella it will be fun I promise." Emily yells to her.

"Ok fine." She says walking over to her car. Leah gets in the back and leans over and turns up the radio.

"Come on let's go!" she says. Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback playing in the car. Bella gets in and starts it up. Ang gets in the back and I get in the front. We follow Sam and Paul up to the cliffs. Everyone gets there and we all get out and start walking to the cliffs where we jump. I see Bella is still scared and I stop her as everyone keeps going.

"It's ok Bella you don't have to do this." I say to her.

"No I want to I was just nervous. I feel better with you here now. I can't explain it but you make me feel fearless. Just at first jump with me" she says with a smile.

I smile, "anything you want Bells" we catch up to everyone else. A few guys wrestling. Emily's snapping random picture of everyone. Everyone starts jumping. It gets to mine and Bella's turn. "Just keep hold of my hand" I smile at her she nods and we run and the edge and jump up and off the cliff. I hear Emily snap a picture of us. We fall down into the cold water. I hold on to Bell a so I don't lose her. We surface and I look at her. "Now was that so bad?" I ask her and smile.

"No let's go again." She says. I laugh and we head back up. Bella jumps by herself and I make sure Emily gets that too. Everyone jumps in different pairs and groups. I take Emily's camera and take a picture of Bella, Leah, Angela and her jumping together. We spend a few hours up there. Sam and a few others head down to start a bonfire. He takes Emily's Camera to see if he can get any picture from down there. All the girls and Collin and Brady want to jump once more. We tell them ok just meet us down there and the rest of us head down. They all jump at the same time and Sam gets a good shot of them all with the sun setting behind them. They all swim back and the girls grab towels and come and sit around the fire. Well all goof off, relax, more pictures are snapped and just having a good time.

* * *

***2 Months Later***

(BPOV)

Well a lot of good things have happened lately over the last 2 months. I started my jobs, Leah and I started our classes and are apartment is all set up. We found out that Angela is somehow in all our classes and we have her move in with us. That way she is also closer to Embry which they have been dating for a while now. Jake stays with me some times, ok a lot. Him and Embry finally got there garage opened up. It's called Wolf Auto Shop and it's real close to our place. Thankfully there is no sign of Edward after that horrible day outside my house. But Leah, Emily, Angela and I have all gotten like super close to each other. We talk to Kim but she seems to be more independent and with Jared all the time so we don't push anything on her. She is a very sweet girl she just likes to be on her own though. Oh well, but I am sitting here finally finished with my homework waiting for Leah and Angela to get back from the store. I am trying to figure out what I am going to with now with my classes I teach. They are getting bigger now. I look over the papers and notes for work as they walk in.

"B you're still working on that?" Leah says putting her bags on the counter.

"Yeah I thought you would be done with that hours ago," Ang adds in.

"I am done I am just looking over my stuff for work, and I am starting to think I am in way over my head now." I say looking back at the papers.

Leah throws a few pizzas in the oven and puts everything else away and comes and sits next to me. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" she asks Angela sits down too.

"I had 25 kids in my classes now I have 40" I explain, "If that is not in over my head for little me Lee-Lee I don't know what is."

"Why don't we help you?" Leah says, "You know I watch you dances all the time and Ang has seen them too it wouldn't take us long to catch on to all of them."

"Yeah that would be fun." Angela adds.

"Are you guys sure?" I ask.

"Yes!" they both say.

"When is your next class?" Leah asks

"Tomorrow night but I have the studio empty for a few hours before so I can teach you guys all the dances then. We can start tonight, which I love that we live on the first floor so we wont wake up or bother anyone." I smile.

"Yeah really, but we have to stop before the guys get here." Leah says. We eat and I start to teach them the dances. More so goofing off and laughing hysterically when one of them does something wrong. "Ok the guys should be here soon so lets get cleaned up." I clean up all my papers for school and for work and I drop some on the floor. "Hey B what is this?" Leah says holding up my drawing of a dream catcher I drew with our first letters to our names in it with a wolf paw print in the center.

"Oh I drew that the other night when I work up when Jake wasn't here. I think it's supposed to be a sister tattoo." I say as Ang looks at it too.

"I like that, hey we should get it." Leah says showing it to Ang.

"What you mean?" I ask.

"Us get the tattoo on the inside of our wrist or something. You know me, you, Ang, and Emily. They guys are all bonded together as brothers. Why not us Bonded together as sisters in a way." She explains.

"Ok sure but who would do it?" I ask.

"Uh…tell you later your guys are here." She says snapping a picture on her phone of it and handing it back to me and I put it away. Embry and Jake walk in and walk over wrapping there arms around Ang and I. "Well I am turning in for the night and I DON'T want to hear ANYTHING. You both need sleep for tomorrow anyways." Leah teases us, winks and walks to her room and shuts the door.

"What's tomorrow?" Jake looks at me. I look at Ang as to not to tell anything.

"Nothing I just have work tomorrow that's all." I look back at him hoping he bought my slight lie. But the look on his face tells me he doesn't.

"You're a horrible liar Bells." He says and looks at Embry.

Embry looks at Angela, "What are you guys really doing tomorrow?" he says to her.

* * *

(JPOV)

"Nothing like she told you she has work tomorrow." Angela answers.

"Ok well that covers why she needs sleep but why you?" Embry asks.

"Ok they are coming to work with me is that so bad?" Bella say walking towards her bedroom.

"Yeah see I TOLD you that it was nothing." Angela says and follows after Bella to her own room. I just stand there and then look over and Embry.

"They get to go to work with her? Why?" Embry asks.

"I don't know. I don't even know what she does at work. Hell we don't even know what all there classes are." I tell him.

"Hey why not…sneak by the back door of her work and see if we can see anything? I am dying to know what she does and what she needs her and Leah for." Embry whispers to me.

"Ok we can do that. But it's all on you again if we get caught like we did with the water." I say and walk down the hall to Bella's room I walk in and see she has already changed for bed and she is… straightening her hair. Why now? I ask myself. "Uh…Bells why are you straightening your hair now?" I ask her.

"So it's easier to fix in the morning." She answers turning it off. I take my shirt off and come up to her and wrap my arms around her.

"What if I end up messing it up somehow?" I ask with an evil grin on my face that she can see in the mirror.

"Well then you will be in trouble." She says getting up and walking over to her bed and getting in it. I turn the light out and I walk over and pin her back against the bed.

"Oh I'll be in trouble will I?" I grin and kiss her and I tickle her sides causing her to laugh a little loud.

"I said I didn't want to hear anything!" we hear Leah yell all the way from her room. I am glad all the bedrooms are soo far apart.

"So anyways I will be in trouble huh?" I say.

"Oh Yeah BIG trouble." She grabs my face making my lips crash down on hers.

* * *

(LPOV)

I shake my head after I tell them I didn't want to hear anything and I grab my phone thinking about tomorrow and I text Emily.

"_Hey Em you alone right now? –Lee Lee"_

"_Uh yeah for a few mins anyway why?-Em"_

I send her the picture of the tattoo.

"_B drew this and I think the 4 of us should get this on our inside left wrist. Since the guys are bonded as brothers, why not us as sisters.-Lee Lee"_

"_I really like that. And thought sounds good-Em"_

"_Ok don't tell the guys and delete all this when you're done talking to me. Do you still know that older tribal women on the Rez? –Lee Lee"_

"_Ok I won't and Yes I do- Em"_

"_You think she will do that for us?- Lee Lee"_

"_Yes she will, I gotta go Sam is coming back- Em"_

"_Ok call her tomorrow and set it up for after Bella's class. Night Em.- Lee Lee"_

"_Night Lee Lee.- Em"_

I smile to myself and plug in my phone and I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

(BPOV)

I wake up still a bit tired and I look over at the clock and it says 12:00. I groan cause I slept longer then I wanted to. Damn Jake. I roll over to find Jake not even there but a flower and a note. I pick it up and smell the flower and read the note.

"_My Bells,_

_Sorry I am not here when you work up. Embry and I had to run a quick patrol and get to the garage early today. Last night was yet another amazing night with you and I see that I am no out of trouble. :) See you later sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I smile and I get up and straighten my hair to fix what he messed up last night. I grab my black dance pants and my black and pink tank top and get them on. I put my black and pink vans and a pair of socks in my dance bag with my papers for work. I turn my straightener off and grab my flower from the bed and I walk out into the living room. I walk over to the vase of flowers on the table and put my flower in there.

"From Jake? " I hear Angela ask as she puts a flower into the vase too.

"Yes and I am guessing from Embry too?" I say walking to the kitchen.

"Yep and a note too?" she says following me.

"Yeah." I say grabbing a pop tart leaning on the counter. She gets one too and stands against the opposite side of the counter and leans against it. She is wearing a black and red tank top, black dance capri's. "Where is Leah?" I ask.

"I'm here." Leah says walking out of the bathroom in gray cargo dance pants, a bright blue tank top and a black shirt hanging off her one shoulder over it. She walks over grabbing her black and blue Etnies.

"Wear flip flops or something to the studio we can't wear street shoes on the floor same rule as the dance classes at school." I say to them as I fill all our water bottles with ice and water. They both put there shoes and socks in there bags. "I am going to leave in a few mins here and we can stop at the diner and grab something so we have lunch after a little while." I say walking back to my room and I put my purse in my bag and throw it over my shoulder, grab my keys, phone, and sunglasses. I throw on my black flip flops and head out of the room. "Ready girls?" I ask walking to the door.

They both grab the water bottles and hand me mine. There dance bags over there shoulders as well and we head out. We stop at the diner and get food for later then head to the dance studio. We walk in and are greeted by Katy.

"Hello Bella, You're here early today."

"Yeah getting some practice time in and showing them some things so they can help me out a little." I tell her.

"Oh Ok well just tell Kevin to move to the red room." She says.

"Ok will do, come on girls." I say walking back to the blue room I teach in.

"Who is Kevin?" Leah asks.

"He is the young kids hip hop teacher." I say.

I walk in and drop my bag by the wall and take off my sunglasses dropping them on top of it. "Hey Kevin, Katy said move to red room cause I got to start early today."

"Ok that's fine" he says turning off his music and grabbing his stuff. I get out my music things and I turn around and notice that Leah is staring at Kevin. I look back at him and he is staring back at her the same.

Angela walks over to me and whispers, "did they just…"

"Yeah I believe they just did." I answer her. I take Angela's bag and drop it on the floor causing them to snap out of it. "Kevin this is my sister Leah and my best friend Angela"

"Hi" Leah finally manages to get out.

"Hey" Kevin says with a smile.

"Ok we do need to get to work so text each other later or something when we take a break. We have lots of work to do." I say kicking my flip flops off and putting my socks and vans on. Angela does the same with her black and red Adios. Leah and Kevin talk while I set up things and stretch a bit. They exchange numbers and Kevin takes him bag smiles and leaves. She watches him leave then come over grabbing her shoes. "Soo Lee-Lee what did you think of Kevin?" I tease getting up walking by her my hands on my hips.

She smiles and actually blushes a bit, "Oh shut up" she says walking over and putting on her shoes and stretching. I shake my head and I walk over and grab my CD I need and pop it in the player.

"Ok lets get started lots to learn." I start the track I need and walk over. About an hour into it we stop for a minute.

"Ok it's like really hot in here and that is a lot coming from me being…well you know. How are you guys not burning up?" Leah asks.

"Yeah it is really hot in here. I should have opened the door first." I say stopping the music and walking towards the door. "So Leah about that whole tattoo thing you said you would tell us today about it."

"Oh yeah, Emily knows an old tribal women that can help us. She says we will somehow be bonded as sisters like the guys are bonded."

"Ok when we doing this?" I ask opening the door letting the nice breeze come inside.

"Today I think after class Emily probably called her already. It won't take too long since its small." Leah says walking and standing in from of the door. "Ok I'm good now." She says walking back over. Ang and I laugh as I set up the music to continue.

* * *

(JPOV)

I finish up a car I had been working on.

"Jake you about ready to go?" Embry says.

"Yeah." I say closing the hood and cleaning off my hands. I walk over by my office. "Hey Quil can you watch the shop for the last few minutes we are open today? Embry and I need to run somewhere real fast."

"Uh sure." He says.

"Thanks." I say walking out to Embry. "Come on let's go." We walk outside out into the woods. We phase and run to where Bella works.

"She works at the Twilight Dance Studio?"-Embry

"Yeah I guess so."-Jake

I look around and see there is a door open and I hear music and laughing.

"Let's look in there"-Jake

We sneak over to the door and stay hidden in the trees and look inside. We hear some Lady Gaga playing and see Bella standing in the middle with Leah and Angela on either side of her. Them just dancing around goofing off. We hear Bella count down.

"5…6…5,6,7,8" they start dancing. My jaw drops as well as Embry. We lay on the ground.

"Shit I didn't know Bella could dance bro!"-Embry

"I didn't know she could dance like that either."-Jake

I hear Bella, "YES! Awesome! Let's run the other one then take a break. I am soo happy you guys are catching on so fast." She says excited and skipping over to the sound system. She switches the track to a song we know 'Bottoms up'. They dance around waiting I think then I hear Bella count again and the start dancing. My eyes about pop out of my head seeing Bella move her hips like that.

"Well Fuck I am not sleeping tonight now with that image in my head."-Jake

"I know me either."-Embry

I kick him. "What to rephrase what you mean?"-Jake

"Ow! I meant the image of Angela"-Embry

"I didn't know they could dance or move like that. Hell I didn't know Leah could dance!"- Embry

* * *

(BPOV)*while they guys are talking to themselves*

"Good this is going by so fast." I tell them. "Time for a break and food."

"Hey! We should have Em and the guys come and watch!" Leah says, "I would LOVE to see there faces, especially Jake's eyes pop out of his head when he sees you dance like that! Everyone will be shocked to see you dance. Hell they don't even know I can dance" she laughs.

"Ok sure call her." I stay turning the music off. Leah walks over to get her phone then she stops like she is listening for something.

"Lee wha…" she covers my mouth.

"Shh we have company." She whispers real low and starts walking to the back door. She pushes it fully open and walks outside leaning against the door crossing her arms. Ang and I, right behind her walk over and I stand against the door frame Ang slightly behind me. I see Jake and Embry's wolf laying out of sight but in perfect view of the door. They don't seem to notice us like they are talking.

"You know!" Leah says loudly, "Kind of hard to get things done with 2 sets of eyes spying on us!" Both wolves' heads snap up in out direction to see Leah with her arms crossed leaning against the door, me against the doorframe my arms crossed and Angela slightly behind me with her hands on her hips. Both of them look shocked that we just caught them.

"If you were out of trouble with me. You're defiantly back in it." I say to Jake. We hear a wolfy laugh from Embry.

"Oh don't think you not either." Angela adds.

"Yeah cause this was most likely your idea again. Like the water was." Leah says.

Jake lets out a wolfy laugh this time.

"Look just come back, in the front door in 2 hours, fully dressed with the rest of the pack." I tell them. They nod and walk off. We go back inside and sit down and eat. Leah texts Emily telling her to have the pack ready and here in 2 hours. She texts back saying ok.

"I can't wait to see the packs faces! Especially Jakes, they will all be so shocked that clumsy Bella can dance." Leah says laughing.

"Oh come on I am not that bad." I say.

"Bella you trip over nothing." Ang adds.

"I bet you $10 that they will so shocked with u that they wont even notice anything else." Leah says.

"Your on!" I say

"This will be the easiest $10 I have ever made." Leah says.

"So you may think." I tell her.

"Well I bet you both $5 each that they will all be clearly shocked that all of us can dance like this." Ang says.

"You're on!" Leah and I both say.

"I don't know what will be more shocking to them us all dancing like this or you not falling over nothing while doing it." Leah starts laughing.

"Hey!" I say

Angela starts laughing too which gets me to start laughing. I fall back on the floor in my back laughing. I look up to see Kevin walk in. "Why hello Kevin what can we do for you?" I say laughing and glancing at Leah who sends a glare my way.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kevin says walking over to us.

"No no we are just taking a break what's up?" I ask.

"Well I was wondering if you all wanted to learn this new dance I started and we can show it to the classes. You know something for all the classes to do at that talent show coming up. We could mix in a few of your dances, one before it and one after it. You know mix all the classes together." He explains.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" I sit up, "What do you think girls?"

"Yeah." Leah says.

"Sounds fun." Angela adds.

We finish eating and work on his dance. We work out 2 of my dances to mix into it and how to transition into them. We decided to have the different classes rotate around mixing them all so they all get to be in front at some time.

* * *

(EmiPOV)

I get the text from Leah and I smile and text back ok. I finish the cookies and muffins I was making getting them on the table and just like that Sam, Jared, Paul and Seth walk in.

"Put out food and they shall appear." I saw walking in the kitchen to get y glass of water I had. I hear a few chuckles and I walk back in the room. "Hey guys hope your not busy cause we all have some where to be in about 2 hours."

"What? Where?" they all ask.

"Leah texted me a few minutes ago and said to be at Bella's work in 2 hours." I say.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Well don't you want to see Bella's dance class?" I ask

"Bella? Dance?" Paul says, "Oh I have to see this!"

"She trips over air. Jake is always catching her before she hits the ground." Jared adds.

"And Why did Leah text you and not Bella?" Paul asks.

"Because Bella is having Leah and Angela are help her out with her classes cause they got too big for just Bella alone to handle." I explain.

"So Leah, Angela and Bella are dancing?" Paul says. "Oh I really have to see this now!"

"Ok I guess we are all going then" Sam says laughing a little.

I turn to see Jake and Embry walk in the door.

"Hey guys we all have to be at…" I start to say.

"At Bella's work in 2 hours we know Leah told us." Jake says.

"When did she tell you that?" I ask.

Jake crosses his arms and looks at Embry. "Uh…well when we got caught trying to watch them from the back door." Embry says.

"Why were you spying on them in the first place?" Sam asks walking over and hugging me from behind.

"Well genius here came up with the idea cause we never new what Bella did at work or even what classes they all take at school." Jake says. "Oh and they said we have to be fully dressed."

"Ok meet here in about 2 hours." Sam says.

"Ok" everyone agrees.

* * *

(BPOV)

2 hours was passing fast. We had learned the dance Kevin taught us and I finished working with Leah and Angela on my dances. My class starts to show up. I have Ang go and wait by the doors for the pack.

"I'll be back towards the end of your class Bella for the dance." Kevin says.

"Ok see you then." I say as he leaves.

I put on some music. "Ok guys we will start in a minute just start stretching"

I say getting a drink of water as I hear Ang coming back with the pack. Leah dances and jumps around me. "Come one get excited this will be fun!" she bumps her hip against mine as I am looking over my papers for the dances we have done and I laugh.

"I am excited Leah just needing to figure out what to do today. I think this is going to be a review day." I say as the pack and Ang walks in hand in hand with Embry followed by the pack. Paul and Jared start dancing around as they walk in and my class starts looking at them funny. I laugh, "Ignore them and I need all over you to move back towards the back wall." I tell the class. "And you all" I point to the pack, "sit along the front mirrored wall." I say and they all walk over. Jack walks over to me and wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"You never told me you could dance?" he says.

I smile, "Well you never asked. Now go sit down so I can teach my class." He kisses my cheek and goes and sits down. I go and turn down the music and I walk back in front of the class. "Ok class today is just going to review of everything so far. Few new thing though. No complete goofing off day." I look towards my trouble makers in the back. "Yes that means you guys, we have some visitors watching us today which should not be new to you. and from now on Angela and Leah whom you have seen sitting around here on and off will be helping me teach classes since there is so many of you now. And finally towards the end of class Kevin is going to come in and we have something to show you. Now let's just have fun today, everyone up!" I say. Walking over to the sound system. "Starstruck is first." I say and I start it. 2nd we go thought Bottoms up.

* * *

(JPOV)

We are all sitting in front of the class watching and listening to Bells tell the class things. She started with the 2 dances the Embry and I saw earlier. Defiantly a better view from here. I smile to myself. These images of her will be in my head forever now. And I hear Paul say, "Holy Shit! She really can dance. Damn." "Bet Jake is happy that she can move like that." Quil adds. I glare at him. I hear a few laughs. The next song is By usher. Dj got us fallin in love. Which I like a lot too. I look at the smile Bella's face as they are dancing and laughing. Having a good time. And I think that smile is just priceless to see her that happy doing something I see she loves. The next song they do is I think Whip my hair or something. I can't keep my eyes off her, just mesmerized by her and how she just floats around the dance floor with ease. You would never know she was clumsy. As far as Angel and Leah I can believe they can dance like her too.

* * *

(BPOV)

Leah, Ang and I just have fun with all this laughing. I see Kevin walk in and nod to him and I change the song to the last song. Kevin goes and leans against the wall. I walk back over. "Ok I need my heels girls we are going to do it as a group this time so just mix in with everyone" I say and S&M starts to play. As they change quickly. I count down when the come back and we do the dance. Leah almost running into me causing us to laugh but we mange to just keep going. We finish, "Ok good not girls you can go change. Then everyone go and sit up at the front too." I go and turn the music off and Kevin hands me his Cd and he walks in front of the class.

"Ok well for all of you who don't know me and our visitors. I'm Kevin, I am the junior hip/hop instructor here…" he starts.

"Yes and a hyper and crazy dancer at times that randomly shows up in my class and acts as a student" I say and cross my arms and my class laughs knowing what I am talking about.

"Yes and that coming from my boss." He says shaking his head. "Anyways for the class how many of you remember our big talent show we have every year?" everyone raises there hands, "Good well we have a dance to show you. This is only the 2nd part of it. It has 3 parts and the other 2 parts are some of Bella's dances. We want to show you this on to see what you think. We will be combining all the Hip/Hop classes to compete against all the other dance classes." He puts his sunglasses on and walks out to the floor.

"Now we aren't going to learn this all now we still have to work this all out. And yes in the talent show we will all be dancing with you. My boss wants us to." I walk over and Leah hands me my sunglasses putting hers on. Ang does the same. We wall over to Kevin me and him are spaced out but centered and Ang is on my right side and Leah on Kevin's left side. I have one of my kids go over and hit play and 'The Time by Black Eyed Peas' starts. We get pumped up for it moving around a little then start the dance. We laugh and get crazy and wild with it. We end it and the class and everyone claps loving it. We all take our sunglasses off. "Now who wants to do that?" I ask and everyone even the pack raises there hands. We all laugh. "I mean in my class, sorry guys." I look at the class. "Ok well let us get it worked out and next week we can start on it maybe. Ok guys class is over. See you next class." I say and they all get collecting all there stuff. I go and drop my sunglasses on my stuff and I walk back over to Leah and Ang. The pack is all talking at once about everything they saw. I see the nervous look on Leah's face not wanting them to know that she imprinted on Kevin just yet.

"Bella why did you never tell us that you could dance like that. Hell why haven't ANY of you told us you could dance that good?" Paul says.

"We are all full of hidden talents I guess." I answer with a smile.

"I mean we are surprised of all people you can dance Bella for someone who tips on air, but all over wow I just can't believe it." Jared says.

"I believe you owe me." Leah says looking at me with a smirk.

"Actually you both owe me." Ang says with a smile. We look at her then each other, sigh and walk over to our stuff handing her the money.

"What was that?" Embry asks

"Oh we just had a bet going is all." Ang says putting the money in her bag.

"Hey, I say we make tonight's bonfire a little more fun," Emily says getting up and everyone else follows.

"How?" Jared asks.

"Karaoke night! We all draw songs from a hat and do what it says. We can have the Elders, Billy, Sue and Charlie judge." She smiles.

"Ok why not cant be that bad." Paul says

"Ok well then let's go and start to get things set up and Kevin why don't you come along too." Sam says.

"Ok cool." Kevin says.

"I am going to ride home with them ok" Emily says to Sam.

"Ok." He says kissing her and head out everyone following. Jake and Embry come over and kiss us and follow them out. We wait till there are all gone and out of hearing range and we all sit on the floor.

"Ok so we need to make out songs for this." Emily says taking pens and strips of paper out of her purse and seeing them on the floor.

"I'll go grab all my CDs" Kevin says walking away.

"Yeah I will do the same." I get up and grab mine and a little radio and I come and sit down.

"You imprinted didn't you!" Emily points to Leah.

"How did you know that?" she says.

"The look on your face." Emily says.

"Ok ok yes but don't tell anyone." She says just as Kevin comes back and sits down. We make up all kinds of crazy things for karaoke. Leah gives directions to Kevin to where the bonfire is. And he leaves. We get ready to leave. We change out shoes.

"Ok we have to hurry so they guys don't start suspecting anything." Emily says as we head out. Emily directs us on where to go. We pull up at this old house and an old women and 2 younger ones stand there as if there were waiting for us. We get out and go up to the house.

"I have been expecting you all." she says leading us inside. She has us each sit down. She motions for me to sit by her first. "You are with the young alpha aren't you?" she says just by looking at me.

"Yes." I say. She smiles at me like she knows something I don't. I just blow it off and Leah shows her the design on her phone. She nods and she takes my left wrist in her hand face up and tells me to make a fist. I do what she says and she goes to work on the tattoo. Doing it by hand with the same type of ink that was used on the guys. It burns way more then the one on my back but I just sit there and relax. She whispers some things in Quileute that I don't understand, then when she is done she puts some stuff on it to cool the burning and she wraps something around it making it look like a wide bracelet that covers most of it. And I am assuming Emily told her that we didn't want the guys to know yet. I get up and go and sit down and she does Leah, Emily then Angela. She whispers in Quileute on each one of them too. Then wraps them up like mine.

"You are all bonded as sisters. Just like the pack is bonded. When one of you needs the other you will know." She says. We thank her and she smiles at us and then we leave. We hurry back to our apartment and we all change into shorts and grab hoodies. We meet up with Kevin in the parking lot then we all head down to the beach and we see a little dance floor/stage set up with some crazy lights all around it with an extension cord running to… well who knows where. I look over and see the Elders, Billy, Sue, my dad and the twins', Collin & Brady's, grandma all sitting on the logs. I see some of the guys already sitting on blankets set up in a huge space between the logs and the stage.

"Ok out judges are Billy, Sue, the Elders and Charlie. Now for the rules. You have to each pick one paper out of the hat. You must sing the song on the paper and do what ever else that it says and you MUST get into it cause you will be judged on it. Some of you might sing alone or with 1 to 2 other people. Some of you have dancers already picked and listed on it and others you get to pick your own. Some of you will have to sing more then once If you are listed on another's paper." Emily says as everyone picks one of the hat. "Now up Bella and Sam pick one out of the second hat. That is for the end when the all the guys will sing one and all the girls will sing one." Sam and I each pick one.

"Hey but you don't have as many as us." Paul says.

"In that case I will join you girls on the last one then." Sue says with a smile.

"Ok now everyone see what you got" Emily says and we hear a lot of groans and complains of I really have to sing this! We laugh. "All of them are numbered so who goes first?"

"…Me..." Quil says walking to the stage.

"Ok and you have to read out loud what it says." Emily says.

"I have to sing 'If I had you by Adam Lambert alone." He says, a few guys laugh. He picks up the mic and takes Leah's sunglasses from her head, puts them on going to the stage and Sue starts the music. I see someone has set up a camera to video tape all of this and Billy has a camera to take pictures.

Ouil- "So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
If I had you.  
He dances all around girly and goofy

From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight  
It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah, if I had you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you  
You y-y-y-y-you"

* * *

"Next." Sue says when he finishs. Embry gets up next and grabs the mic.

"I have 'I like it by Enrique Iglesias' and have to sing it with Quil" he says. Quil grabs another mic and jumps up next to him. They start singing and dancing around with each other making everyone laugh.

"Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation And he doesn't have to know  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
Shout it out, scream it loud Let me hear you go

Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it.

Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever

Girl please excuse me If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
No I won't oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better  
Turn around I'll give you more"

Paul goes up there next, "I am singing 'Good Girls go Bad with Collin and Jared Dancing."

" I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild  
Jared dances all around them up close to them dancing like a girl. Getting cat calls and whistles for the pack  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild "

* * *

Sam stands up taking the mic, "Ok I have to sing 'Pour Some Sugar on me By Def Leppard with Jake" Jake gets up and I hear dad, Billy and the Elders laughing a bit.

"You and me babe, Hey, hey!

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah  
Emily and I start clapping and whistling at them  
Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up  
they come up both dancing in front of Emily and I  
You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah

Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough "

* * *

Emily jump up next, "Ok I am singing StarStruck by Lady Gaga and I pick my 3 dancers to be Bella, Leah and Angela." We get up and she starts singing and we do our dance from my class.

" Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Filter that baby bump that track  
Groove slam work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
Gaga in the room so starstruck  
cherry cherry cherry cherry boom boom

Rollin up to the club on the weekend  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'  
Blow my heart up  
Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Cue me up on the twelve on your table  
I'm so starstruck

i'm so starstruck baby cause you blow my heart up  
i'm so starstruck baby  
cause you blow my heart up  
i'm so starstruck baby  
cause you blow my heart up  
i'm so starstruck baby  
cause you blow my heart up

baby now that were alone gotta request  
would you make  
me number one on your playlist got your dirty  
headphones with the leftside  
on wanna scratch me back and forth back and forth uh huh  
put your hands on my waist  
pull the fader run it back with original flavor get the  
breakdown first up until the chorus to the verse re-ke-re-ke reverse

i'm so starstruck baby  
cause you blow my heart up i'm so starstruck baby  
cause you blow my heart up  
i'm so starstruck baby  
cause you blow my heart up i'm so starstruck baby  
cause you blow my heart up"

* * *

We get cheers and yells and I hear my dad, "Bells I didn't know you could dance!" he says I smile and just shrug my shoulders and I stay up there taking the mic from Emily.

"Ok I am singing Note to Self by Skye Sweetnam alone." I smile and start singing rocking out on stage.

" I rise to greet the day  
Despite the monsters underneath my bed  
I grab a pen and count to ten  
And spill the contents of my head

This is the here, this is the now  
I gotta make it somehow  
Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting  
Gotta write it down

Note to self:  
Feed the dog,call the mom,write a song  
And rule the world by noon  
Note to self:  
Make the grade,make your mark,break a leg  
And don't forget to always work the room  
'Cause everything is going by so fast  
I just wanna make something that lasts  
But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf  
Note to self...  
I see all the girls sitting in front dancing around where they are sitting  
I lose myself inside the night  
Despite the demons in my mind  
We hit the street and take his hand  
To promise land, ain't far behind

Whether it's right or if it's wrong  
I wanna party all night long  
Sometimes it feels as if my brain is bursting  
Gotta work it out

Note to self:  
Feed the dog,call the mom,write a song  
And rule the world by noon  
Note to self:  
Make the grade,make your mark,break a leg  
And don't forget to always work the room  
'Cause everything is going by so fast  
I just wanna make something that lasts  
But I'm gonna leave the keys up on the shelf"

* * *

I get claps and cheers and I look at all the shocked faces from hearing me sing. I smile and go and sit down. Leah gets up taking the mic.

"I'm singing 'We are who we are By Kesha' with Quil and Embry dancing." She rolls her eyes as they come up there.

"Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hotpants on enough  
And yes, of course we does  
We're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace

Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are  
They dance all around here all girl and stuff. Emily, Kim, Ang and I all dance around as we are sitting there.  
We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!) "

* * *

Jared stands up, "I am singing 'What the Hell by Avril Lavigne with Paul" Paul sighs and gets up.

"You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much time (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell.  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell.

What... what... what... What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
they dance around getting each others faces  
You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell.  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can save me, baby, baby  
All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell. "

* * *

Kim walks up, "I am singing 'Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects with Emily and Angela" they go up there grabbing mics.

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
we cheer them on  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret "

* * *

Collin jumps up now "ok I am singing 'Bad Romance By Lady Gaga with Embry and I pick Kevin, Sam, Jake and Paul as my dancers." They all look at each other then they getup and walk over. Leah whispers to me. "Oh this should be good."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  
they all try and copy Kevin's moves and partly just free style on there own causing us to laugh hard. And earning us glares.  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather-studded kiss in the sand  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance"

* * *

Brady gets up next grabbing a towel and ties it around his neck confusing everyone as to why, but I knew he did that to match the song. "I am singing 'Chicks Dig it by Chris Cagle with Seth." Seth gets up getting a mic.

Brady starts," Daddy's belt, Mamas drapes  
Standin' tall on the backyard shed  
Lookin' cool in my Superman cape *he put one hand on his hip like a super hero*  
I told the neighborhood girls  
Said, "Hey y'all, watch this  
My fate was a broken arm and my reward a one big kiss"

When Daddy asked me why I did it  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
"'Cause the chicks dig it"

Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it  
Oh yeah, the chicks dig it he points to all us girls "

We all clap along with them.

Seth goes next, "Black top road, learner permit  
Thought I was earnhard  
Drivin' fast, but I didn't see the ditch *acts like a race car driver*  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn *he counts on his fingers*  
The police came and called my father *points to Charlie the to himself*  
But I met the farmer's daughter

And when the judge asked me why I did it  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
"'Cause the chicks dig it" *points to all us girls*

Scars heal, glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
Pain hurts but only for a minute  
Life is short so go on and live it  
'Cause the chicks dig it  
Oh yeah, oh, oh "

* * *

Jake stands up and walks over with a mic. "I am singing 'You are so Beautiful by Escape the Fate alone."

"LUCKY ASS!" Paul yells.

"I could've found a better way,  
You know I never should have stayed,  
I could've said the things that I believed were wrong,  
(you know you're wrong)  
Now you're saying that it's late,  
It doesn't matter what I say,  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes.  
(yeah)

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl * he points at me and walks up to me singing in front of me making me blush *  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love *then he walks back to the stage *

So now i'm feeling like a slave  
I'm locked away inside this grave  
And now I'm hoping for a way I can be saved,  
(I can be saved)  
You know that there will come a day,  
When I'm just gonna have to change,  
You know you're just another one of my mistakes.  
(yeah)

You are so beautiful, You are the kind of girl  
that has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Beautiful, you are the kind of girl, that has the chemicals  
That makes me fall in love  
Fall in love"

* * *

Seth gets up "I am singing 'Hot Mess by Cobra Starship with Kevin" Kevin walks over.

" You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you runnin' wild  
Playin' with them good girls  
No that ain't your style.  
You think you're hot shit  
And ooh I love it  
I love it yeah, yeah

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like hot damn, lemme make you my boo.  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!

Got me hypnotized  
the city's your play ground  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets  
Drunk all night  
You think you're hot shit  
And ooh I love it  
I love it yeah yeah

Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine

Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes! "

* * *

Angela jumps up excited. "I am singing Skater Boy By Avril Lavigne with Bella and Kim and Emily dancing." They get up

We all rock out on stage

" He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world "

* * *

Kevin gets up, "I am singing S&M by Rihana with Bella, Leah and Angela dancing along with two I pick and that would be Seth and Quil. We do our dance from class again and Seth is on one side of us and Quil on the other and they try and copy our moves which is causes us to laugh.

"Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it "

* * *

"Ok now the last two songs, who goes first?" Emily says.

"We do." I say. "We are singing 'Backwards by Rascal Flatts" Sue gets up and joins us. We all grab mics

"Hey your name is in this Charlie!" Leah yells.

"I was sitting on a bar stool  
In a barbecue joint in Tennessee  
When this old boy walked in  
And he sat right down next to me  
I could tell he'd been through some hard times  
There were tearstains on his old shirt  
And he said you wanna know what you get  
When you play a country song backwards

You get your house back  
You get your dog back  
You get your best friend Jack back  
You get your truck back  
You get your hair back  
You get your first and second wife back  
Your front porch swing  
Your pretty little thing  
Your bling bling bling and a diamond ring  
Your get your farm with a barn and a boat and the harley  
First nite in jail with Charlie *we all point to Charlie making everyone laugh*  
Sounds a little crazy, a little scattered and absurd  
That's what you get when you play a country song backwards  
Well I never heard it said quite like that  
It hit me in the face cause that's where Im at  
I almost fell flat out on the floor  
He said wait a minute that's not all theres even more

You get your mind back  
And your nerves back  
Your first heart attack back  
You get your pride back  
You get your life back  
You get your first real love back  
You get your big screen tv, dvd and washing machine  
You get the phone and the lawn and the bed and the mower  
You go back where you don't know her  
It sounds a little crazy a little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards  
Oh play that song  
Woo! "

* * *

"Ok the last song is 'Thanks for the Memories By Fall Out Boy" Sam says. They take all our mics and walk over there

" I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, off!)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah one more time

Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhh"

* * *

We all crowd around the judges. I sit in Jakes arms. "Ok judges who won?" Paul asks.

"Well everyone gets one," Billy says. "But we have a few others to award."

All the elders take turns naming them off.

"Best dancing group is for S&M so Bella, Leah, Angela, Quil, Seth and Kevin. And 'Bad Romance' Collin, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jake, and Kevin" They place these fake little plastic metals around our necks.

"Best duets were Sam & Jake,' Pour Some Sugar On Me', 'Good Girls go Bad' Paul and Collin, and 'What the Hell' Jared and Paul."

"Most creative performance was Brady and Seth 'Chick's Dig It"

"Best "Rocked Out" performances are Bella 'Note to Self' and 'Skater Boy'

Bella, Angela, Kim and Emily."

"Best all girls' performances were 'Starstruck' Emily, Bella, Leah, Angela. And 'Dirty Little Secret' Kim, Emily and Angela"

"Best all guy performances 'Chicks Dig It' Brady and Seth, 'I Like It' Embry and Quil, 'Bad Romance' Collin, Embry, Jake, Sam, Paul and Kevin.

"Best Solos were 'You are so Beautiful' Jake, 'If I Had You' Quil and 'Note to Self' Bella"

"Best Solo's with dancers 'We are who we are' Leah, Ouil and Embry, 'Starstruck' Emily, Bella, Leah and Angela, 'S&M' Kevin, Bella, Leah, Angela, Quil and Seth, and 'Dirty Little Secret' Kim, Emily and Angela"

"And lastly the winner of the last two songs was 'Backwards' "

"So that the results are Bella-9, Emily-7, Leah-7, Angela-9, Kim-5, Sue-2, Seth-5, Jake-5, Collin-4, Brady-3, Sam-4, Jared-2, Paul-5, Embry-5, Quil-6, and Kevin-5. So Paul you tell me who won?" Billy says.

"Bella and Angela tied 1st, Leah and Emily Tied 2nd, Quil got 3rd himself, Kim, Seth, Jake, Paul, Embry and Kevin tied 4th, Collin and Sam tied 5th, and Sue and Jared got 6th." He says.

"Thanks we would have never figured that out." Jared says slapping Paul on the back. Everyone laughs, we enjoy some food that was brought down here, and we all dance to some music. Jake dances with me.

"You know your amazing right?" he says I smile and blush.

"I don't think so but if you say I am ok." I smile. After while Embry, Jake, Kevin, Leah, Angela and I all head back to our apartment. We all sit around talking and laughing, playing apples to apples. We have a few Smirnoff's but Ang has I think one too many.

"So how do you guys all feel having all imprinted or been imprinted on!" she slurs out randomly. Everyone gets silent, Kevin sits there very confused I look at Jake then at her just as shocked as everyone but I quickly start to get mad.

"WHAT!" I snap out and I look at Jake. I am slightly shaking.

"You...didn't…know." she slurs out her words.

"ANG!" Leah, Embry and Jake yell.

"Oops…" she covers her mouth realizing what she just did.

Leah gets up and looks at Kevin biting her lip, "I'll explain everything when we are alone after this ok?" she looks at him apologetically he nods looking at her understandingly but still confused.

"YOU SAID YOU NEVER WOULD!" I yell at Jake. I get up taking my hoodie off throwing it aside as I walk off getting really overheated. I walk outside through the balcony doors. Jake follows me.

"Bells, Baby wait, will you just listen to me first." He try's to grab my arm as I get close to the woods but I pull my arm away.

"Not Bells, Baby me!" I snap at him trembling a bit more.

He goes to say something then looks at my wrist. "Bella what is that?" he points to my wrist where the tattoo is hidden.

"That doesn't matter right now!" I yell.

"Yes it does! If you were hurt I think I need to know!" he yells back.

"Oh and you don't think I needed to know that you imprinted!" I yell back, "and I wasn't hurt I did this!" I start shaking violently now.

I hear Jake whisper to himself, "NO! No no no not now!" Leah walks over to us and she sees me shaking.

"Jake what is going on?" Leah asks.

"You should remember what that means get her in the woods now!" he says and then whispers something to her and she nods and he runs back to the apartment. Leah pushes me into the woods.

"Can't you just stop getting mad at everyone!" Leah says like her old bitchy self and she pushes me to the ground. That does it. I see red and I go ready to attack her when I feel my skin burning like fire is dancing all over my skin and I feel shooting pains. Next thing I know Leah is standing in front of me with a shocked look on her face.

"What Leah?" I say but nothing comes out but a growl. WAIT! Did I just growl?" wondering what she is looking at, I look down and shocked I see two white paws.

"PAWS! WHAT THE HELL!" I freak out.

* * *

**Sorry that this one is soo long cause of the songs. Hope you liked it. Sorry about the confusion with Chapter 2. I am still writing Chapter 5. Hope to have it up soon. Like I said send you ideas to me no matter how crazy they are :) I just might use them :)**


	5. Give me a sign

**HEY everyone! Finally finished this chapter. Chapter 6 is like done too :) yay! So that will be up soon too. It will be another long one. Hey remember when you look and the pictures, videos and music for this story you vote on my Poll at the top pleaseeeee :). I am working on Chapter 7 and remember what I said throw any wild ideas you want to see at me. I love getting other ideas from other people. You will get credit for it and be mentioned too so don't worry :) there is one video, more pics and 2 songs for this chapter. Songs # 29. Give Me A Sign- Breaking Benjamin and 30. Fire with Fire- The Letter Black. The song is mentioned in the chapter so you know where is comes up :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Give Me A Sign**

(LPOV)

I stand there and watch Bella throw her hoodie on the ground, and storm out the balcony door towards the woods. She looked like she was shaking. Jake runs after her. I look at Kevin and he looks confused and… nervous maybe. Embry takes Angela towards her room and she looks at me with tears in hear eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lee Lee." She says

I sigh, "Its fine…just now it's going to be a lot to explain to everyone at once." I say looking at her, then I glance past her at the door, I hear yelling. "Embry stay with them." I run out the door to find them. I come up to them and see Bella standing in front of Jake shaking almost violently as if… no it couldn't be…

"NO! No no no not now!" I hear Jake whisper to himself.

"Jake what's going on?" I ask looking from him to Bella and back.

"You should remember what that means. Get her in the woods now!" he says walking by me and whispers. "Say or do something to really piss her off," he sighs, "I don't want to prolong this change for her." He runs off back towards the apartment. I grab Bella and push her into the woods a bit harder then I wanted to. 'Think Leah think! Be the old bitchy Leah' I think to myself. I walk after her.

"Can't you just go 5 mins with out getting mad at everyone! Your acting like you did when you were a leech lover!" I yell shoving her to the ground. It was a bit far but I had to make her madder and that seems to have done it. She shakes more violently and screams out. I hear ripping and snapping. I stand there thinking 'I can't believe this is happening.' Now standing in front of me crouched down is a pure white wolf with russet colored patches, same color as Jake's fur. I stand there shocked as hell Bella, my sister and best friend just changed into a wolf. She growls at me. I bet she is trying to talk to me. She looks down and panics. She looks at me, turns and bolts further into the woods. "Damn it!" I yell as I look around for Jake and don't see him. I strip, phase and run after her and I let out a howl signaling for a little help. I hear her mind yelling 100 things at once all together. "Bella! Wait! It's Leah you need to stop and calm down!" and slow down I think to myself. But she seems too be too freaked out to listen to anything. Damn she is too fast. And almost as big as Jake and Sam.

* * *

(JPOV)

I run to the apartment, Kevin and Embry are sitting in the living room. I walk past before they can ask questions. I grab some clothes for Bella while calling me dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad it's Bella! I think she is going to phase." I tell him quickly.

"Right now?" he ask.

"Yeah she hasn't yet but…" I stop hearing Leah's howl. "Ok forget it she phased. I have to go call Sam for me please."

"Ok" I hear him say.

"Thanks" I say and hang up. I go through the living room with Embry standing by the balcony door having heard the howl too.

"What's going on?" he asks.

I walk to the door, "its Bella just stay here ok." I tell him and I run out to the woods. I strip and phase and pick up Bella's clothes in my mouth and run. I am hit with Bella's scrambled thoughts.

"Leah where is she?" –Jake

"I don't know she is too fast. She is headed for the small clearing. I am heading around the other way to try and head her off."- Leah

"Ok do anything you have to do stop her and get her attention seeing as her thoughts are everywhere she isn't going to listen."-Jake

"Ok"-Leah

"Bells!"- Jake

I see that she is too freaked out that she is tuning everything else out. I catch a glimpse of white fur and I run faster. I feel the pack phase in.

"What's going on?"-Jared

"Is it a leech?"- Paul

"A new wolf?"-Seth

"Ah whose thoughts are screaming like that? It's hurting my head!"- Quil

"Did she really phase Jacob?"-Sam

"Yeah Sam."- Jake

Bella's thoughts race more from everyone talking. We all run to the small clearing. We all show up seeing a pure white wolf with russet patches panicked and running. Leah jumps from a rock in front of her and pins the wolf to the ground.

"You didn't have to pin her Leah."-Jake

"You said ANYTHING to stop her."-Leah

"True."-Jake

"Bella! Stop it's me Leah!"-Leah

"Bella!"- Everyone at once

"Girl Fight!"- Quil

"If you don't shut up you won't have a tail!"-Leah

"Bells! You have to listen!"-Jake

I sigh having enough and not wanting to do this.

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE STOP, SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" I alpha order. I set Bella's clothes down and see every wolf sit. Bella shaking with fear.

"Now everyone but Sam, Leah, and I go home."-Jake

Paul, Jared, Seth and Quil leave and phase back.

"Sorry Sam, We have to have a pack meeting tomorrow after we talk to my dad."-Jake

"Ok"-Sam

"You can head back now we got this."-Jake

He nods and leaves and he phases back too.

"Bells?"-Jake

I look at her and walk over to her.

"What's going on? Why and I a wolf? I'm not even Quileute! This is crazy!"-Bella

"Shh Shh calm down. Leah grab her clothes over there please?-Jake

"Ok"-Leah

I move closer to Bella and I nuzzle my nose against hers.

"It's ok we will figure this out. You just need to clam down. We need you to phase back before we can go back."-Jake

I feel her start to calm down then she starts to think about what made her so mad and I feel her anger towards me build up again. Leah trots over setting the clothes in front off her.

"Jake maybe just let me help her back"- Leah

* * *

(LPOV)

I see Bella calm down then get very mad again very fast thinking about why she was mad.

"Bells I'm sorry but you need to let me explain things but you need to calm down."-Jake

"YOU LIED!"- Bella

She snaps her jaws at him as he backs up from her.

"But Bells just listen!"-Jake

"Jake! Just go I'll handle this!"-Leah

"But..."-Jake

"Go!"- Leah

He sighs and runs off and phases back. I walk over to her.

"It's ok B, it's just you and me now. Just calm down ok. Focus on being human again."-Leah

"I'm tying"-Bella

After about 10 minutes she shifts back to human sitting on her knees naked on the cold forest floor. I phase back and kneel in front of her not caring about clothes at the moment and I look at her. "Here B put these on it's gonna be ok." I hand her the clothes. She takes them and puts them on. I untie mine and do the same.

"Why would he lie! To me of all people! Did you know too?" she snaps at me. As she starts to get up and collapse back to the ground with heavy sobs racking off her body. I sit on the ground and wrap my arms around her. I run my hand on her back as she leans into me crying.

"Shh it will be fine ok. Just relax and clam down we will figure this out don't worry." I say calming her.

* * *

(BBPOV)

I hear a distant howl outside and through the phone.

"Ok forget that she just phased. I have to go can you call Sam please?" Jake says to me.

"ok" I tell him

"Thanks" he says and hangs up. I roll out of the living room and into the kitchen and I dial Sam's number.

"Hello?" Emily answers.

"Hi Emily is Sam there. It's an Emergency" I tell her in an urgent tone.

"Yes hang on" she says

"Yes Billy what is it?" Sam asks

"I don't know much but it's Bella. Jake said to call you. I can't explain right now but Bella phased. Call the pack and find Jake, come here after." I tell him.

"Ok" he says and hangs up. I hear another howl a few mins later. I dial another number.

"Hello?" the voice says

"Charlie I need you to come over here now. I'm afraid that I can not wait till morning. We need to talk about some things." I tell him.

"What? Right now?" he asks

"Yes Bella is in this too so please Charlie just get over here." I tell him

"Fine I'm coming." He says and hangs up. I put the phone down and wait. A few minutes later he pulls up and walks in the house.

"Ok what is it that you need to tell me at this hour?" he asks.

"Come sit in the kitchen and I will explain" I tell him as I roll into the living room and grab some things then roll back to the table and put the stuff down. "I know this may sound odd for me to ask but what all do you know about your grandfather Charlie?" I ask

"Well not a whole lot just that he lived around here his whole life. What does this have to do to with this? And how is Bella in this?" he says

"Well there had been some things going on with Bella. So I started looking up things in our tribes histories and I came across your grandfather's name. He was Full Quileute." I explain

"What? Ok nice to know. But what about Bella? What has been going on?" he says worried.

"Well as you know Jake has imprinted on her and well… I don't know when it happened but Jake and Bella have been well… pretty intimate and he ended up marking her and not realizing it…" I tell him and he cuts me off.

"Let me get this straight. Jake and Bella have been sneaking around and having sex with out us knowing and …" he starts and I cut him off.

"Calm down Charlie and just listen." I say

"Ok but what do you me he marked her?" he says

"Well each wolf marks there mate to claim them as theirs. Jake came to me awhile ago and Sam. He was confused as to why he bit her. Well after that something happened a few months ago where Edward found Bella and tired to hurt her. He touched the mark on Bella's neck and it burned him. He tried to bit her but Leah scared him off and Jake and some of the others chased him. Bella has also been angrier and body hotter lately. I told Jake and Leah to watch her to see if anything else happens. She has not been tripping much lately either. But other then that nothing else has happened so I thought maybe nothing would happen but she phased tonight."

"She is a wolf too?" How wouldn't I have been one too then?" he panics

"No you are not full blooded Quileute and sometimes the gene skips over people and we are not sure why. We thought she wouldn't either but since Jake marked her it added to the gene she had making it so that she would phase. We didn't know that could happen cause he has never happened before. Emily has some of the gene in her family too but when Sam marked her nothing happened. I am sure that it is because the gene Jake has is strongest since his place is the true alpha by blood. And I also found out that Bella imprinted on Jake as well at the same time that he did on her. Since she had the gene at all it was possible for her to."

"…Wow." He says running a hand over his head. Just then Sam walks in.

"What all did you hear?" I ask

"All of it pretty much." He says walking over and sitting down.

"Ok so my little girl is a wolf now?" Charlie says in disbelief.

"Yes" I say

He is silent for a few mins. "Wait. You said that Edward tired to come after her and bit her! Why wasn't I told!" he says

"Let Bella tell you that but for now he isn't around here. And don't be hard on here Bella has no knowledge of any of this yet either. Go home and sleep I just needed you to know what was going on. Bella is fine." I say he nods and stands up with out a word and leaves.

"I have a feeling Jake will be joining us soon as mad as Bella is at him." Sam says.

"I wonder what pissed her off that much to phase." I say.

"I don't know but I have to say her wolf is beautiful. Pure white but has patches that are the color of Jake's fur. He tells me. "Would that be because he marked her?"

"Yes." I say

* * *

(JPOV)

I leave Bella and Leah and phase back. I run back to the apartment. I walk in seeing Embry, Kevin and Angela anxiously waiting.

"Where are Bella and Leah?" Embry asks

"In the woods still. Leah's got her. But I'll be at my house for a while, I know Bella won't want to see me here. Kevin you might just want to crash here for the night. Leah really wants to talk to you when she gets back." I say and I walk back to Bella's room. I hear Angela start to cry

"God what have I done Em! I just broke them up!" she cries into him

I sigh and I grab my work clothes from the basket of clothes. I walk over and grab my phone and keys. I walk back out to the living room and throw my shoes on. I see Embry holding Angela. "You didn't break us up Ang. It's not your fault, it's mine I should have told her a long time ago. I just know she wont want me around for a while is all." I say touching her shoulder. I turn and I walk to the door and leave. I drive home. I get there and walk into the house to see Sam and my dad sitting in the kitchen. I stand there looking like a train wreck. "God dad I really fucked up this time!" I sit down in the living room putting my head in my hands. I hear them come into the living room.

"Tell us what happened son." My dad says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh. "Well after the bonfire we went back to the apartment and everyone had a few drinks. Angela had a few too many and she blurted out "So how do all you feel having imprinted" of something like that right in front of Bella and Kevin. Bella got pissed and yelled in my face. Kevin looked calm but confused. She took her hoodie off and threw it as she walk out the balcony door towards the woods. I went ran after her and she yelled at me some more then my eyes caught her wrist and I asked her what that was and if something happened and she didn't tell me and that just made her more pissed off. She started shaking badly and Leah found us I told her to take her in the woods and do something to piss her off more cause I didn't want to prolong the change anymore then it had to be. So she did I left to get clothes for her and call you that is when Leah howled. I told Embry to stay with Ang and Kevin. I ran to catch up with them Bella's thoughts were everywhere and no one could get her to answer so Leah ran ahead and pinned her to the ground to get her attention I had everyone phase back cause it was just freaking Bella out more. I talked to Sam then he left and I tired to calm Bella and it was working till she started to think about why she was mad to begin with so Leah had me leave. So I did and I came here cause she won't want me around for a while. I still don't know what was wrong with her wrist." I explain.

"You never told her about the imprint Jake!" Sam says

"No and I should have. I kept more then just that from her to Sam. I fact that I marked her unknowingly, and everything dad told me about her family and that she might change too." I say

"Well I can answer what was wrong with her wrist." Sam says. I look up at him. "Seems Bella, Emily, Leah, and Angela all visited Esmeralda, that old tribal women that does out tattoos when we phase. I had Emily tell me when I saw her rubbing her wrapped up wrist like it was hurting her or something. She said her wrist was just bothering her. I knew she was half lying so made her tell me what was going on. She unwrapped her wrist and told me that all of them went right after Bella got off work and got the tattoo that Bella had drawn. They had Esmeralda wrap them to look like bracelets to hide them." He explains.

"So they all hid tattoos?" I ask

"Yeah they are now all bonded as sisters. Which is why it was hurting Emily because something was wrong with one of her sisters. Emily also said that Esmeralda looked at Bella and knew she was with the Alpha and looked at her like she knew something Bella didn't." he says

"She knows you are both imprinted to each other and that she was going to change." Dad says.

"Ok well what do I do now?" I ask.

"Give me a few days and I'll take Leah so I can work with her. Then go and try to talk to her. What keeps her calm usually?" Sam says.

"Me and music. Take me out of that for now." I say

"Well talk to her around that then I suggest" Sam tells me.

"Ok" I put my head back down in the hands.

* * *

(LPOV)

I hold Bella till she finally calms down and stops crying. I look down at her wrist and see the wrap covering the tattoo is all torn up. "Here let's just get this off. I don't think it matters anymore to be covered." I reach for her wrist and she lets me take it off. I take a good look at it and see that it's already healed. I take the wrap off mine and see mine is as well.

"Did you know any of this Leah?" she finally asks.

"Just about the imprint but other then that no." I tell her. "Come on lets get back to the apartment. You need sleep and I think I left Kevin wondering long enough." I help her up and we walk back to the apartment. We walk inside and no one is there. Embry walks out into the living room.

"Jake's not here, Ang is asleep in her room, Kevin is in the guest room." He says before I can ask. I nod ad he looks at Bella with a sympathetic look. She walks over picking up her hoodie, phone and her more then half full Smirnoff and walks towards her room. I hear her door click shut.

"Just let her rest, I'm fine go be with Ang" I tell him running a hand through my hair. He nods, walks back to Angela's room and shuts the door. I check all the doors and everything. I pick up my phone and see a text message from Sam.

"Pack meeting tomorrow morning at 9:30. Then you, Bella and I are leaving for 3 days for training.-Sam"

"Ok we will be there- Lee-Lee" I text back. I walk down the hall and I walk to the guest room and knock quietly on the door. "Kevin?"

"Come in Leah." He says. I walk in and see him sitting on the bed playing some game on his phone. I walk over and sit on the end of the bed as he puts in phone down.

"Well I don't even know where to start this to explain it" I say. He looks at me. "Well I should start with Angela's little outburst. I had hoped to explain this to you a while from now not all at once but..." I sigh thinking this is a lot harder then I thought. "I'm a werewolf, well a shape shifter is more correct. And we wolves do something called imprint. It isn't our choice it picks for us who our soul mate is. I imprinted on you." I look at him.

"Ok…so you are a werewolf and I'm you imprint?" he says

"Yeah, you're it for me. If you want to run ok. You are the only one that gets a choice in this. You can either accept it or tell me to get lost. I will be anything you want me to be. A friend, a girlfriend, a sister, anything." I say putting me head down.

"What if I don't want to run cause I mean already like you anyways." He says

I lift my head. "What? And you're ok with this?"

"Yeah I kind of knew about the wolves already. I heard things from my mom. But I didn't know about the imprinting. When did it happen?" he says

"The first time I saw you when I walked into the dance studio with Bella." I say.

"That was the first time you saw me? I thought you would have notice me when you started coming to work and watching Bella teach. I have kind of had my eye on you for awhile" he smiles.

"What you mean?" I ask

"Well I would watch you from the doorway when you did some things with Bella. I would see you as I passed to go to my classes." He says

I smile. "Really? Why did you never talk to me?"

"Didn't know what to say at the time" he says

"So… does this mean you accept the imprint?"

"Yes, anything I want you to be right?" he asks

"..Yeah anything." I say wondering what he will say as he acts like he is deep in thought.

"How about me girlfriend?" he smiles

"Really? Ok" I smile

"So who else has imprinted besides you. I am assuming by what has happened tonight everyone in our little group has" he says

"Yeah that whole thing with Bella. Jake was a dumbass and has waited months to even tell Bella. She thinks he imprinted on someone else though. And I recently found out that she has imprinted on him back. But from the bonfire Sam imprinted on my cousin Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, and Paul, Ouil, Seth, Collin and Brady still have not yet."

"Ok" he says

"Oh and tomorrow at 9:30 AM I have to be at Sam's house and then him, Bella and I will be gone for 3 days on training." I tell him

"Oh so I just got you and can't have you for 3 days." He smiles.

I laugh, "Sorry it won't be that bad."

* * *

(BPOV)

I walk into my room with my stuff and look around seeing Jake's work clothes and phone are gone. I walk over and sit in my bed. I look at my tattoo on my wrist and touch it. I get a text and I look at my phone and see it's from Sam.

"Tomorrow pack meeting at my house 9:30 AM then you, Leah and I are leaving from training for 3 days-Sam"

"Ok-B"

"By the way Bella your wolf is beautiful :)-Sam"

I smile

"Thanks Sam :)-B"

I charge my phone and I finish my drink and read. Soon falling asleep. I get up the next morning and we all head to Sam's. The meeting is fast just telling everyone about me being a wolf and that tribal woman comes and she adds the tattoo that all the guys and Leah have to my arm. I don't talk to or go near Jake. After Leah, Sam and I leave for training. The 3 days goes by fast. I have caught on as fast as Jake did they tell me. We head back earlier then expected. Leah and I go back to the apartment and sleep for awhile. Then I getup and I throw on a white sports bra, a white tank top that use to be Jake's and a pair of his old black basketball shorts. I look at myself in my body mirror and think damn not bad. I smile seeing that the top fits me perfect in like all places. Now that my body filled out more from me changing. Curves in all the right places, my chest bigger, yet the shorts are still a little bit. I tie them, throw on a hoodie and then Leah and I head to the dance studio. Leah all excited to see Kevin. We walk in to my stupid and I walk back into my office that is attached to the room. "Go and see him Leah. I will just be piecing together a new dance I'll teach you in a little while." I tell her.

She smiles. And drops her bag in the studio. "Ok thanks B" she says, hugs me and runs out of the room. I laugh and shake my head. I grab my papers for my new dance and the cd and I walk out in to the studio and I put my bag down. I kick off the flip flops and I put the cd in and it starts to play. I sit on the floor and I put on my shoes. I stand up and pick the track I want.

"…Bells…"

I freeze hearing my name. I stand there and slowly turn around. I see Jake standing there slightly in the room.

"…Why are you here?" I says still frozen in place.

"I just want to talk to you. We need to talk Bells. It can't wait any longer." He slowly walks towards me and stops in front of me. I reach to turn off the music but he grabs my wrist to stop me. "No just leave it on." He says. I pull my arm away and cross them over my chest.

"Ok fine about what?" I say

"Look Bells I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I can explain everything. The wolf thing, the double imprinting, everything. Dad was looking in old histories of the tribe and found out that your great grandfather was full blooded Quileute and a wolf. Charlie never knew this. The gene for the wolf skipped Charlie for some reason. You have the gene and you would have had little things like better hearing and stuff and we didn't think you would change and you probably wouldn't have…if I hadn't marked you. I mean I would have happened one day but still. I didn't mean to it just happened and…"

"You What? Marked me? And didn't think to tell me? How long have you known this? And about me? And when did you imprint? You said you couldn't! And double imprinting? So you lied to me!" I yell.

"No wait Bella let me explain!" he says

"No! Just get out! You lied to me about so much! I can't believe you!" I say trying to hold back my tears and I start to shake. I try to just listen to the music playing to stay calm. I see him start to get slightly angry.

"I lied? Ok what about you! You hid something from me too!" he raises his voice at me, grabs my wrist and flips it over looking at it reveling the tattoo. I pull my arms away from him again.

"Get out now!" I say pushing him back from me. He stumbles back slightly. I am shocked a little still not use to being strong like this.

"Oh so now you can say I lied but if I bring it up about you lying you flip out." He says

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT JACOB BLACK! And don't come around till I come to you!" I yell.

He sighs and looks at me. "Bella please just listen to me. I'm sorry ok" he pleads.

"No!" I point to the door shaking, "OUT!"He sighs and looks hurt and drops his head and he leaves. I walk over and shut the door and lean my back against it. I feel him still look at me but then I hear him walk away. I have a million things running through my mind. I walk over to the back door and open it for some air. I feel the anger rise in my and I walk over to the stereo and turn it up turning on my track I need. Katy Perry- ET starts to play. I lay my papers out on the floor and I start piecing together my dance. I start it again and practice it, liking it. Throw my hoodie off then I start the track over and do it from the beginning. I throw myself all into this dance. I get half way through it tears start coming down my face and I slide falling to the floor. I hit the floor with my hands and I get up trying to stop the tears. I run a hand back through my hair and walk to the back wall and lean against it. I slide all the way down it to the floor. I wrap my arms around myself and sob silently to myself.

* * *

(JPOV)

I leave the room Bella was in. she shuts the door. I look and see her back against the door. I turn and walk away I hear music start and I wonder if the door is open outside again. I walk outside and around the building and see the door open. I see her I think putting a dance together. She does the whole dance one after. Then she throws her hoodie off and starts from the beginning. I watch her and I notice what she is wearing. She…she's wearing the old clothes of mine. I sigh and watch her dance. I notice tears coming down her face and she falls. So bad wanting to run to her but I don't. She hits the floor and gets up walking to the wall and slides down it and cries into her knees her arms around herself. I feel pains inside me knowing I did that to her. I hear Leah coming and I turn and leave.

* * *

(LPOV)

I thought I heard yelling but not sure over Kevin's music. I wait till he is busy and I tell him, "I'm going to check on Bella." I kiss his cheek and I walk out of the room. I hear Bella's music and I see the door is closed. I look around and I not seeing her then I look at the back wall seeing her on the floor crying into her knees. I walk in shutting the door again and walk over to her.

"Bella what happened?" I say kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"…Jake showed up here…we got in a fight. I told him to leave..." she says.

"He really came here?" I ask

"Yes. And he has kept a lot more then I thought from me! And I didn't want to hear it. Told him I would come to him when I wanted to talk." She tells me. She gets up wiping her tears. "Let's just dance ok" I nod and I get up and dance not pushing the issue anymore.

* * *

(JPOV)

I drive to the garage and walk in back over to the car I was working on for someone. I turn on the shop radio then I get under the hood and start working. I hear Quil behind me.

"So how did your talk with Bella go?" he asks.

"I don't want to talk about it" I say.

"That bad huh? What happened?" he asks.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" I snap at him and turn up the radio. Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin plays.

"Ok…sorry." He says backing away.

The week starts to go by. Bella has still yet to talk to me. I sit in my office holding the stuff wolf in my hands that I saw at the store yesterday. Embry said it looks just like my wolf and I should get it for Bella so I did.

"Hey Em I'll be back." I say grabbing a note off my desk. And I walk to my car. I get in and head for Bella's work. I wait to make sure that no one is around to see me. I take the spare key I have of her car and I get out with the wolf and note and walk to her car. I open the door and set the wolf and note in the drivers seat. I lock the door and shut it and sigh. I stop smelling a leech. "Edward!" I think to myself I look around. I walk towards the trees and to the back of the building and back out towards my car. I don't see anything. Maybe it was just another Cullen I think. I walk to my car and leave before I am caught here. I drive back to work.

* * *

(BPOV)

It's been a…well long week. I have been working as much as I can. Or if I'm at home I have my IPod on. Leah hasn't pushed me to talk which I am grateful for. We work late again. We lock up and leave. I walk out to the car and unlock it then I hear Leah.

"Uh…Bella?" she says as I open my door.

"What?" I ask looking at her she points down to my seat and to the windshield. I look down and I see a stuffed wolf with a note then I look at the windshield and I freeze seeing the hand writing on the front. I pick it up and I pick up the wolf and that note. I hold the wolf in my arms and I stare at it. It looks just like Jake's. I look down at the notes and I the one that was with the wolf first. I lean on the car as I read.

"My Bells,

Hope you are doing ok. Wish I could say I was… it kills me to be away from you but I will respect what you said and stay away till you come to me. I saw this wolf yesterday and thought of you. Hope you like it, Embry says it looks just like me. Please just don't keep me waiting too long. But I will wait for as long as I have to for you. You have my heart forever.

Love Always,

Jake"

I fold the note back up and set it and the wolf on the seat again. I look down at the second letter. Edwards perfect handwriting staring back at me. I try to keep from panicking so Leah doesn't know but she does. I stop leaning on the car.

"What?" she asks.

"…Edward." I point to the note.

"What! What does it say?" she asks walking around the car. I open the note and read it.

"My Isabella,

Don't worry love, soon we will be together again. You can't run from me. I will get you. You are mine! Thought you would know that by now. I know where you go and I will always find you! See you soon love.

Love,

Edward"

I drop the note on the ground backing away from it against my car. Leah picks it up and reads it. "We have to tell Jake."

"No, not yet...please just not yet... he cant come on the rez remember im fine there. And you're always with me." I say taking the note from her and getting in the car. I put the wolf and note in my bag and I start the car and we head home. We pick up some Chinese food for us and Ang on the way. I go straight to my room when we get there like I have been. I take my papers out of my bag and set them on my bed. I plug my iPod in to the dock and I pick a song. I look over my stuff from work and eat. I look at the note from Edward and I take it and hide it in my purse. I find the heart that was his that he took upon himself to add to Jake's bracelet. I set it in the small pocket inside my purse to remember to give it to Carlisle. I look over and see the wolf and note from Jake again. I set down my food and I grab them. I hold the wolf in my arms again and it even smells like Jake. I shut my eyes tight to keep from crying again. I set it in my lap and I open the note again and read it. I set it in front of me. I glace at my work calendar and see everything that is going on this month. My eyes fall on two important things. Our 3 Month Anniversary and Jake's Birthday. I sigh and think for a minute. Then I pick up the phone and go through my contacts and pick the one I want and I hold the phone to my ear as I write down notes on my work papers.

"Hello?" the voice says.

"Hey Rosalie, it's Bella, I was wondering if you could help me with something." I say.

"Sure what is it that you need help with?" she asks happily.

* * *

(JPOV)  
I am sitting at work buried under my paper work that Quil some how "forgot" to do. It's been a week now since I have given that wolf and note to Bella. I haven't gone near her at all and it kills me inside. I have seen her car drive past here a lot but that it. I put the papers I am done with in a pile. I get up and stretch. I walk into the garage and I open the bay door and I walk to the vending machine. I get a bottle of water out of it. I open and drink a bit of it and turn around looking towards the woods. I catch a glimpse of white fur for a second or two then it's gone. I sigh leaning against the building. I shake my head and go back inside. I sit back in my chair at my desk and I put my arms on the desk and put my head in my hands. I hold back the tears I want to cry. And I get back to work.

* * *

(BPOV)

I leave the apartment and find another note but this time it's taped to the balcony door of the apartment. I open it and its Edwards handwriting.

"You can run but you can't hide from me Isabella! You should have learned that before!

-Edward"

I put it in my back pocket and I go out in the woods. I phase and run for a bit. Since I let Leah borrow my car. She is meeting me at the treaty line and we will go to the Cullen's together. I see Jake's shop and I stop just inside the woods looking at it. One of the big bay doors opens and I see Jake. I sigh watching him. He does to the vending machine and gets something then turns around and looks right at me. I turn and run before he can notice me. I run towards the treaty line and I phase back and change. I pull out my phone and text her.

"Hey where are you?-B"

"2 seconds- LeeLee"

I hear my car and she stops. I jump in the car and we hear to the Cullen's. She sighs "Just go talk to him already B"

"I can't I'm not ready yet." I tell her. She shrugs

"But I need you to text him and tell him…we need a back meeting with the Cullen's because of the notes…I got another." I tell her.

"Why not you text him?" I look at her. "Ok ok ill text him" I watch and read as she texts him. He texts back

"Why-J"

"Edward is giving Bella letters.-LeeLee"

"Ok set it up for midnight tonight.-J"

"Ok-LeeLee"

We get to the Cullen's house. They know nothing of me being a wolf yet. They think I smell like them cause I am always around them. We get out and walk to the garage and are greeted by Rosalie. She takes my IPod like always and puts it on the stereo. She turns on Fire with Fire by The Letter Black. "Hey Rose you sure this will be ready by his birthday?" I ask pulling the cover off the 1975 Trans Am.

"Yes it will don't worry so much." She says.

"Hey Rose can you have Carlisle come down for a second?" Leah asks. She nods and leaves at her vampire speed and is back.

"He will be down in a second." She says. I walk over and I open the door and sit in the passenger seat to work on installing the new radio. Carlisle comes down.

"Hello Bella, Leah. What is it that you need?" he asks.

"Well I have a message to pass along from Jake. We need to have a meeting tonight a midnight at the treaty line. It has to do with Edward. That is all I can say." She tells him.

"Alright then midnight at the treaty we will all be there." He says and he leaves. We go back to work on the car. I get the inside done completely with black edged with gold to match the bird that will go on the hood. Rosalie did most the engine work for me but everything else I have been doing. Rose a Leah sanded the whole care down for me. All that is left is to paint it and put the decals and clear coat on. We get the primer and black on today but leave the rest for another day. It gets late and Leah and I go home and sleep for a little while. I wake up to a text that looks like it was sent to all the pack.

"Meet at my house-J"

I get up and I grab the two letters and Leah and I head to Jake's once we are all there he talks.

"Ok what doe these letters say?" he says. I take them out of my pocket and hand them to him. He and Sam read them. "And WHY didn't you get over yourself and tell me about them Bella?" he says pissed. I don't say anything and I look away cowering back slightly behind Leah.

"Jake let's just get the meeting over with ok" Sam says. He hands the letters to me.

"Don't think I'm giving them these. You are." He says to me

"…But they don't know that I am a wolf." I say quietly.

"Well then maybe you should have thought about that before this. You will phase back when I tell you." he says walking past me outside. I put my head down and follow everyone outside. Leah and I separate and I shove the notes in my pocket, strip and phase. We run to the treaty line and all 6 Cullen's are there waiting. All there eyes fall on me. Not knowing who it is. Jake and Sam phase and we all split sitting in a line on either side of them.

"Thanks for meeting with us. Seems we need to step up things with watching for Edward a little. He has apparently been on our land and leaving letters for Bella." Jake says.

"Anything to help with Bella. You all are as much family to us as well. And I see you have a new wolf and if I must say she is beautiful. But if I may ask where is Bella? And what do these letters say?" Carlisle says.

Jake crosses his arms and looks at me. "Bella." I sigh dropping my head and I turn and run off out of sight and I phase and walk out with the letters in my hand. I walk to them, all of there faces in shock.

"Bella you're a wolf now too?" Emmet says.

"Yes and here are the letters. I received one of them about a week ago when I was leaving work it was on my car. The 2nd one I received just today and it was taped to my balcony door when I went for a run. My apartment is on the Rez so he has been watching me everywhere. Obviously no one has smelled him so I don't think he is feeding often. And please no one think about me as a wolf. It's better if he doesn't know. It would help more in finding him." I tell them.

"Ok we will keep out thoughts clear of it. But Bella why didn't you tell us about the letters? And I am speaking from the wolves as well on that as it seems that you haven't told them either." Carlisle says.

"Or about you being a wolf" Emmet added looking a little excited about it.

"…I don't know why I didn't tell anyone. And I am still really really new at this Emmet." I say feeling Jake's eyes staring through me.

"We are going to up patrols more and now I ask your help again on this." Jake says to Carlisle. I back up and I run back to the tress and phase back and take my place back next to Leah. I keep my thoughts blocked. Jake and Carlisle talk and shake hands. Him and Sam go and phase and we run back towards home.

"Alright. Jared, Paul and Quil you continue patrol tonight. But first everyone pack meeting at my house."-Jake

We all get to the edge of the woods Leah and I walk away and phase and come out and meet the rest of the pack. Everyone piling into Jake's small living room. Leah sits on the love seat and I stand beside the arm of the love seat. Paul, Jared and Sam grab places on the couch. Seth Collin and Brady sit on the floor. Leah grabs me before Quil can sit next to her. I fall back onto the love seat and my head lands in her lap. My legs up over the arm rest. I look up at her, "Nice Lee-Lee!" I say and she laughs. "For that I am staying like this."

"Fine by me." She says and Quil just stands by the wall. Embry sits on the floor by us.

"Ok listen up." Jake says walking over and standing in the front of the room. I can tell by his voice he is all alpha right now. Everyone looks at him. "We have to up patrols. It's clear to me that he has been getting on our land undetected and who knows for how long. He could still he here for all we know. We will patrol 3 at a time. And no one think of Bella as a wolf. Same as she told the Cullen's that would be better for her and for us. When you patrol with her call her something other then Bella." He looks at me. "If you get another letter you tell me! No more waiting and hiding it! Understand?" he says. I just nod. "Now for patrols Seth Collin and Brady, mornings before school. Emmet, Sam and I will patrol when they are at school. Leah, Bella, and Embry will go once Bella and Leah are out of class at 3. And you know who will patrol at night. The Cullen's will rotate out with us as well. They have permission to be on our land. I already talk to Carlisle about that with Sam. Everyone except Edwards is allowed on out land. There names are added to a new revised treaty. Paul you will take that to the treaty tonight for them to sign in. We go by there names as far as who is allowed here that way Edward cant get away with saying he is a Cullen and can be here. Now everyone go home and sleep if not on patrol." He says dismissing us handing a paper to Paul. I get up and grab Leah and practically drag her out the door to my car. We get back to the apartment and go to bed. A few days pass and I barely fit in sleep. I am either at the Cullen's, work, school, or on patrol. I have fallen asleep at the Cullen's a few times as has Leah too. I am running patrol with Leah and Embry and it's late.

"Hey guys I'll be right back ok"-Bella

"Ok"-Leah and Embry

I run back towards Jakes house and I look around and walk up to the back door as a wolf wanting to make sure Jake isn't there. I go to the back door and I paw at it. Billy opens the door, "Hello Bella. Wow you really are as Beautiful as everyone says." I give him a wolfy grin and I look around him to see if I see Jake. "He isn't here if your looking for him" I shake my head and I put a paw on his knee to tell him I need to talk to him. I get up and I run to Jake's garage and I phase back and come back to him.

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't here I needed to talk to you about something." I tell him and he leads me inside to the kitchen table. I sit down. "I know I haven't really been around or talked to Jake yet but Alice, Emily, Angela and Rosalie and I have been planning a surprise party for him. With another Karaoke night too. I have been working on a huge surprise for him as well, with the help of Leah and Rosalie. I just need you to come up with a fake reason to get Jake to the Cullen's house at 7:00 on Friday. I plan on finally talking to Jake tomorrow too. The whole pack, my dad and Sue all know about this too. Everyone needs to be there before him by 6:30. But like call him in the morning and tell him like some sudden meeting came up that they called about. But I really want this to work so can you help me? I explain and smile.

"Of course I will. Can I know your surprise for him?" he says and smiles.

"We rebuilt a 1975 Pontiac Trans Am. And by the way you, dad and Sue are judges again along with Carlisle and Emse." I smile.

"Ok good I have more of those fake medals I need to get rid of. I don't know how I even ended up with all those things." He laughs. "And wow you really rebuilt that? He will love it. I didn't know you can work on cars too. You can dance and now work on cars. What else don't I know?" he says

"Well Rose helped me with the engine and she taught me everything. But did everything on the body and inside myself." I smile

"Wow does he know you can do that?" he asks. I give him a guilty look. "I'll take that as a no" he laughs.

"Well I have to get back on patrol but thanks" I smile and I get up give him a hug and I leave. I phase and go back and finish patrol. We head home when we are done. I do homework and head to bed… Tomorrow I talk to Jake…

(JPOV)

I get up and get ready for work, it's been 2½ weeks since I found with Bella and on top of that tomorrow is my birthday and then the day after that is our 3 months… Hope she talks to before tomorrow. I busy myself with cars.

* * *

(BPOV)

I get up and dressed. I dig in my purse for my keys and I find that heart pendent from Edward. I look at it then put it in my jeans pocket and I head out and go to the Cullen's house to see if Billy called them. I am greeted by Carlisle at the door.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle says

"Hey just wanted to check and see if Billy called you." I say

"Yes and we have a plan all worked out." He smiles.

"Ok good." I say." Oh and I need to give this back. I can't look at it anymore." I say taking out the crystal heart and handing it to him. He looks at me.

"It's ok Bella I understand we all do. I'm surprised you didn't give it back once you came home." He says.

"I forgot about it actually. Found it today in my purse." I say.

But anyways I just wanted to make sure everything is set and taken care of."

"Well you know Alice" he says.

"Yeah" I laugh. "Ok see you later Carlisle" I says

"Ok Bye Bella"

"Bye" I say and walk to my car. I get in and drive. I head for Jake's shop. I don't see the rabbit anywhere. I park off to the side and get out. I walk to the open bay door and I see Jake under the hood of a car, and Embry walks out of the office and looks at me. I shake my head no and look at Jake then to him. He nods and goes back into the office for now. I stop just inside of the door and I see the car that he is working on is the rabbit again. I think to myself. 'Perfect!' I play with my bracelet a little. "…Jake?" I say quietly. He head pops out and he turns around and looks at me.

"…Bells" he looks at me like it's the first time he saw the sun in years.

* * *

(JPOV) (On his way back to work)

I get back to work just in time for the rabbit to quit on me. I sigh. "DAMN IT!" I get out and look at it as Embry comes outside. "This is the 5th times this week." He helps me push it into the garage.

"How many times are you going to fix this thing?" he asks.

"As many as I can till I have enough for another car." I say.

"You have enough for a car." He says

"Not if I'm going to get that ring I want for Bella at some point before its gone." I tell him. "Hey would you finish those last few orders for me that I have written up in the office?"

"Sure." He says and he goes off into the office. I grab some tools and open the hood of the rabbit to let it cool down. I work on a customer's car while I wait. Once its cool I start checking things to see what is wrong this time. Thinking to myself, "Please god can you talk to Bella and get her to at least come and talk to me." I hear a car door shut but think nothing of it. If it's a customer Embry can get it. I hear Embry come out of the office then go right back in. hmm must have been no one. I hear very soft footsteps stop just inside the door.

"…Jake?" I freeze and snap my head up and I turn around and my angel I standing right there in front of me.

"…Bells?" I stare at her making sure I am not dreaming. She steps slightly closer to me still a good distance from me. I silently thank god for answering me and so fast. I look down at my hands and back at Bella. "Uh… hang on a sec." I walk away and go to the bathroom and wash my hands and arms. I walk back out and see Bella standing in front of the engine of the rabbit looking at it. I walk closer to her.

"What's wrong with is?" she asks still looking at the engine.

"…I don't know yet." I say sticking my hands in my jean pockets. I watch her, a little confused as to why she is so interested in the engine all of a sudden. She walks to the driver's side of it and leans over looking into the engine holding her hair out of her way in one hand. She looks like she is checking for something. She reaches her small hands into the engine where I would get stuck. I am shocked watching this wondering what she is doing.

"You burned up your wiring harness" she says pulling her hand back out and she takes my rag and wipes her hand on it. I walk over quickly and she moves so I can see. I look down in there and sure enough I see burned up wires.

"What! Again!...wait" I stop and turn and look at her. "How did you know that?"

She shrugs. "I'm not completely stupid about cars you know." I stand there still stunned. "Can we…take a walk? Or are you busy?" she asks.

"No we are pretty dead. Hey Embry can you…" I start to yell.

"Yeah go talk." He finishes. She walks out and I follow her. We walk down to first beach in silence. We walk along the water. Knowing I should start this I break the silence.

"Bells…look I'm sorry I kept so much from you." we come to our drift wood and sit down. "Some things I couldn't tell you right away until I knew for sure. Like about your family and you being a wolf. We didn't see any more changes for awhile so I had to keep it to myself. We didn't think you would turn into a wolf and it's because of me that you did. Now it would have happened in the future if I would have know about the marking thing before hand, but It would have happened when I were to mark you in the future. There was no excuse for me not to tell you about the double imprint that was just me being stupid. I was planning on telling you about it when you came back from you job search and stuff but then Edward got in the way. So I decided to wait." I tell her. I look at her and she doesn't speak right away.

"…what do you mean I changed because of you?" she asks.

I rub a hand on the back of my neck. "…see when I marked you it seems the wolf magic I have is very strong and it made the little bit that you had just as strong. Your great grandfather was Quileute and a wolf. It just skipped Charlie. You had a strong bit of that gene yet it was not strong enough to turn you. Then when I marked you it made it enough so that it was possible. Why do you think your patches are the same color as my fur? I'm sorry though I didn't mean for you to end up like me. I marked you not knowing what that ment or what I was doing. I thought I was just giving you love bits. Didn't think those would do this." I explain.

"When did you make me?" she asks.

"Remember the first time we made love in my room when you moved back?" I look at her

"Yeah?" she says

"That was when. Like I said I didn't know that I did. I had to ask Sam and my dad about it. And when I was told Edward touched it and it burned him I had to find out more" I tell her.

She reaches up to her neck running her hand over my mark. "So you didn't know or understand why you bit me that night."

"No not till I talked to dad and Sam." I tell her.

"Ok well now what do you mean double imprint? Who imprinted on you?...and who did you imprint on? Is there some new wolf I don't know about? Or some new girl?" she says a little bit of angry in her voice. She stands up trying to stay calm. "Cause if there is you should have just told me Jacob! None of this…" she starts to ramble on. I get up and I pull her too me and kiss her deeply then I look at her and I shake my head and laugh slightly. "What? I don't think this is funny?"

"Yes it is Bells cause you don't let me finish ever before you jump to conclusions, yes there is another new wolf but Bella there is only one new wolf in my pack. You're the new wolf Bella. You are the one I imprinted on. And when I imprinted you imprinted right back. You had enough of the gene at the time that you did. Now I didn't know that you imprinted on me till I talked to dad about the history about your family." I tell her.

"So wait you imprinted on me and I imprinted back?" she says

"Yes now if you would have let me explain this 2½ weeks ago then we wouldn't have had this problem. I know that night you first phased I wasn't going to be able to explain cause you were already too far into the change." I say.

She sits back down taking it all in. "I feel so stupid… for not letting you explain now."

"You're stubborn Bells." I stay with a slight laugh. "It doesn't matter now the point is that we talked this out finally now." I pull her up to stand in front of me. I take her wrist in my hand and flip it over running my fingers on her tattoo. "And no more keeping things from me either, that includes the letters." I look up from the tattoo and at her. She wraps her arms around me taking a deep breathe of me. I smile and I wrap my arms around her holding her tight. "It killed me to stay away from you" I tell her.

"I know me too." She says then looks up at me and smiles. "Lets go home" I smile back.

"Ok" I take her hand and we head back to the garage. "So you know about cars, since when?" I ask her

"Well since Rosalie taught me a few things a while ago. No big deal." She says.

I smile. "Yes it is. First you can dance and now work on cars. Anything else?" she laughs. I pull her closer to me. "I want to get as close as possible to u" I say in her ear teasing her. She shivers a little and smiles.

"Well I think we have to get home first before that can happen" she teases back at me.

"And I am not letting you out of that bed you hear me" I say to her. As we get back to the shop. We head back to her apartment and no one there thankfully. I take her to her room and shut the door leaving the lights off and her dark curtains make the door really dark. I push her on the bed climbing on top of her. "You're in for a long night my princess" I tease and I see her smile. And l kiss her.

The next day I wake up…well pretty late. Tangled in the sheets and Bella half on me, her head on my chest, I rub my eyes and look at the clock. The red numbers read 2:20pm. I sigh and lay my head back down. My phone almost vibrates off the night stand as I grab it.

"…Hello?" I answer it being quiet and trying to sound awake. I here a slight chuckle.

"Long night son?" he teases.

"Haha what do you need dad?" I ask

"I just called to tell you I got a call from Carlisle and he said that the came across a new scent and something else and want a meeting tonight." He says

"What? Did they explain anymore then that? And what time?" I say awake now.

"Calm down son, he didn't say anymore and be there at 7:00. That pack will meet you there. I will pass the message along to Sam for you." he says.

"Ok if you hear anymore let me know." I say.

"Ok" he says and hangs up. I put the phone down as Bella wakes up.

"Who was that?" she asks in a sleepy voice.

"Just my dad, he says there is a meeting at the Cullen's house tonight at 7 tonight. They said the found some new scent or something." I tell her.

"Ok well" she yawns, "What time is it?"

"2:35" I tell her.

"WHAT!" she says jumping up nearly knocking us both out of the bed.

* * *

(BPOV)

I jump up and get out of bed.

"What your rush" Jake asks.

"I'm going to be late for work." I say grabbing clothes and a towel and running to the bathroom. I jump in the shower and get out fast trying my hair letting it fall into loose curls. I throw my clothes on and come out of the bathroom. And I put my stuff in my bag. Jake is dressed and sitting on my bed and holding the wolf he got me in his hands.

"You slept with this every night I wasn't here didn't you?" he says

I blush. "yeah." He smiles "Hey Leah and I will meet you at the Cullen's we have to work till then ok?" I walk over to him throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Ok" he kisses me, "See you then."

"Ok" I kiss him again, "and Happy Birthday!" I smile and kiss him.

"Thanks baby girl." He says and steels another kiss from me

"Ok Hun I got to go or ill be later." I smile and get one more kiss then I am out the door grabbing my sunglasses, and keys. I get in the car and drive to work. I get out and I rush inside to my studio room and I see Emily and Alice there too with Ang and Leah.

"Long night last night B?" Leah teases and I blush 50 shades of red, earning me laughs from everyone one.

"Haha funny don't think I need to ask where you were!" I look at her dropping my bag and changing into my shoes. And she doesn't answer and I laugh. "Yeah well anyways did you bring my outfit?"

"Yeah yeah I have it." She says.

"Ok let's get started on this so you can get to work and I can get the house set up." Alice says. I come and sit down and we get started on writing random songs on one set of papers, we write if they have to sing with some one or alone on the second set, and on the third we write if they have dancers or not. Alice puts each pile in its own small black bag then she leaves. Emily stays with us and watches us work, well goof off and laugh as we dance around. I get teased the whole time about me sleeping in to late. At around 5:00 we leave and go to the Cullen's we walk in and we see Alice has outdone her self. There is a stage in the front middle of the huge living room, all kinds of crazy colored lights everywhere, chairs set up randomly around in front of the stage. A couch i'm guessing in the back where the judges will sit. And a sign that says "Happy Birthday Jacob" I also smell Emse cooking in the Kitchen.

"WOW!" Emily says as Alice walks over to us.

"What do you think?" she asks

"This is Awesome!" Leah says.

"Yea better then the beach!" Emily adds and hands a video camera to Alice like she said she would bring.

"I didn't expect all this just wow" I say.

Alice leads us upstairs to her room where Rosalie is already. We get ready and Alice does our hair and Rosalie does our makeup.

"I don know what will shock Jake more this time, the surprise party, the car or me in heels not killing myself." I laugh looking at myself in the mirror. I have on a black and pink ripped lace strapless top on, black capri leggings and strappy high heels with my hair in loose curls and my bangs straight to the side as always. Alice added a black and pink chocker necklace that has a star hanging from it and star earrings.

"I think the car but the heels will shock him just as much" Ang says.

"How about another bet?" Leah smiles.

"No! I don't have money to do that!" I say and everyone laughs. We all finish up getting ready. Leah is wearing a blue and black top with black capri leggings like mine, with black strappy heels, a blue heart necklace and her hair is down and straight but kind of flips on the tips. Angela is in a purple and black zebra halter top with black capri leggings and a jean skirt over them and her hair is very wavy. Emily is wearing a black off the shoulder top with blue stars on it with a bit of white, faded jeans and black and white heels and her hair straight. Alice is in a pink v cut top, black skinny jeans, black heels, her hair slightly straight, a little spiked out and a black ribbon in her hair, and her usually chocker necklace. Rosalie is in a red with black lace top, black capri leggings, and red and black heels her hair in loose curls. We head down stairs and see the pack, Kim, Sue, my dad and Billy are here. Kim is in a dark pink leopard top and black skirt, pink leopard print heels and a pink heart necklace her hair straight. All the guys are dressed for a change in either ripped or faded jeans and various t-shirts from Hollister to Hurley.

"Are you wearing heels Bella?" Paul says shocked.

I laugh, "Yes Paul I am wearing heels.

Emse, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper come into the room. "I hear Jakes car hid!" Alice says shutting the lights off. And everyone runs and hides. I climb behind something careful not fall.

* * *

(JPOV)

I shower and throw on some ripped/faded jeans and a blue Fox racing shirt Bella had got me and my black and white vans and I leave. I pull up to the Cullen's house and I see the pack is all here from the cars in the driveway. But all the lights in the house are off. I get out and walk to the door and see a note taped to it saying come on in. I walk in and look around seeing everything pitch black. I walk into the living room I think.

"Hello…" I say into the darkness

* * *

**Just so you know (BBPOV) is Billy :)**

**Chapter 6 should be up later. I have to finish typing it. Don't forget to vote in my poll and send me ideas :)**


	6. SURPRISE! and the start of trouble?

**Here is chapter 6 yay! Now this one is a long one again but a lot of songs again. My boyfriend gave me another idea and I wanted to tie it in. hehe. Songs # 31- 51 are for this one. And there are 3 videos for it but you have seen them so you don't have to watch again. Again please vote in my poll and send me some ideas too :) Check out the trailer I made for this in my profile too:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6- A BIG SURPRISE! And start of trouble?**

"Hello…" I hear Jake say. Then lights flip on and everyone jumps out.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells.

He stands there shocked, "I thought something bad happened when I saw all the cars and no lights on." He laughs walking further into the room. "Some big pack meeting huh dad?" he says.

"Had to get you here without you knowing some how son," Billy says to him. "Besides we were just taking orders from Bella."

"It was all you?" he turns to me and asks.

I smile, "Yes with help from everyone."

* * *

(JPOV)

I walk over and put my arm around her.

"Ok there is lots of food in the kitchen, and then we will get to all the surprises in store for tonight." Alice says excitedly. The pack starts filing into the large kitchen. Bella starts to follow after then and I take a good look at her as se walks away looking at her whole outfit and heels?

"Bells you sure that you wont kill yourself in those things?" I ask walking towards her.

"No trust me I'll be fine." She laughs and we go into the kitchen and eat with the back. After Alice has us all go back into the living room and sit down. There is a huge stage with all kinds of crazy lights everywhere and I have a feeling I know what we are doing. Everyone sits in the randomly placed chairs and Dad, Sue, Charlie, Carlisle and Emse sit on couches behind everyone. Alice and Emily both stand in front of us all. Alice holding three small black bags.

"Ok you guys should all know the rules to this. Only there are 3 bags this time. You pick one from each bag. It will have a number and a song on one, if you sing alone or with another person on the other, and the last one will have if you have dancers or not. You read all 3 papers before you sing." Emily explains. "Charlie, Billy and Sue will judge again along with Carlisle and Emse. The judges will be the ones this time to pick a song from the bag for the girls and the guys to each sing and the end."

"But there is more guys then girls." Emmet says.

"Then I will join the girls again." Sue says.

"As will I." Emse says with a smile. Alice walks around to all of use with the bags and we each pick 3. I hear a free groans and then laughs after them. Dad and Charlie pick a song each for the end groups.

"Ok who goes first?" Alice asks.

"I am first." Embry says getting up on stage and grabbing one of the mics. "I am singing Ohio (Come back to Texas) by Bowling for Soup, with Sam and no dancers." Sam gets up and grabs a mic getting on stage.

" She said she needed a break  
A little time to think  
But then she went to Cleveland  
With some guy named Leeland  
That she met at the bank  
There's nothing wrong with Ohio  
Except the snow and the rain  
I really like Drew Carey  
And I'd love to see  
The Rock 'n Roll Hall Of Fame

So when you're done  
Doing whatever  
And when you're through  
Doing whoever  
You know Denton county  
Will be right here waitin' for you

Come back to Texas  
It's just not the same  
Since you went away  
Before you lose your accent  
And forget all about the Lonestar state  
There's a seat for you at the Rodeo  
(Aah)  
And I've got every slow dance saved  
Besides the Mexican food sucks north of here anyway

I think I made a mistake  
It's not that easy to take  
She went to make a deposit  
Then she cleaned out her closet  
Guess I'll sit here and wait  
For her to come back home  
(I wish she'd come back)  
It shouldn't take very long  
(So long, so long)  
I bet she misses the sunrise  
And Mrs. Baird's fruit pies  
But I could be wrong "

* * *

"I am next." Collin says jumping on the stage. "I am singing The Time By The Black Eyed Peas with Kim, Bella, Leah, Angela, and Kevin are my dancers." They all get on stage. The girls take off there shoes first then walk on the stage. Kevin whispers something the girls and they all nod and smile as the song starts

"Collin- I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you

Kim- I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you  
Dirty bit  
Dirty bit

Collin-I-I came up in here to rock

(I look back and smile seeing the Cullen's faces all shocked.)

Light a fire, make it hot  
I don't wanna take no pictures  
I just wanna take some shots  
So come on, let's go  
Let's lose control  
Let's do it all night  
'Til we can't do it no mo'  
People rockin' to the sound  
Turn it up and watch it pound  
We gon' rock it to the top  
Until the roof come burnin' down  
Yeah, it's hot in herrre  
The temperaturrre  
Has got these ladies  
Gettin' freakierrr

Kim- I got freaky, freaky, baby  
I was chillin' with my ladies  
I didn't come to get bougie  
I came here to get crazy  
I was born to get wiiild  
That's my styyyle  
If you didn't know that  
Well, baby, now you know now

Both- 'Cause I'm!  
Havin'!  
A good! Time!  
With you!  
I'm tellin' you  
I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you  
I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you "

* * *

"Bella you can dance?" Emmet yells out.

"Yes Emmet I can dance, I am also head of the Hip/Hop department and teacher at two studios." She says with a smile. "Guess you could say I am full of surprises." She says sitting down.

"Ok I am next." Alice says getting on stage. "I am singing Again by Flyleaf alone and no dancers."

" I love the way that your heart breaks  
with every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all be new  
and living like it all depends on you

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again

I love that you're never satisfied  
with face value wisdom and happy lies  
you take what they say and go back and cry  
you're so close to me that you nearly died

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again

they don't have to understand you  
be strong  
wait and know I understand you  
be strong  
be strong

Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking  
they're pouring out "

* * *

"I'm singing Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida alone with Embry, Bella, Leah and Seth dancing." Kevin says.

"Oh this ought to be good." Paul says as everyone laughs.

( Embry and Seth try to copy Bella and Leah )

"You know i know how  
The Club Can't handle me right now  
To make em stop and stare as i zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you im watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)

Hey  
I own the light and i dont need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
Stuntin go wild cant handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money all the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
Fall out coz thats the business  
All out its so ridiclous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out im in the building (hey!)  
They watchin i know this  
Im rockin im rolling  
Im holding, I know it  
You know it

You know i know how  
To make em stop and stare as i zone outt  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you im watchin you we go all outt  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh) "

* * *

"Ok I am singing Monster by Skillet with Jake and no dancers." Emmet says. I get up and grab a mic and jump up on the stage.

" The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
(The girls all dancer around as we sing)  
I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster"

* * *

"I am singing Sound Off by Trapt, with Emmet and no dancers." Paul says Emmet gets back on the stage.

"Running in place

Feel like you're losing your faith

Feel like you're fading away

Without a voice to break the chain

Don't you get played

Don't you let them hand you you're fate

Don't you know the world is you're stage

So what you got to say

(everyone rocks out to it )

Let me hear you sound off

Let them know how you feel

If the anger inside is real

Sound off, long before the bridges are burned

The powers to be are going to hear your words

Have you been heard

Have you been walking around this world misunderstood

Have you been heard

You got to take back what you know is yours

Let me hear you sound off

Searching for truth

You know when someone's lying to you

We all know how it feels to be used

Do they take us all for fools

They break they're own rules

The hypocrites are leading us through

Do what they say and nod as they do

Or do we have a right to choose

Let me hear you sound off

Let them know how you feel

If the anger inside is real

Sound off, long before the bridges are burned

The powers to be are going to hear your words "

* * *

"Ok with Bella and Rosalie, "They get up, "I am singing Finally Falling by Victoria Justice with no dancers." Emily says.

" Suddenly my choice is clear  
I knew it only you and I  
Were standing here

And beautiful  
Is all I see  
It's only you I know it's true  
It has to be

Well that money isn't worth a thing  
If You didn't earn it  
You don't deserve it  
True love doesn't cost a thing  
And if you try to buy it  
You can't return it  
(No, no, no, no)

Your friends are doing  
All the same things  
And my friends say,  
"Look at what you're wasting"  
Well it doesn't matter  
If we change their minds

Suddenly  
I can see  
What I didn't before  
And I don't care  
What they say anymore  
'Cause I'm falling, falling  
Finally falling, falling

I don't need all the finer things  
Diamond rings are nothin'  
So show me something  
'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted  
And now I've got it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

My friends are wondering  
What you're thinking  
And your friends they probably  
Think the same thing  
Well it doesn't matter  
If we change their minds

Suddenly  
I can see  
What I didn't before  
And I don't care  
What they say anymore  
'Cause I'm falling, falling  
Finally falling, falling "

* * *

"Ok I have to sing Online by Brad Paisley with Embry and Brady, no dancers." Quil says. He whispers something to Embry and Brady. (This song isn't on the list for some reason so I posted a link to it on the profile)

" I work down at the pizza pit  
And I drive an old Hyundai  
I still live with my mom and dad  
I'm 5'3 and overweight

I'm a Sci-Fi fanatic  
Mild asthmatic  
Never been to 2nd base  
But there's a whole nother me  
That you need to see  
Go check out MySpace

'cause online I'm out in Hollywood  
I'm 6'5 and I look damn good (shows off there muscles trying to look "sexy and hot")  
I drive a Maserati  
I'm a black belt in Karate  
And I love a good glass of wine

It turns girls on that I'm mysterious  
I tell 'em I don't want nothing serious  
'cause even on a slow day I can have a three way  
Chat with two women at one time

I'm so much cooler online  
So much cooler online

I get home, I kiss my mom  
And she fixes me a snack  
I head down to my basement bedroom  
And fire up my Mac

In real life the only time I  
Ever even been to L.A.  
Was when I got the chance with the marching band  
To play tuba in the Rose Parade.

Online I live in Malibu  
I posed for Calvin Kline, I've been in GQ  
I'm single and I'm rich  
And I got a set of six pack abs that'll blow your mind (Lifts there shirts a little to show there abs)

It turns girls on that I'm mysterious  
I tell 'em I don't want nothing serious  
'cause even on a slow day I can have a three way  
Chat with two women at one time

I'm so much cooler online  
So much cooler online"

* * *

"I am singing Best of Me by the Letter Black, alone with no dancers" Bella says."

" If I could find yesterday  
I would take You back to where I'm coming from  
Cause You can see the way  
All these scars have kept me running  
And chasing down the past  
But I'm not done, I'm turning back

I swear, You're the only reason I keep breathing  
I swear, You keep on giving me the reason to keep believing  
Finally I'm worth it, though I'm not perfect  
It still feels right, and I keep on giving  
Trying to make a difference, in my life  
But I know another way to show  
Everything I can be for You  
You're all that I'll ever need  
I'll give you the Best of Me

If I could read tomorrow's mind  
I would know exactly where You're taking me  
If I'm going to slip away  
Or if I stay and give You all my trust  
You will keep me safe  
I know You won't let me fade

I swear, You're the only reason I keep breathing  
I swear, You keep on giving me the reason to keep believing  
Finally I'm worth it, though I'm not perfect  
It still feels right, and I keep on giving  
Trying to make a difference, in my life  
But I know another way to show  
Everything I can be for You  
You're all that I'll ever need "

* * *

"I am singing All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter with Jared and we have to dance" Brady says.

"  
All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine

I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me  
(the dance and jump around like idiots )  
All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine

I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

Now, give me a B

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine

I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine "

* * *

"I am singing Kiss a Girl by Keith Urban with Jasper and no dancers." Seth says and Jasper gets on stage.

" To kiss and tell  
It's just not my style  
But the night is young  
And it's been awhile

And she broke my heart  
Broke it right in two  
And it's fixing time  
But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to  
Find, find somebody new

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight

Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world  
I wanna kiss a girl

It's that moment when  
You start closing in  
First you're holding back  
Then surrendering

It can start a fire  
Light up the sky  
Such a simple thing  
Do you wanna try?

Are you ready to  
Say goodbye  
To all these blues?

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna hold her tight  
And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight

Don't wanna go too far  
Just to take it slow  
But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world  
I wanna kiss a girl

'Cause, baby, tonight  
It could turn into the rest of our lives  
Oh yeah  
Are you ready?  
(Are you ready?)  
Are you ready  
(Are you ready)  
To cross that line?  
Put your lips on mine

Ooh, put your lips on mine, baby "

* * *

Jasper stays on the stage. "I am singing What was I thinking by Dierks Bentley with… well Seth." He says with a laugh as Seth jumps back on stage. "And no dancers."

" Becky was a beauty from South Alabama  
Her Daddy had a hard lock and nine pound hammer  
Think He even did a little time in the slammer  
What was I thinking?  
She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her daddy came out waving that twelve gage  
We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate  
What was I thinking?

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Cuz' I was thinking bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

What was I thinking?

By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels  
Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel  
Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field  
What was I thinking?  
Out the other side she was hollerin' Faster!  
Took the third road had the radio blastin'  
Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinking?

Oh I knew there'd be Hell to pay,  
But that crossed my mind a little too late!

Cuz' I was thinking bout a little white tank top sitting right there in the middle by me  
I was thinking about a long kiss man just gotta get goin' with a night like me  
Well I know what I was feeling But What was I thinking?  
But What was I thinking?

When a mountain of a man with a Born to Kill tattoo  
tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth  
Ran outside hood sliding like Bullduke  
What was I thinking?  
I finally got her home half past too late  
Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' in the driveway  
Put it in park as he started my way,  
What was I thinking?

Oh What was I thinking?  
Oh What was I thinking?

And she gave a come and get me grin,  
And like a bullet we were gone again!"

* * *

"I am singing Telephone by Lady Gaga with Bella and we have to dance too." Leah says. Alice hands them hands free mics.

"Leah- Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Both-Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Bella- Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!

Leah- Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing.  
Bella- Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'.

Both-'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone! "

* * *

"Wow ok I have to sing Take it Off by Kesha alone with Sam, Jake, Emmet Jasper and Kevin dancing." Jared says. I look at Sam thinking oh help me now. We all get up on stage. This ought to be funny one dancer, two werewolves' and to vampires dancing.

"There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.  
(we try and follow what Kevin does.)  
When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.  
(Alice, Rose, Bella, Leah, Emily and Kim all stand in front of the stage dancing around)

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a)  
There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

(We get cat calls and whistles from the pack

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a"

* * *

"I am singing Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada with Rosalie, Bella and Kim. Kevin is dancing." Angela says.

" Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me gettin' physical  
And out of control  
There's people watchin' me  
I never miss a beat

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/c/cascada/evacuate_the_ ]  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

(the girls move back and Kevin break dances)  
Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

* * *

"

I get on the stage, "I am singing Awake and Alive by Skillet with Bella. No dancers." Bella climbs on stage and I hand her a mic.

"Me- I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms

Bella- It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

Both- I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive

Me- I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold

Bella- When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

Both- I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive "

* * *

"I'm singing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down with Jake and Emmet no dancers." Sam says. I get back on the stage again.

"I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite "

* * *

"Bella you are singing Never Again by Kelly Clarkson with me" Rose says. "With no dancers."

"I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me

I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way

She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never "

* * *

"I will be singing I Will Learn to Love Again by Kaci with Alice" Kim says.

"(To love again...)

Drowning in tears that wont be me  
I will soon be free from the chains of all this pain inside  
And though I cry it wont be long till I regain the strength to know  
I can go on  
I will find my way through the heart break I will not give up on love  
I believe

I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again

All of these tears time will dry them I will survive them  
And make it through into another day all of this pain  
Time will heal it there'll be a time sometime I know  
I won't feel it  
I will live through life without you after the hurting is done  
I believe

I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again"

* * *

"Ok now since it's his birthday Jake gets to pick 3 things he wants to see now." Alice says.

"I pink Bella, Leah, and Angela dance to DJ Fallin In Love, Whip My Hair and What ever they pick for the last one." I say. They get on stage and do all the dances and for the third dance they do Like a G6. They get off stage after but Bella says up there and picks up a mic.

"Ok now I have 2 surprises. This is the first one." She says and music starts.

" I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

(she walks around me)  
You might be crazy(then sits in my lap)  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off(She messes up my hair a little as she walks around me again)  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know  
(Bumps me with her hip then gets back on stage.)  
You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made "

* * *

I get up and hug and kiss her at the end.

"Ok guy you are all singing first. The song is We are one by 12 Stones." Charlie says. We all get on stage and a few stand on the floor.

"We walk alone  
In the unknown  
We live to win another victory  
We are the young  
Dying sons  
We live to change the face of history so be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice,  
We have a choice,  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young

We are the bold  
United souls  
We live to win another victory  
Our sacred scars  
Show who we are  
And tell the story of our memories

Don't be afraid  
It's the price we pay  
The only easy day was yesterday  
So hear our voice  
We have a choice  
It's time to face it

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We will stand together  
Number one  
Number one  
The chosen ones  
We are one  
We are one  
We will fight forever  
We are one and we won't die young"

* * *

The girls all put there shoes back on and Sue and Emse join them by the stage. "Girls you will be singing Blow by Kesha." Billy says. They all get on stage. I see Alice has something in her hand not sure what. Maybe just a phone.

"Dance

Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze  
Drink that kool-aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
This place about to-  
Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out

This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to-

Now what (What)  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored (Ha)

It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
This place about to-  
Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around

This place about to blow  
Blow(Alice presses that thing in her hand and glitter goes everywhere )  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to blow  
Blow  
This place about to-

Go- go- go- go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see them hands

Go insane  
Go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see them hands "

* * *

They hand out all the awards. Bella with 14, Leah with 12, Angela with 10, Kevin with 9, Embry with 5, Seth with 5, Quil with 8, Collin with 4, Brady with 4, Alice with 5, Emily with 5, Emmet with 8, Paul with 5, Jared with 4, Sam with 7, Jake with 9, Jasper with 5, Kim with 6, Rosalie with 7, Sue with 2 and Emse with 2. "So it goes 1st Bella, 2nd Leah, 3rd Angela, 4th Jake and Kevin, 5th Quil and Emmet, 6th Rosalie and Sam, 7th Seth and Kim. 8th Embry, Alice, Emily, Paul and Jasper, 9th Collin and Brady, 10th is Sue and Emse." Dad says.

"Bella won again!" Paul says. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"We will just play for fun next time then, anyways now it's time for my big surprise." Bella says and looks at Rosalie and she nods, then she is gone in the blink of an eye. Bella takes my hand and leads us all outside. We stop in the middle of the driveway and Bella covers my eyes with a bandana. She stays by me and I hear everyone gather around behind me. "Ok now Rose." She yells. I hear a beautiful sounding engine in a car start and Bella drops the bandana. In front of me I see a 1975 Pontiac Trans Am! All black with a gold bird and gold pin strips down the sides.

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious Bells?" I say walking towards the car. Rosalie gets out leaving the door open.

"Yes this is al yours." Bella tells me. I look at her then back at the car.

"I did a lot of the main engine work and Leah and I sanded but it was all Bella's work and plans. She also bought the car." Rose says. I walk around to the drivers' side, running my fingers down the slick shiny black paint. I ignore the flashes from my dad's camera and I look inside. There is a nice ass stereo system in there, all black inside, the knobs and handles al gold. The seats all black with a gold bird on the head rests and the edges of the seats lined with gold. I see something on the back windshield and I go and look and it says "Bad Ass Boys Drive Bad Ass Toys" I smile seeing that. I look up at Bella and walk over to her and hug her tight.

Embry breaks the silence, "You one lucky bitch, a girl that can dance, sing, work on cars, and gets you your dream car." Everyone laughs. "Ok I think its time for more food." He says making everyone laugh more.

"Ok everyone out on the back deck then" Emse says. And they all head back inside. Bella and I linger behind. I look down at Bella in my arms.

"How long have you been working on this?" I ask

"All week or so. I'm surprised I could do all this today. I have barely slept with this to work on, school, work, and patrols. Leah and I have fell asleep here a few times we were so tired." She says

"You truly are amazing Bells" I say and kiss her. I walk over and turn off the car and shut the door. I walk with her to the back deck where everyone is. There is tiki lights lit around the edge of the deck. Everyone is talking, laughing and eating. I sit down and pull Bella into my lap. It's funny how the Cullen's don't really smell that bad to any of us anymore. Same with us to them from us being around each other so much now guess we are use to it. Bella relaxes into me then as the wind blows at us her body tenses up as does a few others.

"..What is that?" she asks and everyone stops and looks at her.

"That smell… what is that?" she says. Everyone smells the air then looks towards the trees.

"Faint smell of a vampire." Emmet says.

* * *

**There is Chapter 6. soo not as long as I thought it would be but yeah. Chapter 7 is done just gotta type it and also working on Chapter 8 too :) no one has sent me any cool ideas yet :( makes me sad. Once again if you didn't see it I have the trailer for the story on my profile. Its my first one ever like that so I may not be the best but ill work on it :)**


	7. You Can Run But You Can't Hide!

**Here is chapter 7! Chapter 8 should be done soon :) I want to get it up and maybe start chapter 9 before I have to start making all my team shirts for the walk for hunger here. Songs # 52 Animal I Have Become, #53 Hanging By A Moment and #54 Faint go with this Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- You can run but can't hide!**

(EPOV)

I sneak around my family's house outside in the trees. "Disgusting! Why do I smell dog in my house!" I think to myself. I look around the front of the house and see tons of cars in the driveway, one of them being Bella's. I climb up into the trees higher around the other side of the house to glance inside to see what I can hear and see. I see all kinds of crazy colored lights and a stage. I smell all kinds of food mixed with the scents of the dogs. I see the whole pack and my family laughing and having a good time together. Makes me angrier. I watch for a little while they all sing and dance acting stupid. "Wait Bella dances! And is wearing heels!" I think, "And she sings too? What else has she lied about? She NEVER did that stuff with me!" I watch her get close to her dog. After a while I see everyone go out to the front of the house. I sneak around and look. I try to read there minds but not getting much from that. I just listen to see what I hear.

"Ok now Rose!" Bella yells. A very nicely tuned car is started and pulled out.

"OH MY GOD! Are you serious Bells?" Jacob says.

"Yes this is all yours." Bella says.

"I did a lot of the main engine work and Leah and I sanded but it was all Bella's work and plans. She also bought the car." Rose says.

"She bought and fixed a car for him! She works on cars too? Girls like Bella shouldn't even work on cars! She NEVER made anything for me! Everyone all slowly goes back inside but Jake and Bella stay behind and follow a few mins later. I go back around the house to see where they went. I find them all on the back deck of the house. Eating and laughing, getting along like nothing is wrong. "This is wrong they are our mortal enemies!" Jake and Bella come out with everyone and his thoughts are all on her and Bella sits and cuddles into his lap. That should be me she is sitting with. I see her relax into him. I hear some of my family thinking about things like the wolves are considered family now! I growl mentally. The wind shifts a little and I see her and a few others tense up a bit. She looks right in my direction and I take off quickly as to not be scene. I towards the water and dive in. knowing they can't follow it past the water. I go to the cabin I have been hiding in. I need to re think my plans. She is so tightly wound into the pack and so protected. The wolves are always on patrol, I will have to get her somewhere else. Like at her work or at school. I take some paper and a pen and I write 2 more notes. "You won't get away from me." I say out loud to myself with a smirk. I take the notes and I run to her school and put the first note in her locker and the second one I take to her work and lay in on her desk among her papers. She is off for like another day so now I just sit and wait.

* * *

(BPOV)

We all phase and run through the woods searching to find the vampire. "It was Edward." I hear Alice say we search all the way to the water where the scent is gone.

"All clear in La Push."- Paul

"Forks too."- Quil

"The borders are all clear too Jake"- Sam

"He disappeared into the water."- Jake

"Let's head back to our house and discuss things." Carlisle says. We all run back to the house and phase and gather in the living room.

"Well where ever he is he is gone now. I smelled him all around the house so he was here watching tonight." Jasper says.

"At least we were all safe and together when this happened." Sam adds.

"Yeah, who is patrolling tonight?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that we will be on watch tonight." Carlisle says.

"Ok Thank you, but I would like a few wolves out for a little while too." Jake says.

"I'll go." Paul volunteers.

"Me too." Quil says.

"Ok." Carlisle says.

We all head home. I shower when we get back to the apartment to get the hairspray and glitter out of my hair. I come out dressed for bed. I walk over and turn off the lights then plug my phone in. I then feel Jake's warm arms wrap around me and pull me into the bed and hold me against his chest. "You know you truly are the best girlfriend in the world right? And you gave me the best birthday yet." He says to me and I smile. And kiss him. "So when do you work again?" he asks.

"I have tomorrow off then its back to work so I am all yours" I smile then I roll onto my back and pull up the covers.

"All mine huh?" he smirks leaning over me and kisses my neck.

"Yes but we do need sleep tonight hun. I don't want to sleep tomorrow away." I say to him

"Oh don't worry we will get sleep." He smiles and continues down my neck.

The next day I wake up and roll over to find I'm alone. I see a single red rose and a note attached to it lying on his pillow. I smile and pick up the rose and smell in then read the note.

"My Bells,

Don't worry you won't be with out me too long. I need to get things ready for today. Wear something nice. :) Can't tell you where we are going or what we are doing but you will love it. Happy Anniversary baby girl! I will be there at 5 to pick you up.

Love,

Jake"

I smile and I get up and put the rose in the vase on my desk. Then I walk to my closet and open it up staring into it on what to wear. I pull out two dresses and lay them on my bed. I stand back and look at them both. I try to decide which is better. I sigh and give up not sure. I walk out of the room and into the kitchen and I grab an apple. "Lee Lee I need help." I say leaning on the counter pulling the stem out of the apple.

"Let me guess don't know what outfit to wear and you have 2 laid out on the bed." She says looking at me.

"You know me too well." I say with a laugh. She laughs. I eat my apple.

"Oh my mom called and she wants to go look at dresses tomorrow for her wedding." She says

"Ok when does she wan to do that? And has she finally picked a date?" I say.

"Yeah she is crazy but she wants it at the end of next month before Halloween. She wants to go tomorrow after class and before work. We can go before work." She says.

"Ok." I say finishing my apple and tossing the core, then washing my hands.

"Ok let's go and see what you have laid out." Leah says heading to my room and I follow. Leah walks over and stands in front of my bed looking at the outfits. She walks to my closet pulls out a pair of my shoes and walks over to the dresses again. "I say the pink one with your heels that lace up. The ones I want to take from you" She says setting them down next to the dress and hangs the other dress back up. "So where are you going?" she smiles.

"I have no clue he is picking me up at 5 and that is all I know. Just to dress up." I explain

"Hmm you will have to tell me about it later then." She says with a smile and walks towards the door.

"Ok but either way you will find out anyways somehow." I say. She shrugs and smiles walking away. I look at the clock and it's about 1:00. I take a shower and let my hair air dry a little as I work on homework. I dry out my hair the rest of the way when I am done and straighten it. Around 4:00 I get dressed then sit down at my mirror and put on some make up. I throw on some eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and a little lip gloss. I take my time to make it look good. I put on my shoes then I get up and look at myself in my long body mirror. I smile at myself then walk over picking up my phone then deciding to just leave it cause I won't need it. I put on my bracelet Jake gave me for graduation. I check myself again in the mirror and I walk out into the living room. Leah and Angela are sitting on the couch.

"Wow Bella!" Angela says. "Hot date?"

"Her and Jake's Anniversary and she don't know where she is going." Leah says.

"So he is trying to make it romantic." I say putting in my star earrings.

"Just don't be late tomorrow." Leah says with a smile.

"Don't worry I won't" I shake my head and someone knocks on the door. I look at Angela and Leah and we all jump up and blot for the door. It's turned into a game for us to see who gets there first and if we are correct at who is there. I get to the door first, "Ha-ha!" I say and I open it all of us laughing and we look and its just Kevin. I huff and walk away letting Leah through.

"Ok hi to you too Bella." He laughs putting his arms around Leah.

"Sorry hi." I say and I go and sit down on one of the breakfast bar stools. Leah laughs and kisses him.

"She thought it was Jake at the door." They walk over to the couch. There is another knock and Angela and I race for the door.

I hear Kevin, "You guys always do this?"

"Yes" Leah answers. Angela gets to the door first and opens it and its Jake.

"Ohhhh Embry usually gets her first." She pouts and lets him in.

Jake laughs, "He did I just ran and beat him here." He hugs her and walks towards me. Then looks back hearing Embry.

"You only beat me because you shut the outside door on me so I had to dig for me key!" he complains and wraps his arms around Ang. Jake Shakes his head and walks over to me and smiles kissing me.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes" I say and he takes my hand and leads me out the door.

"Don't be late this time" Leah yells out as I shut the door. I hear her and Ang burst out in laughter. I roll my eyes and we head out to his car.

"You look amazing Bells" he says with a smile. The one that I love.

"Thanks" I smile and blush. He opens the door for me and then walks around and gets in. he starts the car and drives. "So where are we going?" I ask

"Not telling." He smiles. We drive for a short while then we pull up to a very nice restaurant and he gets out opening up my door for me.

"You're taking me here? This is the most expensive restaurant around." I say looking at the place then back at him.

He smiles, "Don't worry about it, let's go." He takes my hand and leads me inside. The food is AMAZING! He told me to get ANYTHING that I wanted and not to try and even argue about it. After dinner he takes me dancing at Bar Room, since all the younger crowd isn't there. After that he starts heading back to La Push. I think we are just going back to the apartment but he keeps going past it. I look around wondering where he is going. The next thing I know we pull up at First Beach. He gets out and grabs something from the back. I take off my shoes not even wanting to attempt to walk through the sand in them. He comes around and opens my door. I get up and he takes my hand leading me down to the beach. We walk down the beach a little ways then he stops and lays the blanket out and sits down on it. I sit down next to him. "So did you have a good time tonight Bells?" he asks.

I lean my head against him, "yes it was amazing as always." I smile.

"Well it's not over. I have a few things for you." he says. I sit up and he reaches into his pocket and has 2 little boxes in his hand. They are too big and too small to be a ring. He hands me the smallest one.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I say.

"I know but I made those. Open it." He says waiting for me to. I look at the box and I open it up. Inside there is two wooden charms. One is a little wolf like the one he made me of him on my bracelet, only it's white like my wolf, patches and all. The other is a wooden heart with a mustang symbol carved into it.

"Wow Jake I don't know what to say. These are amazing. I love them." I smile and he takes my wrist and adds the charms to the bracelet.

"Now close your eyes." He says. I look out at the water and close my eyes as he asked. I hear him open I think the other box then he moves behind me and I feel him fasten something around my neck. "Ok open them." He says sitting back next to me. I open my eyes and look down seeing a sliver mustang hanging on a sliver chain from my neck. "This one I did buy." He says.

"I love it Jake." I smile and look at him. I lean over and kiss him. He lies down with me not breaking the kiss and holds me in his arms. We break the kiss and he looks into my eyes. He smiles and pushes some hair out of my face.

"I'm glad you loved all of them." He kisses me again then lays his head back on the blanket. I lay my head on his chest and we look up at the stars. We spend more time kissing and touching then looking at the stars. We eventually at least make it home before anything else happens.

The next morning it's my turn to leave him a note. I get up, shower and get dressed. I leave my bracelet on my dresser but I put on my necklace. I walk to my desk and I write him a note on my side of the bed. I grab my keys, phone, purse, dance bag, homework and sunglasses and I throw on my shoes then out the door to my car. I get in the car and start it. I look at my phone, "Well at least I'm not late" I say to myself with a smile. I leave and head towards school.

* * *

(JPOV)

I wake up and reach out for Bella and find the bed empty. I sit up and look around and I feel a piece of paper under my hands. I look down and pick it up and it's a note from Bella.

"Jake,

I had to get to class and you looked too cute sleeping and didn't want to wake you. Besides it was my turn to leave you a note, and you should be tired after last night :P anyways I will see you after work. Going to the dress store for dresses for Sue's wedding so I can't see you for lunch today. I'll miss you today.

All My Love,

Bella "

I smile and I get up out of the bed and take a shower. I get ready for work and I leave. I get to the shop and start working on cars that have come in today. There isn't too many so I can most likely get them done and mess with the rabbit a little.

* * *

(BPOV)

I get to the school and I walk in and I see a sign on the dance door saying' Class Canceled for maintenance repairs' "ok" I think and I walk to my locker to leave all my done homework I in there so I don't forget it or anything. And it's less to carry around. I open the locker and something falls out. I shove my stuff in there and I lean down and pick it up. It's a folded piece of paper. I fold it in half and put it in my pocket thinking it's a notice about the class being canceled. I shut the locker and pull out my phone and I walk back out to my car. I text Leah.

"Hey classes is canceled lets just meet at the dress shop now- B"

"Ok told mom, we are all heading there now.-LeeLee"

I drive across town to the dress shop. I get out just as they are pulling up. Emily and Angela are with them too. We head inside and start looking through dresses. We are there over 2 hours trying tons of them on.

"I don't think we are going to find one this way mom." Leah complains

"Hey Sue why not show us your dress so we can have a better idea of matching it." I suggest.

"Yeah." Angela agrees.

"Ok." Sue gets up and walks over to someone and has them get her dress. She does and puts it on and comes back out.

"WOW!" we all say at once.

"That dress is amazing!" Emily says

"Thanks, Alice saw me looking through dressed on my phone and she says this one would be best. So I can and tired it on and it was perfect." She says.

"Of course Alice is very good with things like that." I smile.

"I asked her if she would do everyone's hair and stuff for the wedding and she was more then excited to say yes." Sue says.

"Well that is Alice for you. I mean come on this is Alice we are talking about." Leah says and we laugh.

"She did use to play Bella Barbie with me. Which she knew I hated but hey I learned some things. So I guess I am thankful for that now." I smile and laugh. "Ok now dresses. Lets start looking." I look at her dress and the blue sash on it. I walk around the store and looking through the dresses. I come across a blue strapless one and smile. I take it and I walk over to her. "What about this one?" I ask and everyone rushes over to look. I stand next to Sue with it.

"Perfect!" Sue says excitedly

"It matches the sash like perfect mom." Leah says.

Emily walk away for a sec and grabs a pair of shoes and come back." I say that dress and these shoes." She shoes us a pair of sliver strappy heels.

"Yes I like those. Ok go each of you find your size shoes and dress and try them on while I get this off." sue says and walks away. We all go and get our size shoes and pick out a size dress. We try them on with the shoes and we get sized in them. We change back and pay for the dressed and get our shoes today. We leave and go to lunch at this little café. After lunch we walk to our cars.

"Hey Ang, Leah, I am going to just head to work now. I have a TON of paperwork to do so just come around 6 for class." I say unlocking my car.

"Ok and since your shoes are in my bag I will just take them back to the apartment." She says.

"Ok see you later, Bye Em, Bye Sue." I say and get into my car. I leave and head to work. I grab my dance bag and walk in. I drop my bag in the studio by the stereo and walk into my office I see a mess of papers on my desk. I sigh and walk over and sit down. I put my keys and phone down and start to sort through the papers. I come across folder piece of paper like the one I found at school. My heart starts to pound a little and I open it to see what it is. I freeze seeing the perfect handwriting…of Edwards.

"You can run but you can't hide my love!" I stand up and get the note out of my back pocket looking at it and I open it praying its not another from him. But sadly it is.

"Only a matter of time Love, I will find you and you won't ever get away."

I drop both the letters on the ground and back away from the desk. I run into something hard as stone and cold. I jump and turn around backing away in the opposite direction. I look up to see Edward standing there casually against the wall. An evil smirk on his face. I start to back up around the desk, towards the door. "Well well well, look what I happened to find. Just my luck to come and see if the note is gone and instead I find you." he steps towards me.

"Stay away from me Edward!" I say panicking I reach for my phone, but he grabs my hand as I reach it and it drops sliding slightly under the desk. I pull away from him.

"Hmm figured you wouldn't go easily. Being around those mutts doesn't help that. And you smell like them, but not matter we will fix that." He grabs my arm and looks down at the tattoo. "So rebelling and getting more of these stupid things huh." I pull back hard to get away but he grips harder. I let out a pained yelp and he spins me around and crushes my back to him chest. I try really hard to break free with my new strength but the way he has his arms over me I can't. He reaches in his pocket for something and I slip away running into the studio to get to the back door. His hand comes to my neck grabbing the back of it and ends up pulling my necklace off and it drops to the floor. I try and fight him off but something sharp goes into my arm and he covers my mouth just as I was about to scream. He lets go of my mouth and I try and push him but my body gets weak and I collapse to the floor then everything goes black.

* * *

(LPOV)

We go back to the apartment and sit around finishing a bit of homework. It's about 5:00 and my tattoo starts to hurt a bit and I rub it then text Bella to ask her if she wants us to bring dinner or if we are going to eat later. 10 minutes pass and no text back. I call her but get no answer. I try 4 times but still no answer. "Hey Ang meet me at the studio I am going to check on Bella she isn't answering her phone. She may have just forgotten it in the car or something but still I want to check on her. I will call you when I get there." I tell her walking towards the balcony door.

"Ok I'll see you there." She says and I go out the door and to the woods. I strip and wrap my phone in my clothes and tie them on my ankle and phase. I run to the studio and walk around seeing Bella's car but no phone in there so I go inside. I walk to her studio and I see her dance bag on the floor and something shiny in the middle of the studio. I go and pick it up and it's a necklace. I turn and walk to her office and see she isn't there I see her keys and chair moved thought. I take out my phone and I call her as I walk around the studio. I hear her phone go off and I walk back in the office and call it again to listen for it. I look under the desk and I see her phone and 2 letters on the floor. I pick them up and instantly catch the smell of leech off them faintly. I see the handwriting and start to panic. I search around the studio and I smell leech a bit more by the back door. I open it and look out but see nothing. I look at the necklace and it smells of her and him. I take out my phone shaking and call Ang.

"Hello?"

"Ang go find Jake! Bella is gone! Edward took Bella!" I say freaking out.

* * *

(ANPOV)

"What! Ok I am going!" I hang up and grab my keys and run out the door. I forget the car and just run to the shop since it's like right there across the road. I run to the shop and into the garage area breathing hard. Panic and worry all over my face. Embry sees me and walks over.

"Babe what's wrong?" he says worried.

"..Where's…Jake." I manage to get out.

"I'm right here Ang." He says coming around from a car he was working on and walks towards us. "Hey are you ok? What's wrong." He says.

"…it's Bella…" I take a deep breath, "She…She went to work early to work on papers and Leah texted her and she didn't answer so she called her a few times and still nothing. So she said she must have left it in the car or it died. She was going to check on here and said she would call me. She called me and Bella is gone Jake! Edward took her!" I rush out tears starting to come down my face.

"What! Damn it!" he yells throwing the tool that he had across the shop against the wall. "Embry take her to Emily's and call the Cullen's!" he says and runs out. Embry closes up the shop and takes me to his car and drives to Emily's house.

Be dials on his phone. "Emmet, no not the time for that!" he snaps. "Bella is gone! Edward took her!"

* * *

(JPOV)

"What! Damn it!" I yell throwing the tool in my hand across the shop. "Embry take her to Emily's and call the Cullen's" I say and run out to the woods. I phase quickly and howl signaling everyone. I run full speed to Bella's work. I get there and phase back walking in the back door. I see Leah panicking and pacing looking to anything else to lead to her.

"How do you know it was him." I say walking to her.

"I found 2 letters on the floor where Bella's phone was dropped." She hands them to me and I read them. "And I found this. Not sure if this has anything to do with her but it smells strong of her and him." She drops something small into my hands and I open my hand and lift up what she dropped and it's the necklace.

"This is Bella's I just gave this to her last night." I sigh and put it in my pocket. I turn around hearing people walk in. it's the pack and the Cullen's

"When did it happen?" Carlisle asks. I look at Leah.

"I don't know. It had to have been some time after she left the dress shop earlier. I tried to call her at about 5 and she didn't answer. I called Angela and had her go find Jake. I called Kevin to come and cover for her here as well." She says. "I looked for trails and there is a lot of them some old some new but there are very faint. That is why I didn't notice it when I walked in here. And I am sure that Bella didn't either when she got here."

"I have been watching for his future but he is playing with the blind spots in my visions." Alice says.

"Ok lets head out and start looking for her." I say and we all head outside. We all separate a Cullen's with each group. We search all night. We go back to my house and dad calls Charlie over and Sue.

"How did he get to her?" Charlie asks.

"We don't know. She went to work early and I think he was waiting for her there. He may have followed her from somewhere. Or saw her at the school." I say.

"No there was no class today she stopped at the school and I think that is where one of the notes came from but doesn't look like she read it till she got to work. He has to have been following her around though to know that she would be at work alone." Leah says.

"Well did you find any trace on where he took her?" Charlie asks

"…No all trails stop at the water. Don't worry Charlie I won't stop till I find her." I promise him looking directly into his eyes.

"I know you won't Jake." He pats me on my back.

* * *

(BPOV)

I start to wake up, and I sit up feeling weak. I get up slowly stumbling and look around to see where I am. I'm in some basement to a cabin or something. I try and remember what happened.

"Ahh love you awake." I hear behind me. I turn around and back away.

"Do you want food you look hungry" he says

"No I want to leave!" I yell

"My my we have gotten brave haven't we? Well sorry love you are never leaving my side again" says.

"Jake will find me!" I say. "Or Alice will see what you are doing"

"No he won't and she will not figure it out" he laughs.

I look around and I see stairs. I run for them but he grabs me and pulls me back pinning me to the wall. "Now now don't start that!" he says to me. "Come on love calm down."

"Don't damn call me that!" I say to him.

"Watch your mouth!" he says

"No" I spit in his face he wipes his face and I try to get away but he pins me back to the wall hard. I feel his short nails scratch against my skin hard and painfully as he holds me there. I scream and struggle to get away. "Stop!" I cry and scream as he doesn't"

"You going to stop?" he says

"No just let me go!" I scream. And I get angry and push him back against the wall in front of me. And shocked he looks at me as I turn to run and he grabs me throwing me to the floor and he pins me there his nails digging into my arms. I struggle and scream again and then I feel a sharp pain in my arm like before. He leaves me there and walks away. The scratches on my arms and side from his nails slowly start to heal. Thankful that he doesn't see them healing and never saw my pack tattoo either. I slowly fall into blackness again lying on the cold floor.

* * *

**Sorry if this one is shorter then the rest. I am working on Chapter 8 and should be done soon. Loving the Reviews :) getting them makes me happy :) Keep reviewing and send me some wild ideas. Happy Me+ Idea's= longer chapters and them getting done faster :) lol the scratching idea i got cause i was watching HP7 part 1 AGAIN! lol and i needed something so i used that lol. **


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone one! Sorry this is not an update just an author's note that I am posting on all of my stories. I am working on writing on everything and hope to update them all soon. I don't usually do author notes but I wanted to tell you all that I just got my new laptop so I will be updating sooner and hopefully faster! Yay! I was excited to get the call this morning when I was going to class that the bookstore at the school had it in already. I hope to have an update this week! Just thought I would share the good news with you all. And don't forget I LOVE to get ideas and thoughts on what you all would like to see in my stories no matter how big or small. It could be some funny little thing for all I care. Send me your ideas in messages and you will be mentioned as well for any ideas I use. I also want to thank everyone who has my stories on alert, and favorite, and all that stuff. Makes me soo happy:)**

**Keep reviewing and reading :)**

**Jessie**

**Aka: WhiteWolfPrincess**


	9. another AN

Hello all my readers! Yes I have appeared again!... sorry for such the delay in all my stories...life just seems to get in the way A LOT. Being a full time Automotive student, working on a Ford certification, working, now running my own craft business (yay me! you should check that out too :) ) and everything else going on, things get rough.. I know you were all expecting another chapter but for the moment its just an A/N that im adding to all my stories. But don't get sad. i am currently typing chapters for most of my stories as we speak. I want to try and get a few chapters typed so I can post them every few days. I will admit I have had some writers block too for while for some of my stories. So this is another reason I am writing the little note. (that I don't like to add often) I want to hear from my fans. :) While I have my outlines written I want to know your ideas too. Your ideas are like sparks to my fire of creativity. So PLEASE send me any wild and crazy idea you have. Or anything you would like/hope to see in the story. No matter how far ahead in the future it will be. :) you WILL be credited for anything I use too! ALSOOO I have a facebook page completely dedicated to my Fan fictions. So like the page, I will post all pictures, updates and previews on that page. And it would be easier to hear from you all for your questions and ideas and anything else :)

Here is the link (just add the dots ) to the page for you all:)

** pages/White-Wolf-Princess-10-Fan-Fictions/13556996 3317727**

and here is the link to my business. Getting close to Halloween and I take orders for anything :) and I can ship anywhere :)

** WhiteWolfHomemadeCrafts**

-WhiteWolf-

If you have trouble with the links just message me and ill send you a link.


End file.
